When Your Dad is Slender Man
by Songbird's Spirit
Summary: I gave up my hopes for normalacy early in my life. Why, you ask? My dad is Slender Man. I can't have normalacy. But you know what, I can deal with that. My name is Hannah, and my life is pretty crazy. So yeah...Welcome all. Rated T for language.
1. Cut Me A Break

**When Your Dad is Slender Man**

**Summary: I gave up my hopes for normalcy early in my life. Why, you ask? My dad is Slender Man. I can't have normalcy. But you know what, I can deal with that. My name is Hannah, my life is pretty crazy. So…Welcome all.**

**Rating: T for language.**

**Hope you enjoy. I don't own Slender Man. I do however own Hannah!**

**~o~ Start ~o~**

: FML, Tabby, do u have Casper's #? : I texted frantically.

: Uh yeah, y? : She replied.

: I need it, stat! : I texted.

After she finally sent the number I sighed in relief! I needed her however I could get her right now! : Yo Cass, I've gotta situation! : I sent.

: Yellow, what's up? : She replied.

: I'm in cooking class and I'm sitting next to Jasper! FML, what do I do?! : I texted in a panic.

: Did you just ask me the best way to hit on my best guy friend? : She replied.

: Well, yes. I guess I just did. : I replied with a sheepish smile my friend couldn't see.

: Lol, yeah, yeah, I hear ya. :

I chuckled as we texted back and forth. I tried to keep the attention to myself small since the lights were going to go out in the classroom soon. We were going to watch a video. The class had gotten new seats today and I was seated next to my biggest crush. The said crush was best friends with one of my friends. Her name is Casper. I needed info from her, on Jasper, my crush, so I could hopefully flirt with him. Don't get me wrong, I'm not a flirt to start, but I had a major crush on Jasper.

My name's Hannah in case you were wondering. Oh and that girl I was texting that I called Tabby is another close friend of mine named Tabitha Keither

The lights dimmed, as they were old like the school itself, and then puttered out as the video rolled. I began my attempts at striking up a conversation with my crush.

**~*~ after school ~*~**

I silently mumbled my relief as the ridiculously loud bus pulled onto my street and opened its doors. As I made the way up the isle I managed to avoid Lucas Parker's stuck out foot. "Enjoy your weekend Creeper!" Lucas shouted causing the bus to become louder with insult.

"AW CAN IT ALL OF YAH!" another friend of mine shouted.

I smiled in appreciation as Skype Mayne, a tough hockey player that no one had the guts to mess with, stuck up for me. "Thanks Skeeter." I smiled.

"Not a problem Nan-Nan, have a good weekend." She smiled.

Once I was off the bus and gathered up my things I walked down the street and stopped at the sidewalk in front of a paved driveway which at the end laid my house. I loved the look of the black and gray Victorian house with 4 stories, a trellis, and woods in the background that seemed to frame the house. It wasn't the creepiest house on that street in all actuality. I walked up the driveway and waved to Smile, my dad's dog/wolf thing. I sighed and threw his Frisbee before continuing up the driveway.

Once I got up to the door I opened it and waited for Smile to go through before entering and throwing the door closed. I dropped my stuff next to the door and began to walk past the kitchen. "Hannah, your bag!" my mother reminded me. I groaned; I couldn't get away with that when she was in the kitchen. The doorway to the kitchen was wide and directly four feet away to the left from the front door.

"Say hi to your father if you're going upstairs," my mother called, "He's been waiting to ask you about your day!"

"Liar," I mumbled, "He's probably not home."

I trudged upstairs and took a right. My dad's "office" came before my own bedroom. As I passed I threw out a lazy 'hey' and continued to my room, not bothering to see if he was actually there. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad to pieces and was a daddy's girl at heart, I just wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I went straight to my room and opened the door. I could see my dad's pale head poking out of the 'office' out of the corner of my eye and he knew I could see that. I ignored him and the worried look, instead going into my room and not-quite slamming the door shut.

I flopped onto my bed and sighed with relief and a twinge of sadness. I sighed and tried my best to get in a quick nap before calling my friends. I had the entire weekend to do homework. I half-heartedly flicked at the globe style Rubix Cube on my sill. My room was painted white on two walls and black one other. Since my room faced the forest that wall was an assortment of windows of various sizes. The walls were decorated in spider webs, painted of course, and a few of my own artwork. I had never cared for posters since I hated the feeling of being watched. My bed was pushed into the far corner to the left and next to it was a nightstand with a lamp and a clock. My dresser was across the room in the middle against the wall and my radio and about a hundred CDs were piled on top. Clothes that missed the hamper were scattered around said hamper and my desk, laptop, and artwork was pushed against the wall as well to the right. My closet was almost empty as I preferred to keep my clothes that I actually wore in the extra dresser at the foot of my bed.

Too many times the Observer or one of my dad's brothers popped out of it and scared me half to death. I usually got pissed two shits at my dad for chuckling at me instead of scolding his brothers. I sighed again and checked my phone for messages and then tried updating my e-mail. When there were no messages and the only e-mail was from creepypasta, which was alerting me of a new follower; I lied on my bed feeling a headache from school. The school day could have gone better I knew that. I curled up on the bed and buried myself under the covers. I didn't want to come out until supper. I felt a soft hand place itself on my covers. I jumped a little. I peeked out from under the covers and saw my dad. I tried to go back under the covers but he caught them and pulled them back a little more. I rolled over so I wouldn't have to face him. He was persistent in trying to get me to look at him. Dad eventually rolled me back over using his tentacles and I gave in and hugged him. He put a hand on my head as I hugged him. I didn't have the courage to look at him. If I looked at him he'd know I had a bad day, then he'd want to know why, I'd then crack and tell him, next he'd find the crush I had tried to talk to preferred the girl on his other side, then dad would go and eat them. I…yeah, I had to try and avoid looking at him.

"Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"I'm fine dad. I just had a stressful day." I said with a sigh.

"Don't you lie to me," he warned, "I will read your mind if you-." He began to threaten me.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" I howled in anger and shoved my dad out of the room in a flash of fury. I slammed the door in his nonexistent face and leapt into the bed to cry. I buried myself in my covers and sobbed. I just wanted to be left alone and relax for once! Was that too much to ask for?

"Hannah!" my dad exclaimed and merely teleported into my room.

I leapt from the bed and pushed past my dad, dodging his tentacles and down the hall. I pushed past my "uncle" Jeff. Funny, I hadn't known he was here. I sprinted down the hall and once again shoving my dad out of the way as he teleported. I reached the bathroom, having to wrench aside my dad's tentacles, and locked myself inside. I sobbed into my knees as I leaned against the tub. Outside I could hear Jeff and my dad.

**~*~ Slender's p.o.v ~*~**

"Why does she keep shoving me aside?" I asked Jeff, the kid was much younger than I was.

"You have to give them room and space. You can't force her to spill her heart out to you Slender. And I know for a fact you can't threaten to read her mind. That'll only make her madder and more frustrated." He advised.

"You mean I made it worse!" I began to panic.

"Ya sure did." Jeff nodded. I began to try and force the door open but Jeff wrenched me back.

"Jeff, let go. I have to help her. She's my daughter." I snarled.

"No what did I just say about giving her space?" Jeff smirked.

I growled and stiffly let go of the doorknob. "Then you want expect me to do?" I growled.

"Nothing let me talk to her." Jeff supplied.

"Why you and not me?!" I growled in outrage.

"Face it Slendy," I snarled at his nickname, "You pissed her off two shits and now she's isn't gonna talk to you until it gets worse. Let me talk to her. I am her favorite "uncle" after all." He smirked.

"…Fine, but if you make it worse I will kill you." I threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, save your breath Slendy." Jeff disappeared in a column of fire.

I sighed tensely and went downstairs to talk to Winona.

**~o~ Hannah's p.o.v ~o~**

I heard the voices fade and disappear and for a few seconds everything was perfectly silent except for my sobs. Unfortunately the silence was ruined by the unmistakable sound of crackling fire. That could only mean Jeff had used his flashy teleportation to get in the bathroom.

"Whoa kid," Jeff's voice rang out in the quiet, "who broke your heart?"

I growled and darted up to sprint to the door but unfortunately for me Jeff was faster than me and caught my arm and pulled me since he was also stronger than me. I was pretty strong to begin with so it only made me madder. "Whoa girl, chill out. I only want to talk." He tried to say more but I cut him off.

"Yeah? Well, I don't want to talk." I struggled against him. He held on tight, too tight.

"God damnit Jeff let go of me!" I shouted.

"No, not until you talk to me." he said calmly. Damn bastard.

"I already said I didn't want to talk about it!" I growled and struggled harder.

"Will you just calm down." He threw me down into the tub and grabbed my neck in his fist. I saw fire in his eyes and knew I was in deep trouble. He was a killer after all.

"If you'd calm down for five seconds maybe we wouldn't be fighting. Damned brat." He snapped.

"I'm not the one who's damned you bitch shit!" I shot back. The killer seemed startled by my retort but recovered just as quickly.

"I'm not damned." He snarled.

"Whatever you need to keep telling yourself you stupid murderer, I don't have to believe it." I screamed and whipped around to turn away from him. "Why isn't dad here instead of you? Did he just send you in to deal with me?" I choked out.

"Do you really think that little of your dad?" Jeff spat and grabbed my shoulder. I shrugged him off and hunched back over.

"Sometimes I do. Leave me alone Jeff." I groaned.

"Whatever makes you happy." He growled and faded in a column of roaring flames.

I guess he left more pissed than he came in. He might even be madder than me…

**~o~ Slender's p.o.v ~o~**

Jeff teleported into the kitchen and muttered curses under his breath. As he passed me he growled out, "She's all yours." With that Jeff grabbed an apple and teleported away. I became worried for my daughter and quickly teleported into the bathroom where Hannah was. I found her with fading marks on her neck and crying in the bathtub. I rushed over and quickly pulled her from the tub. She struggled but seemed to give up before I even had to use something against her.

"Hannah, what happened?" I asked calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it." she ground out.

"I meant your neck." I clarified.

"Oh, Jeff grabbed it." she said.

"That little bastard," I cursed.

Hannah seemed surprised to hear me cussing but hid her emotion quickly and looked away. I brought her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. She seemed to snap at that and began to sob uncontrollably into my suit and gripped the edges tighter. I rubbed her back gently. She stopped gripping the suit and instead threw her arms around me in a crushing hug. I let her sob as much as she needed to. I eventually grew tired of standing and picked her up before carefully taking her back to her room and sitting down with her on her bed with her in my lap. Her sobs had lightened a little and her hug was still there but barely.

"Shhh, Hannah, I'm here. I won't let go." I said softly.

"Thanks dad." She mumbled and eventually fell asleep.

**/00000000000000/00000000000/00000000000000/**

** I wanted to show a little bit of Hannah's relationships with her dad and a few others before I really got the story going. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**

** Ja ne later,**

** Songbird O.o**


	2. Oh Crap

**When Your Dad is Slender Man 2**

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new installment of WYDISM. Heh, out loud that sounds like 'why diss them?' that's cool. Anyhoo I see a few of you liked it and I'm sure I've seen you CrazyCookieLamboTwins! Hi again! Meawinda, pleased to see you like my story! Thank you! **

**Enjoy**

**/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0 /0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

**(Saturday Morning 4:26 a.m.)**

I hadn't been able to sleep much lately. Last week, when I had my breakdown in the bathroom and then in my father's arms, seemed ages ago. It was like I had become lighter on my feet since. So I guess since I was vague with who I was last time I can tell you what I look like this time.

I was born on November 27th, so that's my birthday. I have long blackish brown hair and human wise pale skin. It's not as bad as my dad but the best way I can explain it is that I still can't see the tan line from my butt. It's as white as the rest of me yet it's never seen the light of day because it's always covered. My eyes are a fair blue color and I'm about 5'6 in height. I'm a tad gothic since I like darker clothes but that's fine since I was never really into mascara or eyeliner. I don't even wear blush. I take after my dad mostly but most of my talents come from my mom or are merely god-given.

Enough about me and my appearance though cause I'm not much to look at anyway. It was really early when I woke up so I was currently sitting up in bed reading an adventure novel I'd gotten addicted to. It was great! I read it by lamplight since it was still dark out. I felt something stir near the foot of my bed. I looked up instinctively to see my Histerly, Houston. In case you don't know what a Histerly is it's basically this badass werewolf cat about the size of a grand piano. Since they've been hunted to near extinction they disguise themselves. So Houston's disguise is a baby black calico kitten. He's been a kitten for about five years. I got him for my tenth birthday.

I smiled at Houston and went back to reading. When I got to the end of the chapter I put the book back in the drawer of my nightstand and took out a pad of paper and a pen and a pencil. I began to write. Writing was always a favorite pastime of mine and I was known a little bit more around school as a writer and or poet. It wasn't a bad thing to be known for and I wasn't picked on more for it that I had noticed.

_I've known for some time that I've learned many things_

_ My timing on earth is much proof for me_

_ The dark doesn't scare me or what lies within it_

_ See, it's hard to explain_

_ Darkness isn't much but you should know that by now_

_ I've seen darkness_

I paused my writings and growled. I didn't like how that was going. I erased the page and began again to think. I decided to write down a song that had been in my head for a while.

_Push your kingdom in my heart_

_ Let its power shine right through_

_ I could never quite come to_

_ Things that never made out as true_

_ Pushing bad things far away_

_ Never shining bright as day_

_ Loving you was such a waste_

_ Now I lay with a bitter aftertaste_

_ Push your kingdom in my heart_

_ Save me from this shattered dream_

_ Lift me up into eternity_

_ From the pieces I can't retrieve_

_ My hear t has been upon the waves_

_ In the ocean is where it lays_

_ Within myself, an endless sea_

_ Inside as well is the true me_

I stopped writing and sat back in bed. I was so bored. The song was written down and I had finished the part of the book I wanted to finish tonight. I was out of, things that came to mind, to do. I sighed and stared at the ceiling until I fell asleep.

**(8:47 a.m.)**

I was dressed in a black T-shirt, brown vest, brown safari shirt, and black army boots. My machete was strapped to my waist and I'd need it for today. There were humanoid creepypasta, like my dad and Jeff. Then there were animal creepypasta, like my dad's dog/wolf Smile. Finally there were plant creepypasta like the ones in our greenhouse. Plant creepypasta sucked.

Evan/HABIT usually stopped by to help out with the greenhouse. The man was better now and HABIT tended to give him back his conscious. He was married now with two sons and a daughter. HABIT dotted on the daughter endlessly. She would be six years old in two months. Her name was Laurie and her brothers were Peter, 11, and Ester, 8. Jeff and Evan, however, were still awkward around each other. Today I had to tend to the garden and manage not to get eaten. Since Evan was busy I had the help of my mother today. I was pretty happy Evan couldn't be here today. He creeped me out anyway.

I headed downstairs and met my dad in the kitchen. "Morning dad." I yawned.

"You'd better wake up soon," my dad said coldly, "You can't deal with those plants if you're still tired."

I grumbled quietly and chewed on the inside of my cheek. My dad was a little strange as expected but I hated it when he got into the moods of his. To clarify, my dad was a pretty great guy and was usually a dedicated family person. He even tries; I said tries, to keep calm around his brothers Splendor and Trender Man…and I believe they're going to be visiting soon. However there were a few days when he was…well…a hard ass. Days like those he could be so uncaring.

I liked my loving father way better. I decided not to say anything more to him and grabbed an apple before heading towards the door. "HANNAH," my dad shouted, "Come here!"

I sighed and braced myself for an outburst as I went back to the kitchen to talk to my dad. My dad said nothing when I found him but held up a finger to say 'wait here' and went into the dining room before returning with two envelops. He checked them and handed one to me before shoving the other one in his pocket inside his suit.

"Well, read it." he urged.

I opened it, feeling confused and a tad skeptical, and saw it was a card like the greeting cards in hallmark. I could tell it was from the Observer who helped out a guy my dad called Him these days. I read the front that said, "You're invited to" and raised eyebrow as I opened the card.

**Dear Slender,**

_**This year's 4**__**th**__** dimension reunion is being held June 2**__**nd**__**. The theme this year is Family Oriented, as it was Splendor Man's turn to choose the theme. We need you to actually attend this unlike every other year.**_

** Sincerely, the Observer**

I snickered. Looking at my dad he was far from smiling. His mouth was actually frowning as much as it could. "Why is this so bad?" I asked. My smile fell as well as my dad seemed to turn a shade paler.

"Hannah, many people like me, who you've grouped as 'creepypasta', don't approve of humans…I'm sorry, but I don't know how to say this gently…" he trailed off.

"Dad, you're scaring me…" I stammered.

"Honey, many of the creepypasta either eats humans or simply hates them. If I bring you with me I fear you'll be attacked. If not that, the observers will come after you. They tend to take interest in the children of creepypasta." He said his panic growing.

"D-dad, I'll…I'll be back." I said and ran upstairs to my room.

I picked up my cell phone and quickly dialed his number. As it rang I thought how ironic this was. Finally he picked up.

: Hello? : His voice yawned.

"Yo, Jack, wake up you kidney stealer!" I shouted.

There was a loud thump on the other end before Eyeless Jack's angry voice came back on the line. : What the hell Hannah! : He growled.

"Sorry, but I'm about to have a panic attack…" I whispered.

: Oh…hang on I'll be there soon. : He groaned.

I hung up and paced back and forth in the room before Jack finally appeared stretched out on my bed. He looked somewhat concerned. "Now what the hell is so serious you're about to have a breakdown." He snickered.

"Dad just told me I could be being targeted." I squeaked.

Jack's smirk fell almost immediately and was replaced with a serious frown. "By whom?" he asked.

"The observers." I said panicking.

"There's not much you can do about that." He shrugged.

"THEN WHAT CAN I DO?! YOU STOLE MY KIDNEY! YOU OWE ME THIS!" I shouted.

"Hey, hey, shush! Take it easy and quiet down." He urged.

"Then give me some answers." I hissed.

"Can we go to dairy queen first and get something from Orange Julies. I've been craving a banana and strawberry smoothie for ages but my proxy won't get me one." He pleaded.

I sighed in frustration but eventually agreed to go to Orange Julies with him.

(At Dairy Queen)

I ordered Jack's drink and got myself a Cherry n' Mango smoothie before paying them and going into the bushes behind the building to give Jack his smoothie. He was eating and I groaned at the blood on his mouth. He grinned sheepishly and threw the kidney in the tall grass. I glared at him and handed him his drink.

"Ah, the famous Orange Julies." He sighed with content.

"Now about my answer." I prompted.

"Kido, I don't think you have much to worry about. You're dad is Slender Man and I doubt he's lowered his guard much, if not more. Ever since you were born he's been super protective. He wouldn't even let the Observer or Him hold you when you were born. He's not going to let them take you." He explained.

"He's right you know," a new voice sounded and I turned and saw Zalgo, "Everyone knows they'll die if they double-cross Slender Man. This includes messing with his daughter."

"Ah, good morning Zalgo." Jack said stiffly.

"Morning, say, is that an Orange Julies?" he asked with a smirk.

I sighed and offered him mine. He took the drink gratefully and disappeared. Jack soon took me home and then went home himself. I lay in bed and sighed, enjoying the quiet. It soon ended when my phone rang. The caller ID showed Casper Vega.

"Hello?" I asked.

: Hannah, who were those people you were with behind Orange Julies? : She asked shakily.

"Oh my god…Casper I…" I was cut off.

: Hannah, who were they? : She demanded.

"Casper, meet me outside my house." I told her.

: Fine, I'll see you there. : She replied and hung up.

I sprinted downstairs and saw my dad with his brothers. They came to hug me.

"Hannah!" Splendor cheered.

"What's wrong Hannah?" My dad asked.

"Dad, someone saw me, Zalgo, and Jack." I stammered.

"Tell me, I'll go kill them." He replied.

"You can't kill her!" I yelled.

"What, why not?" he asked.

"She's my best friend." I told him.

**0000000000000000000000000000/00/0/0/00000000000000 000000000000/0/0/0/0/0000**

**Oh, oh no! Thanks to my reviewer! Thank you as well to all my followers and favorites! I thank you for the continued support! I do not own Orange Julies, or Dairy Queen!**

** See ya later,**

** Songbird O.o**


	3. Please Don't Scream

**When Your Dad is Slender Man 3**

**Oh my gosh! Thank you so much! Thank you to my reviewer as well! The continued support is amazing and I thank you. I also believe that Orange Julies should actually be Orange Julius. Whoops…Sorry about that folks. Awesome…anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**We're introducing Casper Vega, a close friend of Hannah's, in this chapter…oh boy.**

**0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/ 0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/00/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0/0**

Casper sat on the floor in my room looking slightly unnerved. I sat on my bed looking sheepish. What was I supposed to say to my friend? Casper was a browed haired, blue eyed, fifteen year old who was full of optimism and held a love for cherry, or orange, Orange Julius smoothies. The teen I called my close friend was quite easy to scare and hated to have it done to her. How was I gonna explain to her that my extended family consisted if the stars and characters of creepypasta?

"Casper…I…where to start?" I mumbled and trailed off.

"How about we start with…how you know all of them?" she suggested.

"Well, uh…you see…" I trailed off again, falling silent.

"Hannah, you've been my friend since the first day I was sent here on temporary transfer. You will stay my friend no matter what." She smiled.

"You always know just what to say," I chuckled, "Well to be honest with you it's my dad."

"What about your dad?" she asked.

"He's Slender Man." I said cheerfully.

She was silent for a moment as if in thought. After that moment she raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"Casper…" I asked. Her face turned cheerful.

"Awesome," she giggled.

**~o~**

We talked for a little, I mostly explained what my life was like with the creepypasta. I was surprised that she was adapting so well to that. I assumed she would freak and my dad and I would have to hunt her down but she was taking this well. My best guess was that she was happy that there was a smaller chance of her being attacked by my extended family since she was my friend. I didn't blame her one bit. I still shuddered a little when I saw some of the creepypasta in my dad's photo album. They weren't photos taken by him of course. The camera would have broken. They were cameras from people that dared to taint his forest.

I finally decided to show her my family. I led her downstairs where my dad and his brothers were. Casper blushed and shifted behind me a little bit. I mentally face-palmed. I'd forgotten how shy she could be around new people. I smiled gently. "C'mon, come meet my dad. My uncles are here too." I smiled.

"Oh, okay." She nodded with a smile.

I led her to them. "Hey dad, this is Casper." I called.

My dad turned away from his brothers and looked for a moment before seeing Casper half hidden behind me. He walked over, my uncles following, and stopped in front of me.

"Hello small one." He said slowly so he wouldn't startle her.

"Uh, hi." she said slowly coming out from behind me.

"So you are my daughter's close friend." he stated.

"Um, yes sir." She nodded.

"It's good to see my daughter is making friends." He said awkwardly now.

My dad wasn't exactly adept with striking up conversations with new people.

"Well yeah, Hannah's a good friend." she smiled timidly.

"OH TRENDER," Splendor Man exclaimed suddenly and embraced my friend, "She's just so adorable!"

To everyone's shock but mine Casper hugged my uncle back. He let go in surprise. Casper immediately shied away behind me again. "I'm sorry, I assumed you liked hugs." She said softly.

"You like hugs?" he asked.

"Of course, I'd hug people more often but I don't know many people here yet." Casper explained.

"You're not from here then?" Trender butt in making Splendor glare at him.

"No, I'm only here on transfer from Missouri." She told him.

"Ah, well Hannah. You've got Hannah now." My dad said.

"Indeed I do." She chuckled.

I gave a sheepish look to no one in particular. The moment was sadly ruined as Jeff appeared in the room with a crackling show of flames. Jeff proudly strode past. Casper had already hidden herself behind me. I noticed that out of the corner of his eye Jeff himself had noticed Casper.

"Who's the runt?" he asked and walked over.

"This is my friend Casper." I replied stiffly.

"Oh is she now? She's a small kid." He snorted and leaned in to get a closer look. When Casper shifted away Jeff grabbed her arm and pulled her out into the open. Casper yelped as if in protest. "Aw hush, I'm not gonna kill you." He snorted again.

Jeff looked Casper over a bit longer than necessary before releasing her and wordlessly stalking into the kitchen. "That was a little weird." Casper murmured and walked over to stand next to me.

My dad immediately walked over, now towering at a height of 6'9. "I have a few questions for you." My dad said slowly to be intimidating.

"Dad, please don't." I begged.

"Hannah, be quiet." My dad said and turned to Casper.

"What are your questions?" she asked.

"What are your grades?"

"Usually they're straight A's."

"Age?"

"15."

"Your favorite color?"

"Indigo."

"Hobbies?"

"I have many."

"List your top five."

"My hobbies are writing, drawing, volleyball, playing piano, and listening to music."

"Have you ever done drugs or alcohol?"

"No sir, never."

"Have you ever been in a gang?"

"Of course not!"

"She's clean." My dad stepped back satisfied.

"If you're done now," I hissed in annoyance, "we'll be in the kitchen."

I took my friend into the kitchen. We passed Jeff who was seated on a barstool at the island bar. He was carving an apple into something. He glanced up at Casper and I for a moment before looking back down at his apple. I asked Casper to find some bananas and fruit. While she looked around I walked over to Jeff.

"You like her." I accused softly but with a smirk.

"No I don't." he hissed.

"You can't deny it Jeff. I saw how you looked at her." I snickered.

"And how would that be?" he growled in a soft tone so she wouldn't here.

"You looked at both of us but you lingered on her." I told him. Jeff groaned.

"So what if I think she's pretty. I like her eyes." He grumbled.

"That's a lie." I accused.

"Is there something you want?" he growled.

"I want you to admit you like her." I said simply.

"Um guys," Casper said shyly, I turned to look at her, "I can hear both of you." She said.

Jeff paled a shade whiter than his skin already was and looked down at his apple again. I glared at her. "I was about to get him to fess up." I hissed at her.

"He was embarrassed enough already Hannah. Give him a break." She said softly.

"I like her voice as well." Jeff whispered before leaving the kitchen.

The apple had been left on the counter. It was carved into a rose.

**~o~**

Casper had left a little while after claiming she had things to get done. She said goodbye and gave me a hug before leaving the house and walking down the street. It was a nice day to walk. Jeff stood next to me as I watched her go. I had made sure she knew not to tell anyone about this before she had left. I nudged the killer who looked at me oddly.

"Why don't you walk her home?" I suggested.

"Why would I do that?" he asked and left the room.

"He's so touchy." I said to no one I particular.

**~o~**

I groaned as I sat in the classroom. It was a Monday morning and we only had five days left of ninth grade. We got out next Monday. I slumped in my seat with a sigh. It was only first hour. I looked around the room to see Casper writing again. She wrote stories for everyone it seemed. My former crush Jasper sat in front of me. I briefly scrunched up my nose and then relaxed the muscles. I decided to go ahead and spend the rest of the time doing some writing of my own.

I felt a tap on my shoulder and saw another friend of mine behind me. I waved to her. "What's up Opal?" I asked.

"Could you write something for me?" she asked.

"Um, wouldn't you want to go to Casper for that?" I suggested.

"I need you to do it." she insisted.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I'm stuck on a poem I'm writing. Could you help out?" she asked.

"Can I see the poem?" I asked.

"Sure." She replied.

She handed it to me.

_A turning world_

_The circle bend_

_We have reign_

_Until the end_

_The human race_

_Upon the earth_

_Let us turn_

That's where it ended. I thought for a moment and rewrote the poem on a blank sheet of notebook paper. I handed her back the poem and wrote.

_A turning world_

_The circle bend_

_We have reign_

_Until the end_

_The human race_

_Upon the earth_

_Let us turn_

_And sort the dirt_

_Were soil lays_

_A plant will grow_

_This is us_

_Our hard work shows_

_A loving hand_

_It sows the seeds_

_Our endless earth_

_Is always green_

I stuck out my tongue. I supposed I liked the sound of that. I handed the girl the words and she read them over. I received a thank you and turned to face forward in my seat.

That's when all hell broke loose.

The school began to violently shake and the sky outside went completely black. It began to rain black rain and the lights flickered dangerously. What was happening? The lights busted and I crawled over to Casper.

"What's going on?" she yelled over the chaos.

"I don't know!" I replied.

**~o~**

I sighed at the peace in the house. It was a nice sound for a slender like me. My brothers were in the garden helping out my wife, Winona. I stretched out my arms and sat in the living room with a warm cup of coffee enjoying the peace. I rubbed my temples. I would need to eat soon. Hannah never seemed to have a problem with my eating habits but my wife always had. The silence was destroyed when the door blasted open and was slammed shut. I immediately looked and saw Splendor Man, my brother, leaning against the wall panting. I was disturbed by the look on his face. He wasn't smiling at all. No, my brother was terrified.

"Splendor, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Turn on the TV, channel six." He panted.

"You realize neither one of us can touch electronics." I reminded him.

"JEFF, GET IN HERE! HANNAH'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" Splendor shouted.

"I DON'T CARE!" Jeff shouted from the computer room upstairs.

"CASPER'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!" he shouted instead.

"I thought I told you not to say that." He said lowly as he teleported into the living room.

"Please turn on the TV to channel six. It's an emergency." He begged.

"Tell Slendy to back up then." He grouched and flicked the static-filled screen on.

The television got better the more we stepped away until we could see. We watched the news report to see just what was scaring Splendor so bad.

_-reports of a swirling black storm that has covered or resident high school has parents all over town worried sick about their children. Folks this is like no storm system I have ever seen before. The clouds are literally black as night! I have never seen such devastation-_

Jeff flicked the TV off and looked at me. No, it just wasn't possible. "He's back isn't he?" Trender said grimly from behind us.

"I'm afraid he is." Splendor trembled.

"But it's impossible. He died didn't he?!" I cried.

"We thought he did." Trender said softly.

"Excuse me but who are we talking about?" Jeff demanded.

"Our brother that we thought was dead." Splendor said grimly.

"Render Man." I clarified.

"He doesn't sound so scary." Jeff laughed.

"Don't you think that's what he wanted?" Trender muttered.

"Trust me, he's the worst." I said.

**000000000000000/0000000000/0/0000000000000/0/00000 00000000/0/0/0/0/0000000000000/**

**Uh oh, the girl's are in trouble and what's this about a new brother among the slenders?**

** See ya later**

** Songbird O.o**

xplained.

here yet. i my uncle back. my friend, "ople.

e of her being attacked by my extended family since she was my f


	4. Battling the Darkness

**When Your Dad is Slender Man 4**

**Yayz for new chapters and reviews and followers and favorites! Thanks for taking the time to review!**

***J***

It was a parent's worst nightmare for their child to get hurt and not be able to help them. I didn't care that I would be seen. I needed to go after my daughter. I was about to teleport but Trender stopped me and shook his head.

"There's nothing we can do but wait." He said.

I knew I was true and contacted Winona to come inside. Once she came in she went straight to me.

"What's going on Slender?" she asked urgently.

I said nothing but merely caught her in an embrace and kept her there. I needed her now. Render was merciless. I knew there was a very slender chance that my daughter would walk away from this alive. I held Winona close a softly kissed her. This was all I could do.

**~o~**

I screamed in terror as giant tendrils not unlike my dad's busted through the windows and flooded the classroom. They waved above us coiling like angry snakes. It was terrifying. I snuggled deeper into the wall beside me in fear. I'd seen my dad use his tentacles for many things but this was much different. Who would do this? Who could do this? My dad would never. He hid himself better nowadays so my mother and I, his family in general, wouldn't be hurt.

I felt something slimy wrap around my leg as a tendril caught me. I screamed as I was wrenched out of the window. I felt like crying I was so scared.

"DADDY!" I cried out.

I clutched my wife tighter as we watched the news report. I could just feel that something was terribly wrong. A familiar black dome had enveloped the school. I recognized this dark magic. "Trender, Splendor, come look!" I called.

Both Slenderfolk rushed into the room and saw the dome. They immediately understood what was going on. That was a Slenderfolk dome. Only Slenderfolk could get in or even look in now. This was our chance. "What are we waiting for?! Let's go!" Trender shouted.

"Wait," Splendor yelped, "Where's Jeff?"

"Who cares? Let's go!" I snapped and immediately teleported into the school grounds. Nothing would keep me from my daughter.

**~o~**

I screamed as the blackened tendrils whiplashed me back and forth in its grip. I needed to get down and help my classmates! The tendril stopped coiling for a second then a booming and sinister voice rang out.

"Brothers, it's been so long. The last time we were all together you three left me to die!" he thundered.

I looked downwards to see my dad. "DADDY!" I screamed. He looked up and was taken aback.

"I'm coming for you Hannah. Hold on!" He shouted.

"Swell to hear, but hang on to what?!" I yelled.

"This is your daughter Slender. This is so touching. Catch her." He cackled and threw me and a blinding speed.

My dad tried to teleport but only fizzed black for a few seconds. "My, my, how forgetful you are brother. You can't Slenderwalk inside the dome." It sneered.

"Dad, help me!" I cried.

My dad was too slow. I plummeted slowly and knew for sure this was the end but was jerked to the side mid flight. I saw Skype clinging to me. "Brace yourself. This is gonna hurt!" she shouted as we hit the ground.

Right before we hit the ground, Skype flipped so she took the impact. I was worried sick about her when I stood until she stood up next to me looking cat pissed. I saw Casper and Tabitha climbing down the broken cables and piped that clung to the bottom of the school. What was going on?!

**~o~ Casper's p.o.v ~o~**

I slid down another pipe like an expert before dropping a ways and clinging to another cable. It would be a long drop down. "Tabitha," I yelled, "do you have any idea what's going on?" I shouted.

"No, do you?!" she called back.

"I don't have a clue." I shrugged.

"CASPER," a voice under me shouted, "Drop, I'll catch you."

"Jeff?" I looked down, "What are you doing here?!"

"No time to explain. Just drop!" he cried.

I tightened my grip and heaved a sigh before I didn't let go but my grip slipped and I fell from the school building. I cried out and squeezed my eyes shut tight. Soon enough however a pair of strong arms wrapped around me bridal style and then the falling ceased. I peeked an eye open then both to see Jeff stared with a light blush dusting his cheeks as he held me tightly. "See, I've got you." Jeff said softly.

"Uh…huh, uh yes. Thank you." I stuttered.

"If you two are done making googly eyes at each other I could use some help here!" Tabitha shouted effectively ruining the moment.

Jeff looked up and saw Tabitha. He set me down carefully and signaled Tabitha to drop. She did and he caught her. He immediately dropped her and walked back to me. He grasped both shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"You've got to get out of here. You'll get hurt if you don't." he said sternly.

"I don't think I'll be able to. Look behind you." I pointed.

He looked and growled angrily. There were creatures of darkness behind him. I scowled and grabbed the hockey stick strapped to my back. I knew I didn't stand a chance to save my skin and not die but I had to try. I stepped next to Jeff brandishing my hockey stick. He looked at me. "Where did you get that?" he asked.

"A few friends and I raided the gym before climbing out here." I explained.

"Ah, you're not going to do much damage with a hockey stick." He stated.

"I have to try." I said stubbornly.

Jeff sighed and took my hand and began digging for something in his pocket. He placed something cold in my palm and let go. I jumped when I found a hilt connected to a short blade. He'd just handed me a knife. He smirked. "What never used a knife?" he snorted. I smirked.

"I'm not trusted around knives." I said truthfully.

"My kinda gal." he said shamelessly and charged the swarm of creatures.

I probably should have said no one trusts me with a knife because I'm more likely to stab myself standing still than an enemy.

**~o~**

I found myself in my father's arms almost immediately after the fall. He embraced me tightly as tears fell from where his eyes should have been. His embrace was crushing and full of comfort on my end. He shuddered and pulled back as chaos rang around us. My dad wiped away tears and nuzzled my head in comfort. "I thought I'd lost you." He whispered his voice cracking.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I whispered back.

Around us hissing made itself present and I was still in shock so I naturally burrowed into my dad's chest. He wrapped his arms around me tightly. "Honey don't look." He said sternly.

I didn't listen. I kinda wanted to know what would happen. My dad grew to at least fifteen feet tall with angry tendrils coiling angrily behind him. The enemy, consisting of thousands of black creatures, froze then charged again. They never stood a chance as my father took them out with his aura, his tentacles, and basically raw anger.

He shrunk in size again and grabbed me before growing bigger. He sat me with Splendor who was raging in his own way. "SPLENDOR," My dad thundered, he turned, "Watch Hannah."

Splendor nodded and brought me close. "Will my dad be okay?" I asked him. He looked down at me and thought for a moment.

"Hannah, he'll be fine. He's as tough as nails." He said at last.

"Don't forget stubborn as an ass!" Trender called as he sped past brandishing a needle.

"Uh Splendor, what's Trender going to do with a needle?" I asked.

"Well watch him." Splendor chuckled and sprayed a few of the creatures with acidic cake frosting.

I chuckled and watched as Trender's needle turned into the giant spiked steel sword. "That is so badass Trender!" I shouted at him.

"I know!" he called back.

I jumped from Splendor's grasp and searched for something to fight with. I found something…a hockey stick. I swung it at one of the creatures, taking its head off. I had a pretty good swing if I do say so myself.

**~o~**

Nobody hurt my daughter and got away with it. I grew as tall as I could and stretched to where the clouds were. I found Render Man standing there with a twisted look. He had a face like my happier brother. His was filled with pointed teeth and ringed bloodshot eyes instead of beady black eyes filled with giddiness like Splendor. I shrunk and stepped onto the black mass the newscaster called a cloud.

"RENDER," I thundered venomously, "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"Oh brother, you're so hopeless. Your delusions will get you nowhere." He snickered.

"I may be the youngest Slender but I'm in no way the weakest." I snarled.

"Ah, let's test that theory, hmm?" he faked a look a neutral surprise.

"You sick bastard. You're worse than I used to be." I growled lowly.

"How could I be lower than you? You, my brother, are a known child murderer. I am in no way a child murderer. I'll relish in the horror on your "face" however when I slay your daughter." He grinned twisted and flew down from the black mass to the battleground.

Oh hell no.

I followed after the sick bastard and tackled him mid fall. I would never let him get near my daughter. I glanced at Splendor but my daughter wasn't with him. I felt a moment of terror and guilt. This is what I had done to parents everywhere. I couldn't let it happen to me and Winona though. I was selfish like that.

I threw my oldest brother at the ground and snarled as we clashed and charged each other. He grasped my head and tried to snap my neck as I dove to bite him with split lips and teeth. I bit down on and ankle and viciously ripped my head like Smile tended to. Render howled in anger and pain before throwing me by my head across the grounds. I lunged at him again only to be smacked aside with the back of his hand. I wiped blood from my mouth but didn't let that bother me. Render would need to do a lot more to hurt me. I would heal. Trender came up beside me.

"Need some help?" he said breathlessly.

"It would be appreciated." I said without argument and we both snarled in an animalistic way at Render.

We charged him each flanked a side. I charged and punched him in the teeth as Trender hit his midsection with his sword. I was hit aside but viciously charged again and ripped off and arm. I threw it aside so he couldn't regenerate. I ignored the blood staining my suit. This was no time to worry about a clean job. I'd rip him limb from limb for even suggesting he would harm Hannah.

Trender and I managed to subdue him while Splendor took my place. I finished my brother temporarily by choking him. Though having his tentacles pulled off by Splendor or sawed off by Trender might've helped. We were done. Trender tied him up with fresh dark matter chains as the dome of blackness disintegrated. The school fell to the ground slowly and wasn't damaged too much. Thank god the dome disintegrates slowly. When it became too dangerous to stay and continue cleanup on the school grounds my brothers and I teleported away.

**~o~**

"C'mon Casper, let's get Hannah and go back to her house." I said to her.

She nodded and quickly scanned the grounds. She needed to hurry. The dome was almost gone. She grew angry and charged a black mass of creatures completely disemboweling and tearing them apart with the knife I gave her. I felt something flutter in my chest when she did that but squished the feeling. I ran over when she pulled Hannah from the mass of creatures. I quickly latched onto both of them and teleported with crackling flames.

Casper seemed startled and leapt a bit closer. I chuckle as the fire cleared and we appeared in Hannah's front hallway. "Okay I'll admit it," Casper said in awe as she looked around then looked at me, "What you did just now, that was completely badass." She said.

I couldn't help but laugh as she said that. I just couldn't imagine her cussing. We took Hannah to her dad who in turn took her to the living room and set her in his lap to heal her. Hannah was unconscious at the moment and seemed peaceful. Render Man on the other hand was still tied up and sitting in the dining room on the table still unconscious. I honestly didn't care too much for him anymore. I was glad this blood fest was finally over. I sat down at the island bar and began to clean my knife when there was a small nudge at my arm. I instinctively swung my knife and a small squeak registered in my ears. I actually looked and saw Casper. I groaned.

"Kid, don't sneak up on me." I growled.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." She apologized.

"Yeah, whatever. Sorry for swinging at you." I grumbled.

"Oh don't worry about that. At least you didn't slap me across the face like the other guy." She chuckled.

I jolted. "Wait, who slapped you?" I asked darkly. What sick bastard thought he had the right to slap her?

"Aw it was nobody important. I tapped them on the back and they whirled around and slapped me. I should've known better." she said with a dismissive wave.

"How can you be so lighthearted about that?" I said angrily.

"It was just an accident." She said her voice going soft. "If he had meant to slap me I would have knocked his block off. Even said," she chuckled darkly, "I didn't actually have to do anything. The girls behind me thought he meant to slap me and beat his ass."

"Oh," I chuckled, "Sounds like you're covered." I snickered at how soft spoken she was when she said that.

She shrugged and offered me a hilt. I took it and it happened to be my knife I handed to her. I looked at her bright eyes. "I thought you would want that back now." She cocked her head to the side.

"Yeah, thanks kid." I nodded.

She smiled happily and left the kitchen with a cheery wave before going into the living room to check on Hannah. I sighed and held the knife I had given her remembering how she ripped those black creatures to a shred. My sub conscious laughed mockingly at me. 'You are so screwed. What's Splendor gonna do when he figures out you love a human?' my conscious continued to laugh.

'Go to Hell.' I told it.

**~o~**

I was groggy as I woke up in strong arms. I moaned in annoyance at the light and snuggled deeper into the dark to my left. I heard a familiar chuckle and blinked my eyes wearily as I looked up to see a familiar featureless head. I smiled tiredly. "Hi dad." I said.

"Hannah, I'm so glad you're okay." He nuzzled my forehead then leaned back up. "I thought I told you to stay with Splendor!" my dad exclaimed.

"Couldn't do that dad," I yawned, "I needed to help."

"Why can't you just listen to me." he sighed and nuzzled my forehead again.

"I'm not a strong listener." I shrugged tiredly and tried to snuggle up in my dad's lap.

"Ah, ah, ah," he stood me up, "You have to go back to school." He said.

I sighed and tiredly pushed my dad out of the living room. I grabbed the remote and flicked to channel three.

_-The community high school has reports of extensive damage and teachers are sending homework for the children's final grades in the mail as the school is no longer structurally safe for the children. The elementary are in the same situation. With school so close to its last days they advise all homework and students stay home. An update on future plans will be released in our ten o'clock news broadcast. This is Chet-_

I turned off the static filled TV and looked at my dad with an expression of boredom mixed with exhaustion. "Get some sleep dad," I said as I headed for my room, "I'm going to take a nap." I yawned.

"B-but your friend is here." My dad protested.

"Who…Casper? CASPER!" I called.

"Yes?" she stuck her head out of the kitchen doorway.

"You should go home. I'm gonna take a nap." I said.

"Alright," she looked amused, "Though I thought you might want to come to school with me real quick." She leaned against the doorway and checked her nails, which was completely unlike her. I became suspicious.

"Why would I need to go to school?" I asked.

"Oh, no big reason…your stuff like your writings, phone, and book is there as is your diary." She began to list the thing I couldn't live without.

"Dad I'm going to school!" I called and latched onto Casper's hand and dragged her towards the door.

Jeff grabbed onto us and teleported us to the building in one of the hallways. When we split to head to our classrooms I shoved Jeff in Casper's direction. He growled but I shoved him again and the teen threw up his hands and went after her. I snickered and wrenched open the door to my classroom. It was chaotic and mostly trashed. I found my desk and began wrenching my things from it. I briefly wondered how things were going with Jeff. Casper had only been in here with notes for the teacher and a paper to fill out. She would have been in the recreational room instead. I snickered again. Jeff was _so_ in love.

**~o~**

I followed Casper down some steps into the ground floor. She headed towards a colorfully painted door. She took a key from around her neck and unlocked it. When I gave her an odd look she replied with my stuff's in here. She grabbed a backpack and a laptop bag. She also had a few books. She was about to drop them so I took them from her. She blew a strand of hair out of her face.

"Thanks man, ah appreciate it." she chuckled.

"Whoa, what's with the accent?" I asked startled.

"Wait what accent? A don't have an accent." She said without it.

"You did a second ago." I accused.

"No ah didn't. Ya must've been imaginin' it." she shook her head with a little annoyance showing.

"See, there it is again." I said loudly.

"Well…I uh, I don't…" she said flustered.

I backed her up against the wall and leaned in close. "You weren't lying to me were you?" I chuckled darkly.

"Um…" she mumbled with a bright blush on her face.

I chuckled and pulled away. "I heard it. Where exactly are you from?" I asked. She sighed and blew another strand of hair out of her face.

"Me, I'm from Missouri. The town is small and ah doubt you've heard of it so I won't say the name. I have an accent so don't make fun of me." she said without hiding her accent.

"I'm not making fun of you. It's cool." I shrugged.

"Ya really think so huh?" she laughed.

"Why do you hide it?" I asked as we went up the stairs.

"Ah, well I guess s' just cause people make fun of me I suppose." She said in a musing kind of way.

"Is it hard?" I asked genuinely interested.

"Is it hard ta do what?" she asked.

"Is it hard to hide your accent?"

"No, not tat all." She shook her head.

"Oh, I get it." I nodded.

"I tend to just slip up every once in a while." She said normally.

"I think it's kind of cute." I said without thinking.

She blushed a little. "Oh, uh, thanks." She smiled crookedly.

"No problem…you're welcome."I said and met up with Hannah.

"Did you have fun?" she asked with a Cheshire Cat grin.

"Shut up Hannah." I growled and latched onto her and Casper.

**~o~**

Casper left and I finally went upstairs to take a nap. I was done for hard work today. I honestly couldn't tell you what I was thinking then when I saw him but I knew it was along the lines of oh my god there's a angel guy in my room and he's hot!

Dad's gonna kill me

***J***

**That's it for this chapter. I hope you guys enjoy! Please review!**

** Ciao for now,**

** Songbird O.o**

!"ared. g i the window. i my leg as a tendril caught me. different. e thatmy daughter


	5. High Strung Emotions

**When Your Dad is Slender Man 5**

**New Chapter. :D Most of this is centered around Jeff and Casper. I want to get that out of the way and rolling a little before I center some things on Hannah and her life with the creepypasta. It may branch off into Jeff and Casper, then Hannah's life and then that intersecting, I really don't know yet.**

***J***

I could only stare at the gorgeous guy in front of me with a gaping mouth. I closed it but he noticed. He chuckled and stood from where he sat on my bed. I was used to random creepypasta just in my room when I got here but there were few that did that. It was usually just The Rake when HABIT was being abusive, Jack when he wanted to hang out, rarely but sometimes Zalgo would pop in under my father's nose and spoil me with something my dad banned or to warn me about something. That was usually it. Never before had a hot guy just happened to be sitting on my bed when I opened the door. I gulped as he came closer.

"You're Hannah right?" he asked.

"Um, ah ha, yeah; my name is Hannah." I stammered.

"Ah, cool, my name is Dominican. You can call me Tethers if you like." He introduced himself.

"Well, uh hi." I gathered my thoughts, "Ah, sorry my name is Hannah Gales, daughter of Slender Man. And uh, Tethers, what exactly are you doing in my bedroom?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm the newest, as you call us, creepypasta." He smiled perfectly.

"Ah, I see. That doesn't answer my question though." I replied.

"Well, you see I'm not exactly sure what to do. I was inducted and then they left me. I asked The Observer what to do and he said to visit the Operator. I assume that's your dad?" he said.

"Ah, I get it now." I nodded, "Alright Tethers, I guess I have to take care of the arrangements today." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Oh," he frowned, "How come?"

"We just got done saving an entire school from my dad's evil older brother that everyone thought was dead. He's a little tired right now." I said simply.

Tethers looked downright shocked and stepped back a little. "Wow, um you were there?" He asked.

"Of course I was." I stared before I got what he was getting at, "Oh, no sweetie you won't be doing that right away."

I may seem like I have this under control but my mind is like 'talk normal to the guy, he's a hot mess so don't screw this up'. I led him out of my room to my dad's office and grabbed a pencil and rifled through the stacks of paper until I found a sheet like the one's in the doctor's office. This one was a bit…different.

"Okay, please fill this out with a number two pencil, leave no space blank. If you don't know how to answer a question ask me and I will help you complete it. Hand in the résumé type thing when you're done and I will appropriate from there." I acted like I recited this.

"Um, okay?" he said.

"Okay man look," I decided to tell him the truth, "This is my dad's field of work not mine. I'm starting this for him cause' he tired and he's a bitch when he's tired. I can have you fill out the form but after that you'll have to wait around for a while."

"Ah, I see." He relaxed a little, "I was worried that you were all too weird." He said.

It was about twenty minutes before he was done. I sent him downstairs and since I'm nosey I read his résumé.

Name: Dominican J. Louie 

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Blonde

Date of Birth: 1996

Power: Charm, looks, and extreme deception with backstabbing

Reason for Induction: Severe Backstabbing and Ruined many lives

Specialty: Gaining people's trust then abusing it to ruin their lives and then if it doesn't work a gruesome death.

I gulped and set down the résumé. "Dad!" I called. My father came into the room with a tired look. "New inductee," I said. He looked at the paper and called him in and I left. I wasn't cut out for my dad's job. I left for my room and began my nap.

**~o~**

I woke up that morning feeling refreshed and totally relaxed. I opened my eyes to see Eyeless Jack smirking at me. I screamed bloody murder, no pun intended, and leapt from the bed. I grabbed my knife on instinct and pointed it at the guy. He chuckled at my show of panic and disarmed me before throwing me out of my room. I became scared. What was with Jack?

"I'm babysitting today. You're dad and mom are gone." He sneered.

Fun fact about Jack, when there are no possible witness around he gets nasty. I backed up and heard flames. This was my chance. "JEFF! HELP ME!" I screamed in fake terror. Jeff was up the stairs immediately and saw Jack. Casper was right behind him to my surprise. I chuckled at how protective she was.

"What was he doing Hannah?" Casper asked calmly. Ah, the calm before the storm.

"He was going to abuse me." I said simply.

Casper growled like a lion at Jack. Jeff looked at her in shock not expecting that to come from the normally sweet girl. I motioned something to Jeff. He took Casper and teleported her downstairs. With a final glare at the oddly acting Jack I followed suit but went into the dining room to text some friends. Even some other times when he had opportunities Jack wasn't like this. It was like it wasn't him to begin with.

**~o~**

I sat next to Casper on the couch as we watched TV. I discovered she wasn't a big fan of scary things to begin with. That troubled me. "Hey Casper?" I said.

"Yes?" she asked and looked at me.

"You don't like scary things do you?" I stated more than asked.

"No, not usually. I get scared really easily." She looked down at her hands in her lap.

"What about me. Aren't I scary?" I said getting a bit defensive.

"Yes, yes you can be scary. I really don't know why. I don't think I can explain it really well…" she trailed off.

"Try your best." I snarled getting annoyed.

"Well, true you're scary and all but I don't get the feeling that you'd try to hurt me intentionally. I guess I get more of a safe feeling instead of an 'oh shit I'm going to die' one." She said slowly.

I relaxed a little. "So I'm scary but you don't feel threatened." I said.

"That sounds about right. I was shy around you t first as well as a bit scared. But you've had a lot of opportunities to kill me and you didn't. You've even saved me a few times. I don't think you want to kill me, at least not now." She said.

"Okay," I sighed and put and arm around her, "I was thinking you might hate me or that you thought I wasn't scary."

"Oh, I thought you were mad at me." she muttered.

"No, I'm not mad." I pulled her close.

Casper ended up leaning on my shoulder as we watched a non-scary movie. When it ended I put in the movie Mama. She got a little panicked but I sat her back down. "Shhh, hey it's okay. Hang on to me if you get scared." I chuckled.

"But, I'm not sure if…you'll think I'm a sissy." She fretted.

"Why's that?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I hate scary things because I just can't watch them. People make fun of me when so because I get scared so much. I probably be clinging to you and whimpering through the whole thing." She whimpered.

"I don't think I'll mind that much." I chuckled.

"Do you have some sort of goal here?" she asked.

I paled a little more than natural. There was a motive. That was the embarrassing part. I wanted her to cling to me. I hated to admit it but I wanted to hold her. "Um, no." I said. She looked amused.

"Sure," she smirked and hugged my arm contently.

My pulse raced a little more than safe. "Uh what are you doing?" I asked dumbly. She looked up at me slyly.

I smirked and took her hand and pulled her into my lap before turning off the lights and starting the movie.

**~o~**

She wasn't kidding when she said she was easily scared. She buried her face in my chest half the time. I petted her head absently when she did so. I felt a bit bad for making her watch a somewhat scary movie. When it was finally over she looked depressed. "Now you think I'm pathetic don't you?" she said sadly.

"No, I don't think you're pathetic at all." I chuckled and raised her chin so she'd look me in the eye.

"You don't?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nope," I sighed, I was going soft for this girl, "God I'm soft."

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"I'm the infamous Jeff the Killer. I'm usually not so nice. I'm just not, not nice, I'm a murderer." I explained with a growl.

"I think you're nice." Casper said with a soft smile.

"Trust me if I didn't like you I wouldn't be holding you right now. If I didn't I would be shoving you out of my lap." I grumbled.

"So what're ya really like?" she asked letting her accent slip.

I could scarcely look her in her beautiful blue pools she had for eyes. I looked away and shook my head. 'Get it together Jeff,' I thought, 'You're acting like a weak sissy in front of the girl you like.'

"I'm probably not a guy you'd hang around. If you want a stereotype I'm the guy who eggs the principal's car. At least that's how I am now. I don't think I was like that before." I mused aloud.

I looked at Casper and felt a pang of anger and humiliation as she seemed hard in thought. She studied me for a second. I was slightly curious for her reaction. I supposed I was hoping that she didn't yell or say she hated me.

"I don't think I mind." She said at last.

"What?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well I've never seen you act like that before. I don't have a problem with you whatsoever." She said scratching her head absently.

"So you don't care that I'm a deranged killer who murdered his brother? You don't care that I want to murder people still?" I yelled.

"That part does bother me a little," she confessed with a sigh, "but I don't think you're so much of a killer now are you?"

"The urges have lessened," I told her, "I'm much older than you. I may still look like a teen but that's because like most creepypasta I don't age if I don't want to. I still look about seventeen. I still have the urge to murder the three that put my brother in juvy." I said.

"I'm sure you have a good reason…can we talk about something else? This is only pissing you off." She laid her head on my chest. I am proud to say I have a six pack.

"I guess." I chuckled, secretly relieved that I no longer had to talk about the heavy stuff.

"You've realized I like you, right?" I asked.

"Yes." Casper smiled and blushed.

"Then you know what happens next." I stated.

A light blush dusted her cheeks and I leaned in close. I heard her breath catch as we became closer.

"Would you two just kiss already?!" a new voice shouted.

I shouted in shock as did Casper. We both turned to see Hannah with a video camera in hand. She looked at us with feigned innocence. "What?" she asked.

I growled and clenched Casper's hand as we teleported away.

**~o~ Finish**

**Short chapter I know but I needed to stop there.**

** Ciao for now**

** Songbird O.o**


	6. Walking on Eggshells

**When Your Dad is Slender Man 6**

**Yayz for new reviews and readers! Thanks for the continued support. I appreciate the reviews and thanks in general. **

**~U~**

I growled at the darkened sky. It was two days after the whole Render Man incident and my dad was finally back. Render Man was in our house howling in anger from being tied up. Only Trender Man could let him out and that wasn't about to happen anytime soon. I was feeling melancholy from the weather. I hated the weather today. It was pouring down rain and thundering loudly. The rain was almost shaking the windows. It was a bad storm that meant I would have to stay inside today. I stared blankly out at the rain from my window.

I was so freaking bored right now… "Casper," my dad called, "Come here."

I shrugged the covers from my shoulders and went downstairs. My dad was waiting for me with a boy standing next to him. He was a bit average looking. He had dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He was looking at the ground with an indifferent. I could tell he was of an average build with a bit of a muscular build. He was tall and a little bit lean with a light black dress shirt and faded black jeans. He was wearing tennis shoes that were grey. I looked at him. It took me a minute to realize he had giant black bat wings on his back.

"This is Eden. He's having a bit of trouble with his wings. Do you think you could take him upstairs and make a hold for him?" my dad asked. "I'm hung up with new creepypasta."

"Sure, how come you're so busy?" I asked.

"This year is when potential candidates file in their requests and events to be put on the online world." He said.

"So the newer creepypasta are competing for a chance to make a public appearance?" I asked, dumbing down his response.

"I guess that's one way to put it." My dad shrugged and nudged Eden towards me.

"C'mon Eden, the sewing room is upstairs." I smiled.

"Why do you even have a sewing room?" he asked with a grouchy tone.

"You're not the first to have wing problems." I grinned.

"You don't have wings…" he snapped.

"Well I do actually, but I can't quite release them…" I said slowly as I led him upstairs.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"I was supposed to be born with wings but they grew into my body wrong when my mom was pregnant with me so my dad had another creepypasta, with knowhow on wings, cut them off permanently." I explained.

"You have no trace of feathers anywhere?" he smirked.

"Once in a while a few feathers will sprout but they merely fall off. That hasn't happened for years though." I sighed and opened the door to the sewing room.

"Poor, poor human girl." He mocked.

I punched him in the face. "Shut up, stand up straight, spread your wings out as far as they'll go, and let me measure them." I snapped.

"Whatever." He growled and spread out his wings.

The strangest thing happened when he did. His posture changed a little bit when he did and his hands flew to his face and he cried a little. I immediately felt terrible. "Honey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What did I say to you?" he asked.

"You were mocking me is all." I said softly not quite getting it yet.

"I'm sorry, LEECH likes to piss people off." He said.

"Oh, so you're like Evan and HABIT." I realized.

"Kinda, I can usually control LEECH. It's just harder when my wings aren't spread." He explained.

"Let me talk to LEECH." I said.

"I can't believe you fell for that!" Eden began to cackle and fell on the floor howling with laughter.

I shouted angrily and pounced on Eden who fought back. We rolled over one another hissing and shouting. I guess all the noise got my father's attention. I suddenly found a tentacle wrapped around my waist and I was yanked into the air. Eden was in another tentacle writhing trying to get out.

"It's no use you lying idiot. It's impossible to get out of his grasp." I spat and turned my nose up and away.

"How would you know?!" he snapped.

"He's my dad you nit wit. Of course I know!" I growled.

"What is going on in here!" my dad shouted.

"Eden is a lying idiot is what's going on!" I seethed.

"Well you're the gullible one that fell for it." Eden sniffed.

"That's enough from both of you," my dad sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Eden stop lying to my daughter and Hannah stop attacking the creepypasta."

"Whatever." Eden grouched.

"Yes dad." I rolled my eyes.

He let both of us down. Eden ruffled his wings and dusted off his shoulders. I snorted and rolled my eyes. What a sissy.

"Spread your wings twerp." I growled and my dad left with a shake of his head.

"Why should I dingbat?" Eden huffed.

"Do you want to make the hold yourself?" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever." He grumbled.

Eden stretched out his wings and I yanked them out a bit wider just to be an ass. He growled a bit. "Hush up bat boy." I snapped and hooked the measuring tape to the edge of his wing and took the measurements before recording them and choosing a black fabric to cut. I took the marking pencil and etched in lines for the hold for hi wings. Eden took one of my pencils. "Hey!" I protested.

"Hush human." He waved dismissively and searched through the room before finding some paper. I rolled my eyes and began to make lines. I held up the fabric and ran my pointer finger over the lines to check them.

"Stop moving." Eden voice cut through the silence.

"What?" I asked and began to move.

"Stop, don't move!" he pleaded.

Out of fear I didn't move a muscle. I heard pencil hit paper and could make out the sounds of quick strokes. "Are you drawing me?" I asked.

"Yes, now stop talking. It ruins the portrait." He instructed.

I stood there frozen as his pencil strokes alternated from hard and rapid to slow, soft, and calculated. It was actually thrilling to be a subject of drawing. Eden got up after a while and walked closer to me. He studied my features and ran his hands over my nose and his fingers ghosted over my neck. He walked back to his paper and began to draw using soft and calculated strokes. He smiled once or twice. "You may move now." He said after about fifty minutes.

I began to cut the pattern out and laid it on the table to copy. I searched through the fabric rolls and chose the fabric that matched the pattern color I chose. I cut out his hold and began to sew it together. Eden studied me again. Once I was finally done with the hold I had Eden stand up and fold his wings. I wrapped the hold around the wings. My hand brushed against one causing Eden to shudder. The wing was softer and more malleable than I thought it'd be. I wrapped the hold around them and looped it before the wing was secure. I tied them and they disappeared.

"There we go Eden, now you can control your wings. You release with a contraction and fold with a flick of the inner muscles. Simple, right?" I smiled.

"Thank you Hannah." He sighed and handed me the drawing before he left the room. I unfolded it and gasped.

The drawing was beautiful. Every curve seemed to be perfect in every way. The strokes were identifiable and the details were simply flawless. I smiled and hung and went to the closet and retrieved a frame from it. I hung it in the frame and put it up on the wall.

Eden was in the living room conversing with Dominican. "Eden, watch out for him. His résumé says he's a backstabber who ruins you after you befriend him." I warned the boy. Eden's eyes widened and he stepped back and jogged to stand next to me. I was next to one of the bookshelves looking for my favorite book. It was one that Casper had shown me after she went looking for it after she read it years ago. It was "Island of the Aunts". It was a great book and it was totally hilarious.

Eden took the book from me and studied it. "_Island of the Aunts_…sounds terrible." He scoffed.

"It's one of my favorites and it is a good book." I tried to snatch it away from him.

"I think I'll read it." he sniffed.

"I was going to read it!" I growled and took it from him. I quickly searched the bookshelf and grabbed the first book from the 'Left Behind' series and shoved it in his arms.

"Read that, it's a good book." I sighed and hopped over the couch before sitting down on it.

Eden rolled his eyes but after a while he too was lost to the world in his book.

**~o~**

I sat in Casper's living room waiting for her to come down from her room. Apparently from what I pieced together these people were just Host Parents while her real parents were back in Missouri. A lot of those students had to be sent here or to other places because the school was badly damaged. Her parents back in Missouri were waiting for the school to be rebuilt.

I found it to be a strange method but I wasn't going to argue with it. Her Host Parents liked her well enough but were gone for the next couple of days for a conference in New Orleans. I hadn't told her I was here yet so the initial yelp of shock was expected. I hadn't expected her to fall backwards and slide/fall down the stairs on her ass. I stared at her as she got up.

I swallowed the lump in my throat. God she was hot.

She wore a teal blue sports bra that girls worked out in and a blue, green, teal, and sea green plaid button up shirt that was currently unbuttoned. She also wore short shorts that were originally blue, I suspected, but the top half and been bleached white. Other than that her hair hung loosely on her shoulders.

"Jeff, hey," she shook out of her daze and smiled, "I didn't hear you come in."

"I teleported." I said throatily.

"Oh, hey are you okay?" she asked and bent down to check my temperature. "You don't feel warm." She replaced her hand with her lips which caught me off guard.

"Uh…Casper…" I gulped.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?" I asked.

She seemed to realize what was going on and pulled back with an embarrassed blush on her cheeks. "Shit, I'm sorry. Tis a habit of mine. My mom does it like that so I kinda picked it up."

"It's alright." I gulped and shook of my own daze.

"So do you feel okay?" she checked and squatted in front of me.

"I uh, feel fine. I just feel a bit hot." I stammered.

"Jeff."

"Yeah?"

"You are hot, just don't blow your ego over me saying it." she chuckled and stood up.

I guess I snapped at that. I stood up immediately and grabbed a fistful of hair before crushing my lips into hers. She let out a muffles squeak but melted into it. I broke away for air before diving in to capture her lips in another kiss. She seemed to get the hang of it and wrapped her arms around my neck. I broke and let her go. She seemed a bit dazed and her cheeks were flushed scarlet.

"Heh, I'm going to go out on a whim here and say that was your first kiss?" I guessed as I nuzzled her forehead.

"Wha…ah huh." She mumbled.

"You might want to get used to that." I said in a loud whisper before chuckling and setting her on the couch.

"Oh…okay." I snickered as she was still dazed.

I was going to have fun with this. Casper shook off her daze and looked at me with a slightly tilted head and I laughed. "Uh, what's so funny?" she asked.

"I was thinking that I'd have fun with this." I said.

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Ahm gonna make something clear to you," she said with her accent which just showed how serious she'd just gotten, "Ah don't mind kissin and a scattered cuddle or two. But if ya'll are thinkin' for even a second that it'll go farther dan dat you 're outta yer mind."

"Wait...what?" I asked. She sighed heavily.

"Ahm tryin' ta be clear dat I don't mind kissing and huggin but I won't do nothing more. I'm not a whore by any means so forget it. No heavy touchin." She said.

"You'll let me kiss, hug, and "cuddle" you but nothing more?" I asked.

"Ahm a young girl and a safe one at dat. Ahm sorry if ya don't like it Jeff but if ya'll are expecting more than dat ahm sorry." She said awkwardly.

"I can respect that. I can remember a girlfriend of Liu's saying the same thing once. If he respects that then I can too." I said at last.

"Good, too many guys have tried ta go too far with a few people ah know. Ah don't like it. I was a little worried when ya said what you did cause I thought you were expecting somethin' like dat." She rubbed her head sheepishly.

"I'll respect your rule." I chuckled.

"I'm starting' ta tink dat ya really aren't as bad as ya say ya are." She tilted her head.

"Trust me; I'm only this nice to you, Hannah, and the few creepypasta that can potentially put me in a coffin…like Hannah's dad for example." I told her.

"So yer choosin' ta be nice ta me like dis?" she asked.

"Exactly." I nodded.

"Well then I feel special." She giggled and I put my arm around her. "Hey, have you eaten yet?" she asked.

"No, I haven't." I answered.

"Want me to make something?" she asked.

"Sure, what's on the menu?" I asked as we both headed towards the kitchen.

**~o~**

I yawned and stretched out from my spot on the couch. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked over to Eden. I chuckled as he was still engrossed in his book. "Eden." I called. He didn't respond and I smiled groggily. I expected as much. That book series was very addicting. I stretched out my arms and went to go get something for lunch.

I felt my pocket vibrate and saw the caller ID was Casper.

"Hello?" I asked.

*Just had my first kiss. * was her reply.

"It was Jeff wasn't it?" I kept my voice even and resisted the urge.

*Yeah, how'd you know? * She asked.

"He was totally crushing on you and you fell for him. It was obvious. Have fun but not too much fun." I said cheerfully.

*Jeff and I already discussed that smart-aleck. * Casper chuckled.

"Yeah, have a good time." I hung up.

Then I squealed in sheer happiness. "What's going on?!" My dad and his brothers asked with startled expressions…well the ones they could manage.

"Girl shit!" I declared rapidly as I sped past up the stairs and leapt into bed to take a nap.

**~o~ Three hours later ~o~**

I woke up from my nap feeling groggy. I sat up in bed and untangled myself from the multitude of blankets. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes in time to hear a knock. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's Eden." was the reply.

"Oh hang on, give me a moment." I flattened my hair down and opened the door.

"I need to borrow some books." He said as it opened.

"And you need me because…" I asked.

"I don't know which books are good." He shrugged.

"You made me get out of bed for that?" I stated.

"Well, yes." He nodded.

"Ugh, move then." I trekked downstairs and stretched my arms as I reached the bookcases. I scanned and grabbed the ladder before climbing it and grabbing a book and opening it. I flipped the pages.

"Don't move." Eden said once again.

"Eden, we don't have time for another drawing." I said with a sigh.

"Don't move." He repeated as if I hadn't talked.

A sketchbook was already opened to a blank page and a pencil was waiting on top of it. The sketchbook lay on the couch in a balanced perch. Eden climbed the bookcase and grabbed my arm and moved it a little to the right before moving my legs into a new potion. I moved to make sure I could stand like that and not fall. I was actually really high. Eden then moved my head a little with gentle hands. He then climbed down and studied me with a critical eye. He released his wings and flew up near and hovered there.

He took my ponytail from my wrist and did my hair in a sloppy bun before hovering back towards the ground. He seemed satisfied and folded his wings so they disappeared. He grabbed his sketchbook and began to glide his pencil across the page. I could watch him this time as he drew. He made it look flawless and easy to do. I began to lean forward to try and see him draw as he hunched over his work. Next thing I knew I was plummeting from about fifteen feet in the air.

"Ahh!" I cried out and waited for the hard floor.

It never came.

I was stopped in mid-flight as a pair of strong arms caught me bridal style in the air. I opened my eyes to see Eden with his bat wings extended and arched gracefully. He hovered with me in his arms and a concerned look plastered on his face.

"Are you alright Hannah?" he asked.

I nodded and swallowed a lump in my throat. "Yes I'm alright. Thank you Eden." I said.

"Good," he set me down, "We'll continue some other time."

"Okay then." I smiled and chose a book from the shelf, "Here's a good…Eden?" I asked.

Eden had disappeared. Where the heck had he gone? I walked into the kitchen and found my dad in one of the chairs at the island bar. He was hunched over the mail.

"Dad, have you seen Eden?" I asked and looked around.

"Who?" he asked blankly.

"Eden, from this morning." I said.

"Honey, I don't know anyone named Eden. Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said and walked out of the kitchen.

What the hell?

**~o~**

**Oh, looks like something's happened. Or has it. You'll just have to wait and see what's going on! **

**Ciao for now,**

** Songbird O.o**


	7. Limited Time

**When Your Dad is Slender Man 7**

**Seventh chapter and installment of this story. Wahoo, this is great! Sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation for a week.**

**There is lots of Jeff and Casper fluffiness in this chapter. You have been warned. It may rot your teeth. Ah but don't worry, we have lots of Hannah too…just more of our couple! I can't seem to stay with Hannah. I keep veering to the couple. I'll get to her. She's coming. **

**~o~**

It had only been a day since I kissed Casper so I decided to see her again the next morning. I lounged around on the couch and waited for her. She didn't notice me but I definitely noticed her. Her house clothes showed a lot of skin. She had her headphones on and music blaring. I got a sneaky grin on my face and snuck up behind her without making a sound. I rapidly hooked my arms under hers and clamped one hand over her eyes and the other over her mouth. She immediately thrashed until I bit her ear intimately.

I can't help it. I am much older than her as I've explained.

I felt her try and turn so I let her go. She vaulted off and whipped around before pressing against the counter. "Jeff," she shouted but failed at looking angry, "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Heh, sorry babe." I snickered and came forward to kiss her. She turned away in playful defiance.

"Ah, so you're trying to refuse me huh?" I chuckled and gave her a predatory look.

"Jeff, what are you doing?" she said suspiciously.

"You're refusing me, bad move." I chuckled darkly.

"Jeff, I'm warning you." Casper slid over the table putting it between us.

"Scared?" I asked with a natural split grin.

Casper backed up as I came closer. She darted to the side and I followed. I lunged and so did she. She rolled into a defensive position. I chuckled darkly again. I came at her fully and she sprang up and ran out the back door before I could blink twice.

Damn, she's actually pretty fast. I charged after her and smirked when she came into view. She smirked herself and went almost double her speed. I laughed manically and merely disappeared into a column of flames. I appeared directly in front of Casper who was going at full speed. She crashed right into me actually sending me crashing into the ground, hard. She and I went tumbling before we finally stopped with her sprawled on top of me. She groaned and shook off her daze after a few moments. She looked up to see me smirking below her.

"Oh don't be so smug." She snapped without anger.

"Ah huh, not gonna happen." I pulled her head down and kissed her.

I sat up with her in my lap. I broke the kiss and touched my nose to hers. I was about to say 'I love you' but stopped myself and shook the urge away. I settled for grabbing a handful of her hair and giving her a slow sweet kiss. She melted into it. I dove in and kissed her again and again. She kissed me back. I grabbed her by the back of the neck. Soon enough both of us were breathless. I kissed her neck lovingly and wrapped my arms around her. She giggled and wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my ear.

"I could get used to this." I sighed and wrapped my arms around her.

I was happy she wasn't scared of me. I was happy she accepted me. Now I just had to keep it that way. She stirred and I loosened my hold to look at her. She had a look on her face.

"What're you thinking about?" I asked.

"Have you ever heard of the Owakaiya?" she asked.

"No…" I shook my head.

"Want to go with me to visit it. I'm bringing Hannah this time." She tilted her head.

"I guess…what is it?" I asked.

"Well…I'm not real sure you'd go if I told you. It sounds boring in description but it's the coolest thing in person." She said carefully.

"Casper, what is it?"

"It's a spirit tree. I found one when I was really little. An old friend of mine and I visited it all the time. The thing is actually alive. It's able to do all kinds of things." She said with a sigh.

"Such as?" I asked uninterested.

"Well, if you visit often enough and…I guess befriend her is the closest term you get these special leaves that can revive people. There's other things she can do but that's the real attention grabber." She said.

"Whoa, the leaves revive people?" I asked in awe.

"Yeah…look you'll just have to see it in person. Do you want to come or not?" she asked.

"I guess, I've got nothing to do today anyway." I shrugged and teleported she and I back to the house.

"Hey, if you're coming along you'll want to wear something lighter." She told me.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's hot out and you have to hike there." She explained.

"I could just teleport us there." I suggested. She shook her head.

"You can't teleport into the forest she's in. I've tried."

"But you can't teleport."

"I know, other people have tried. It doesn't work." She explained.

"Well then," I kissed her forehead and ruffled her hair, "I'll be back."

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I stretched in front of my mirror. I was going on a hike with Casper today. I chose to wear a gray tank top, shorts and tennis shoes. I brushed out my black hair and reached for my ponytail which rested on my desk. When my hand hit the desk I just felt the wood surface. I looked to find the ponytail missing.

"What the fuck?" I cursed and got down on my hands and knees.

I crawled around and moved things on the floor. I stood back up and moved things around on my desk but the thing was missing. "First my dad forgets the very guy he introduced me to and now things are disappearing. I'm going insane." I growled.

"Sounds like you have it rough." A familiar voice came from behind me.

I turned and saw Eden stretched out on my bed. He had my ponytail in hand and was twiddling it between his fingers. "Hey, where the heck did you go yesterday?" I demanded.

"Sorry, I was summoned so I columned." He shrugged.

"I don't understand." I sighed.

"I'm a winged assistant to the Sentinel winged creepypasta. I was summoned so I created a column of light to teleport through." He said.

"Don't the Winged Sentinels have a rivalry with the Slenderfolk?" I asked.

"Yeah they do, but the Winged Assistants are neutral territory." He explained.

"Oh, gotcha. Hey, why did my dad forget about you?" I asked.

"Ah, it's side affect. He was in the same room I was in when I teleported. It's temporary, he should remember by now." He shrugged.

"Ah, good to hear…Can I have my ponytail back now?" I asked.

"Turn around." He said.

I sighed but did so. He took hold of my hair and began to pull it back. He then put my hair in a neat ponytail. I turned back to face him. "Uh, thanks." I said.

"No problem." He shrugged.

"Hey, what are you doing today?" I asked.

"Uh, nothing actually. Why?" he asked.

"Want to come on a hike with me and a friend?" I offered.

"I guess, where are we hiking?" he asked.

"We're actually hiking to this amazing place Casper showed me one time. The place itself is breathtaking but the tree in it is…heavenly." I described it.

"What's the tree called?" he asked suspiciously.

"How did you know it had a name?" I said suspiciously.

"Well, it sounds familiar." He huffed.

"It's called the Owakaiya." I told him.

"She found it?!" he exclaimed.

"Found what?" I asked.

"The Owakaiya was a tree from the Winged Sentinel's garden. It disappeared." He shouted.

"Casper isn't the first human to see it. Someone showed it to her when she was really little. Well she went to the forest with a friend and they got separated. She found the tree and then her friend met up with her there. He told her about it. She's visited it ever since." I told him sharply.

I knew Casper was the type to dream about flying with wings and having awesome powers to save people. It was where a ton of her creativity sparked from. But I knew she'd panic if she was forced to become a Winged Sentinel assistant or something. I would hate for her to be forced into something. I would protect her from that or being forced to be a proxy or anything of the sort.

It would cause her to have a mental breakdown…more than likely.

That would cause problems.

"If someone showed her then I'm assuming the Spirit Tree chose to be on the humane side for a generation." He murmured.

"What?" I asked.

"From time to time the Owakaiya chooses to only be seen by humans." He shrugged.

"Why?"

"It's gets bored with us Sentinels." He said simply.

"Oh, weird…want to come along?" I asked again.

"What the hell, why not." He shrugged and disappeared.

He was probably going to put on lighter clothes.

**~o~ Two Hours Later, Casper's P.O.V ~o~**

I made it to the Tippany Forest and parked my truck about a mile into the trees. I hopped out of the driver's seat and shut the door. After a quick stretch I padded to the tailgate and pulled it down to retrieve the cooler. I had tons of drinks but I was saving most of them for when we got back. I sat on the tailgate and opened a root beer while I waited for the others.

"Hey babe." Jeff's voice broke the silence as a pair of strong arms wrapped around me from behind.

"Oh, hey man." I smiled.

"Man huh?" he asked as he sat down behind me so it was between his legs.

"Still trying to find the right word." I leaned back.

"Heh, never had a girl do that." He snorted and pressed a kiss to my ear.

I blushed. I wasn't much of a guy magnet. Heck I'd hardly ever dated before. This intimacy was new to me. Never had I had a guy so comfortable around me like he was. It was incredibly nice.

"Earth to hot girl." Jeff snapped his fingers in front of my eyes.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"Oh, good you're alive." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes playfully and turned my head forward. It was quiet.

"You alright?" Jeff asked the playful edge to his voice gone.

"Hmm, yeah I'm fine. Just have a lot on my mind." I trailed off.

"Like what?" he asked.

"Jeff I wanted you and Hannah here because I'm leaving soon." I said sadly.

"Wait, what?!" he shouted.

"Jeff I was only here for the school year. It's summer now. I'm going home soon. This is Colorado, I live in Missouri. Its two states away. I don't know if I'll see you guys again." I said softly.

"When are you leaving?" a girl's voice cut through the silence.

I turned to see Hannah looking hurt. I ducked my head towards the ground. I couldn't look them in the eye. "I'm leaving in a little over two weeks." I said quietly.

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" Jeff demanded.

"I didn't know how to bring it up…" I shuddered. I was going to start crying if this kept up.

"Can't you stay for the summer at least?" Hannah asked hopefully.

"No, Hannah I don't want to leave you guys but I miss my real mom and dad. I'm even missing my brother. I'm sorry." I trembled.

A pair of arms pulled me back and turned me around. I had no time to react as Jeff hugged me. "I'll visit as much as I can. I'll miss seeing you every day." He said softly.

"If I could interrupt," yet another voice came, "Owakaiya might be able to fix this."

I turned to see a person I'd never met before. He had wings on his back and stood close to Hannah. "Oh, um hello." I said slowly.

"Oh, Casper, this is Eden." Hannah smiled and gestured to the teen.

"Nice to meet you Eden." I nodded.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

We got on our way soon enough, following Casper through the maze-like forest. She seemed to know exactly where she was going. The forest really was nice but Jeff was who I was worried about. He was quieter than normal for him. I assumed he was just thinking about Casper having to go away and back home.

Suddenly, Casper stopped. We had reached a cliff. "We only have about another mile once we get down." She told us.

"Whoa, wait, we have to climb down the cliff?" Jeff grabbed Casper's hand.

"Well, yes…" Casper nodded.

"Well, I know what I'm going to do." Eden grinned and spread his wings.

I yelped as he flew at me and grabbed me bridal style. I then screamed when he went at a vertical dive straight down the cliff. "What the fuck!" I screamed.

**~o~ Jeff ~o~**

I watched as Casper climbed down slowly towards the bottom. She was right when she said I couldn't teleport so I settled for climbing down close to her. In all honesty I was angry and annoyed with her. I didn't want her to leave. I couldn't teleport long distances like I would need to visit her in her state as often as I'd like to. It would be weeks at a time between visits.

I snapped from my thoughts when she slipped a little. I grabbed her waist to steady her. I could almost hear her heart pounding. She blushed and thanked me. We climbed down the rest of the way no problem. She grinned and grabbed my hand before taking off. Hannah and Eden were hot our heels as she nearly sprinted.

Then the scenery almost instantly changed from regular forest to something I had never seen before. It was something straight out of a fairy tale. The grass was perfectly even and the plushest shade of green. The trees bent perfectly over each other and the leaves were solid and colored just right. There was a stream that was sky blue and fish of every color. In the center however must've been the Owakaiya.

"That's her." Casper pointed the tree in the center.

It was massive. I doubted if we all linked arms and tried to wrap around it we couldn't. The wood seemed to be mixed of dark ebony and redwood. However the leaves were like a weeping willow. The leaves and branches were so thick you couldn't see the center.

It seemed to have an aura around it. It was alive just like she said. It was almost human. Casper took my hand again and led me to the base of the tree. She put her hands on the trunk and smiled. The air around her seemed lighter.

"Hey, it's nice to see you." She smiled.

The tree's leaves rustled in response and the leaves and branched wrapped around her loosely as if hugging her. It was brief and they ebbed away. I stepped closer.

"This is Jeff." She hugged me.

The tree snaked its branches down again. It came closer and poked me experimentally. I waved them away. Casper laughed. "Jeff it's alright." She giggled.

I sighed and poked the branches myself. Casper smirked and held one of her arms up. The aura around the tree shifted suddenly and the tree lashed out one of its branches and rapidly wrapped it around my girlfriend's arm. She was yanked from my arms and into the air before being launched into the branches of the middle of the tree. I panicked.

"No, damnit, give her back." I whipped out a knife and waved it threateningly, "I'm warning you!"

"Wait, Jeff!" Hannah cried and pulled me back.

"That thing has her!" I roared.

"Casper's fine, she's perfectly safe." Hannah yelled.

"But-." I shouted.

"Watch," she said calmly and raised her hand like Casper had, "Do this okay."

Just as Casper had, the branch ensnared Hannah's arm and launched her into the air before dragging her into the branches. I looked at Eden who was in the process of doing the same thing. In seconds I was the last one left. I stared at my hand. "If she's hurt at all I will come back here alone and set you ablaze until you're reduced to ashes," I paused, "She's fucking mine."

I raised my hand and it was different. The tree lashed at me but the branch didn't go for my arm but slithered and coiled in front of my face like a snake. For a second I swore there was taunting laughter before the branch coiled almost painfully around my arm and yanked me into the air. I yelled out in surprise as I was dragged through branches that turned to a soft tan color before they suddenly cleared and slightly below me was the base of the tree. I was roughly dropped right behind Casper. With a growl I sat up.

"Jeff!" Casper yelped and helped me up, "You don't have to be an ass." She snapped to the tree and helped me sit down with her and the others.

The base was hollow, just a giant flat space as if it was a dome shaped room in a house. It was incredible admittedly but I wasn't going to give the Owakaiya the satisfaction.

"Are you okay?" I asked Casper. She giggled and kissed my cheek.

"I'm perfectly fine." She smiled.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I was happy to see them together. With a yawn I turned to see Eden at the base of the tree that stuck up through the center of the tree. I got up and walked over to stand next to my somewhat odd friend.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Hmm," he turned, "Nothing, ever had a Caulis?" he asked.

"Um no…" I said tilting my head.

"Didn't think so." He smirked and put his hand on the tree like Casper had.

Suddenly these little oyster-looking things fell from the branches. I jumped towards Eden, startled by the sudden…whatever this was. I ended up snickering when most of the oyster-things kept landing on Jeff. "Does the tree not like Jeff?" I asked Eden.

"It's more like she's giving him a hard time about dating Casper. I believe it's taken to the girl so she's taken to torturing him." he snickered.

"Ah, sucks to be him right now." I smiled.

"These are Caulises," Eden picked up one of the oysters, "they're edible."

I looked at Casper who had already broken one open for Jeff then herself. I pulled Eden over to sit in a small circle with them while she showed Jeff how to eat the meat-like stuff inside and drink the sweet liquid inside. It was delicious. Eden smiled and we all talked. For hours the four of us sat there talking and laughing.

Casper and Jeff left after a while and headed back up the cliff, leaving Eden and I alone. I suddenly felt awkward and fell quiet.

"Are you okay Hannah?" Eden asked.

"Sure, I'm just sitting in the center of a living tree eating oyster-imitations with my friend who happens to be a minor creepypasta assistant of Winged Sentinels having a grand time. How about you?" I said cheerily.

Eden snorted and rolled his eyes. "Okay then Ms. Sarcastic." He chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say." I twisted around to pop my spine.

"Is it supposed to be that loud?" Eden asked looking horrified at the sound of my back.

"Probably not but it's not a big deal." I shrugged and laid back.

Eden stared at me. It was a little creepy. "What are you doing?" I asked at last.

"Watching you," he said simply, "problem?"

"It's a tad creepy." I stated.

"My bad." He rolled his eyes moodily.

"What's with you?" I asked in annoyance at his suddenly sour mood.

"Oh, it's nothing human." He huffed.

"What the hell. Why are you so impish all of a sudden." I sat up and glared.

"I don't have to answer you human." He got up and walked away.

"What the hell's your problem." I grabbed his shoulder and whipped him around.

"Leave me the hell alone." He snarled and disappeared in a bright flash of light.

I stood there in anger for a moment at his sudden sourpuss mood but it melted away when my dad appeared with an unnerving aura around him.

"What's wrong dad? How'd you even get here?" I asked in confusion.

"I could ask you the same thing. How and why are you here?" he demanded and walked over.

"Casper, Jeff, Eden and I hiked here together," I told him, "I thought you couldn't teleport here."

"Slender walking and teleporting are two different things. Where are the others you were with?" he asked urgently.

"Casper and Jeff left a while ago. Eden just turned sour for some reason and disappeared…Dad what's going on?" I asked.

"There was a large spike in dark energy. It was Slenderfolk based but there were no Slenderfolk here with you…was there?" he asked.

"No, we were the only ones." I told him.

"Strange," he was silent for a moment before he put an arm around me, "are you heading home?" he asked with a sigh.

"I supposed so." I muttered.

"Do you want me to take you?" he offered.

"Would you please?" I nodded.

With that we Slender-walked home.

**~o~ Jeff ~o~**

I climbed up the cliff face next to Casper. She kept slipping and I was tempted to ignore her claims of being able to handle herself and just carry her up myself.

Don't doubt my strength; I carried Liu on my back when we went rock climbing before becoming a killer. We used to do that a lot as a family. And Liu at that time was probably heavier than her. Besides it was getting dark and I didn't want to do this all night.

She climbed up quickly again and I followed effortlessly after her. She wasn't half bad at it but just as I expected she slipped and fell. She caught herself before I could even touch her. "See, I got it." she said.

I felt it was more to her than me though.

"I really don't care if you can," I smirked and plucked her effortlessly, "I'm not going to risk you hurting yourself again."

I swung her around and let go briefly. She instinctively latched onto my back. I chuckled softly and climbed up the cliff quickly and still effortlessly. Once we got to the top she climbed down and pouted. It was cute to see her with her arms crossed and her lip in a perfect pout.

"You're cute when you pout." I said softly and pulled her close.

She tried her hardest not to smile and look mad but ultimately failed and a small grin and blush appeared. "Can't stay mad huh?" I snickered.

She huffed and stuck her nose in the air before stalking towards her truck. She briefly turned around with a mix of a goofy and mad expression and said, "Thank you." Before turning around and walking not even ten feet before she smacked hard against a tree. She fell back on her ass. I laughed at her.

"Damnit, I just can't win." She crossed her legs and arms with a playfully exasperated look on her face.

I wouldn't admit it, even to her, but I wanted to have as many of these little moments with her as I could before she had to leave for home. I walked over and casually leaned against the tree and looked down at her. "Having fun on the ground?" I asked and couldn't keep the full grin off my face.

"You," she popped up and goofily stuck a finger on my nose, "Can be quiet."

She turned and made a small ark so she was going the right direction. She yawned and I followed her with my signature split grin still fully in place. She made it to her truck and opened the driver's side door and fiddled with the ignition while leaning over the driver's seat to do so. She didn't realize how naturally she let these openings happen.

I came up behind her and got close. I gently slipped my hands under her belly that was pressed to the seat. She yelped in surprise and stood up. I chuckled into her hair and playfully bit at her ear. It wasn't often a creepypasta like me found a girl he just immediately clicked with. It was easily more difficult than being human and trying to date.

Almost all of us were terrifying by appearance. And many of us were around Slender's age or older. I luckily wasn't that old. But others that old might have found it fun to terrify the human race when they were younger, but truth be told a lot of them get lonely when they're older and scaring humans gets boring then pointless. Trying to find someone to settle down with after having a reputation of killing and scaring nearly your whole life is becoming increasingly difficult.

You can understand why some like Slender and I would become so gentle or caring. Who the hell knows when you'll get another chance where someone will be willing to love you or heck even care about you to begin with?

I may not be so old as Slender or Zalgo nor am I exactly bored with my habits. But I am in my mid/late twenties while I still look about seventeen. Hormones are still running high; so finding a girlfriend who's not a slut or something of the sort is just fucking awesome to me.

Casper giggled at my actions and squirmed. I bent down and kissed her neck for a moment. I glanced at the digital clock on her radio as I stood up straight again and found it was already evening. It was shocking how fast time had passed with her and the others. It was already a few minutes past four. We had been here since ten o'clock so that's six hours. Long time…

"Alright love," I pulled away and lifted her into the driver's seat, "you need to be heading home." I told her.

She furrowed her eyes causing them to wrinkle at the edges. She looked at the clock and blinked in surprise. "Whoa, long time." She murmured.

"Yeah, I'll probably see you tomorrow. I've got stuff I have to take care of tonight." I cupped her cheek and kissed her gently, "Stay inside and lock doors and windows and go to sleep like a normal teenage girl."

"Please tell me that 'go to sleep' was a joke." She said with a glint in her eyes.

"Who told I say that?" I asked.

"I've read things since I Google constantly and I've heard some things from Hannah." She smiled bashfully.

"Yeah well," I smirked and put my hands on her waist, "believe it when you hear it from me." I leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead before stepping back and erupting into a column of flames. Even if I had her I couldn't keep the killing urges at bay for forever.

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

I headed home after closing the tailgate and managing to turn the truck around and get to the road. Unfortunately my host parents weren't back yet. I cherished having Jeff around seeing how loving he could be. I hated to admit it but I've fallen in love with him…hard. I hate to think we might break-up later in life. It would be my first heartbreak in general and my first 'I-actually-fucking-fell-hard-in-love-with-this-gu y-and-now-he-breaks-my-heart-into-itty-bitty-piece s' heartbreak all rolled in one.

I'd need a lot of ice cream. But I tried not to think about that as I drove home. I depended on him more than what was healthy since I hadn't had host parents or parents around for almost a week and a half. I missed my real parents. By the time I got home the sun was dipping below the horizon. I got into the garage and went up the path to the front door. A chill suddenly ran down my spine. I had a bad feeling. I unlocked the door and slowly opened it to see four men in black suits and 'smiles-that-are-like-the-ones-on-the-freaks-in-th at-twisted-movie-The-Purge'. I backed up only to have a fifth man in a suit and smile violently slam the door behind me and grasp my arm hard enough to almost snap it.

"Hello Casper. Please, take a seat. We have much to talk about." He grinned at me.

I trembled and tried to resist before being thrown into the air and landing painfully in front of the couch. Another one of the men grasped my throat just enough so I could only breathe.

"All we ask is for your cooperation;" he said sweetly, "resistance is useless. We only need answers and we'll leave you be."

"But…" I tried to protest only to have my throat squeezed painfully. I coughed violently.

"Resistance is useless." He repeated.

**~o~**

**Oh no, Casper's in deep shit. Sorry for the long wait. It took me a while to get into writing and mix that with the vacation you get long waits.**

**Please Review.**

**Lots of Love! :D Songbird**


	8. Full of ECHOs

**WYDISM 8**

**Hello, last chapter was long…hopefully this one is too. We last left with Casper in hot water. Let's get back to her. **

**Enjoy…fluffiness ahead…and Hannah too **

**Happy Father's Day!**

**~o~**

I trembled as the men surrounded me. I was terrified. What could I possibly have to offer? I gulped as the smiled at each other then leaned in close.

"Now your name is Casper Vega, correct?" one of them asked.

"Y-yes, that's my name." I nodded.

"Casper," one shook his head looking disappointed, "Where's that lovely accent of yours. Be real with us."

"Leave meh alone. What da hell are ya'll afta?" I said boldly.

My head snapped to the side sharply then pain registered on my face. I blinked back tears from the slap. I bit back a growl and looked them in the eye.

"Watch your tone you filthy redneck. Show some respect." Yet another snarled.

"Yea, whateva…" I nodded.

"Now that we're acquainted, we're from ECHO: **E**xterminating **C**reatures of **H**ell-born **O**ddity." The first one said.

"Now we have reason to believe you are in league with what is commonly known as creepypasta."

"Are you working for one?"

"No."

"Are you in league with one?"

"Negative."

"Are you the child of one?"

"Nope."

"Are you in a steady relationship with one?"

'It's not steady since 'going-steady' means engaged so…' "Not exactly."

"Have you spent time with one?"

I thought about how to answer that without lying. "I probably have but didn't realize it."

"Hmm," one studied me, "she hasn't lied to us yet." He said.

"Call us," one handed me a card with a number, "call that number if you ever need to. You never know when someone might be playing with your mind." They chuckled darkly and their smiles became wider than Jeff's. A hand lashed out at my neck and I blacked out.

When I woke up I found it was nearly midnight and I was still terrified. I knew what Jeff had meant by 'I have stuff I have to take care of tonight'. He was going to kill. I didn't blame him nor would I hold it against him. As long as he wasn't sharing the encounters with me I was fine. He had told me to stay indoors solely because he didn't want to run into me during his spree. I had a gut feeling if I went out now he'd find me.

That's exactly what I wanted.

I darted out the door leaving my phone at home. I was paranoid that they had tapped and I would just have to make sure they hadn't when the sun was up. I ran aimlessly down the streets every which way. I had no destination. I just needed his attention and this was the best I could come up with to get it. It wasn't long before a familiar column of flames appeared at the end of the street. It was undoubtedly Jeff but in full appearance of split grin, missing eyelids, ringed pupils, blood stained hoodie, and insane fire in his eyes. He looked angry.

"I told you to stay inside and you go running around like a mad woman down the streets," he roughly grabbed my shoulders, "it's dangerous to be out now. God damnit it's dangerous to be around me right now! I swear you're-…" he stopped mid-sentence, "Casper…what happened? You're not scared of me are you? Cause' you're trembling like a leaf in a thunderstorm." He said seriously.

"N-no, not you." I stammered and lunged into his arms, "Not you."

Everything went black.

**~o~ That Morning ~o~**

I woke up to a warm hand on my cheek rubbing my high cheekbones with the thumb. I opened my eyes to immediately see Jeff who looked wholly concerned. "Casper," he sat me up and became serious, "What the hell were you thinking? What happened? Why are there bruises all over you?" he demanded.

"When I…When I got home there were people there waiting for me. They…they threw me around until I was terrified enough to do what they wanted. They said they were from ECHO." He stopped me there.

"Whoa…wait…ECHO was at your house!" he thundered.

"Y-yeah…They wanted to know if I had come in contact with any of you. I managed not to give them any direct answers but…" I stopped when he pulled me into a bone-crushing hug.

"Forget whatever the hell happened. I'm glad you're safe and alive for that matter." He whispered.

"Jeff…" I buried my face in his neck and trembled. I hated being scared. I hated feeling helpless. I fucking hated the thought that I could be putting someone I loved at risk.

"Shhh…you're safe…they can't get you." He hushed me and pulled me closer.

I must've stayed like that for a long time. He held me and I appreciated that. I pulled back and looked away. "Uh…sorry fer interruptin ya last night. Didn't really want ta but…heh, scared half outta ma mind an yer da first person ah thought of." I muttered.

"Don't apologize. Damnit don't fucking apologize. Those bastards came after you. I'm sure that you would have died if you stayed after they did what they did…You're staying here with me today." He said sternly.

I looked around. "Where is here?" I asked.

He laughed lightly, "This is where I used to live. Where I killed my family." He said family like he somewhat regretted it.

"Do you regret killing them?" I asked. He looked at me for a long while. Eyeing me as if trying to gauge how I'd react. He eventually looked down at his hands.

"I don't regret killing my parents. They were going to kill me for what I was…what I became. They were terrible anyway. They really didn't care too much about what Liu and I needed. They were more focused around what they wanted us to be. They centered their parenting on their plans they had for us. I didn't care for them. Liu...I do regret killing him. I loved him. I wish I had spared him." he sighed and stood up. "I'd help you up but I'm bloody so…" he offered a grin.

"Need help?" I asked.

"Unless you know any tricks for getting out blood…" he began.

"Use cold water." I said.

He stared at me. "How do you know?" he asked suspiciously.

"Jeff, I'm a girl. Think about it." I said with a quivering smirk.

His cheeks pinked. "O-oh…that." He murmured.

"Yeah, it happens enough." I smiled.

"Okay, okay, I don't need to know la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la." He covered his ears.

I rolled my eyes and kissed his nose. He looked at me and rolled his eyes as the smile crept onto his face. It was my turn to pink as he took off his hoodie to reveal him shirtless. Damnit, curse my weakness for hot men that treated women right…well, treated me right at least.

He had muscles and the whole toned thing going on. He saw my flushed face and burst out laughing. "Well, I assume you like what you see?" he snickered.

"H-hey…shut it Jeff." I stumbled over words as he grinned which only made him look that much better. I knew my face and ears were completely red.

He strode right over and wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled. "Whatever you say baby girl." He kissed me slowly and handed me the hoodie before walking upstairs.

I stood there frozen for a few moments before cursing out loud. Why did he have to be such a damn tease?!

Why did he have to be a _**good**_damn tease for that matter?!

I walked into the kitchen and just to be an ass turned on the hot water all the way once I knew he was in the shower. "COOOOLLLLDDDD! DAMNIT, CASPER!" he hollered.

I turned off the hot water and switched to cold. He howled it was hot that time. "SORRY JEFF, DIDN'T MEAN TO DO IT THAT TIME!" I called.

"AND THE FIRST TIME?!" he called.

"OKAY THAT ONE I MEANT TO DO!" I admitted.

"YOU ARE DEAD WHEN I GET OUT OF THE SHOWER!" he thundered.

"YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?!" I checked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?" he sounded exasperated.

"UH…LOVE YOU JEFF!" I hollered sweetly.

"YOU'D BETTER!" he called after a few moments.

I giggled and washed the blood from his hoodie. I felt happy now and didn't feel scared anymore. I finished with the blood and turned nearly jumping out of my skin when Jeff was right behind me. He was smirking. I then noticed he was still wet. It was hot, but I knew what he was up to. "If you want this back don't you even think about it." I held the hoodie away from him.

He leaned in close and chuckled lowly. "I have hundreds." He snickered and swiftly pulled me into a sopping wet hug. I squirmed and whined as he dried himself by hugging me. I whined and he pulled back with a widening grin. "Love you." He chuckled and pecked my cheek. I fell back against the counter and crossed my arms before shaking my head. I knew I was going to some sort of love hell for falling this hard for him. He tugged on the hoodie. "You keep that." He smiled.

I blushed. "Are you sure?" I asked.

"Why not, I have so many. Hey, have you taken a shower yet?" he asked.

"Why in the world are you asking?" I blinked at him.

"It's an honest question…" he said defensively.

"It's a weird question." I retorted.

"Look, I don't mean to piss you off by saying this but I can tell you haven't." he said with a sigh.

"I smell don't I?" my eye twitched a little.

"Just a bit." He nodded.

"Damnit…" I groaned and buried my face in my hands.

"I'll run you home so you can grab some clothes there." He offered.

"Wouldn't it just be easier for me to shower there." I asked.

"After ECHO was there I don't think so." He wrinkled his nose.

"You just want to mess with the temperature of the water don't you?"

"…Yes…"

"Thought so, but whatever." I stuck out my hand.

He latched onto my hand and we burst into a column of flames. I walked towards the stairs. "It's always a rush when you do that." I murmured as I went upstairs.

"How come?" Jeff asked.

"I always feel like I'm gonna burn alive and it doesn't happen." A smile twitched onto my face.

I found a small cinch bag and stuffed some clothes into it along with some other things. As I ran downstairs I began looking for the present my dad gave me when I left. "Hey Jeff?" I called.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I think they tapped my phone." I mouthed.

He nodded and grabbed it off the table next to the couch. I must've looked confused. "I learned how to check. Don't ask." He mouthed back.

"Cool." I mouthed with a giggle and found what dad had given me.

It was a knife. I knew Jeff had a ton of them and used every one of them from what I'd been told. It felt better using this one. He'd even carved my name into it and I love you on the other side. It meant a lot to me and I'd use it if I had to. I wrapped it up in some fabric and put it in my pocket.

"Here you go." He gave me my phone.

"Was it?" I asked.

"Yes." He nodded and kissed my cheekbone.

We teleported back and I smiled. "You go take your shower." He gave me a little push.

"Where's it at?" I giggled.

"Up the stairs and it's the first door on your right." He told me.

"Thanks…I still don't know what to say." I muttered.

"Keep trying." He laughed.

I rolled my eyes and followed his directions. The bathroom was right where he said it was. I closed the door and noticed the red dots littering the walls. Of course there was blood on the walls. I suppressed a shiver and turned the knob to warm and pulled the knob on the faucet so the shower would turn on. The showerhead wasn't crappy like I expected. It was well maintained. I set out my clothes and grabbed the soap, shampoo, and conditioner before stepping in.

As I showered I thought. This was so weird. My best friend in Colorado was the daughter of Slender Man. My boyfriend was a killer; the infamous Jeff the Killer to be specific. An organization called ECHO had come after me. I was at my boyfriend's house taking a shower. For some that last one might not be weird but considering I've pretty much never dated before I do find that odd.

Then there's the whole I didn't die during that Render Man attack thing and I'd met people who aren't supposed to exist. Then there's the whole Owakaiya thing. I loved that tree and that one wasn't my fault. I wasn't the special one in any of this. I just knew the special people that thought all this was normal. I was kinda dreading returning to Missouri. I didn't live in a very exciting area. I lived in the country so I was used to no honking and cars and the occasional stupid wolf prowl or cows escaping their pasture.

I was going to miss the thrills at every turn that Colorado brought.

As I was rubbing in the conditioner I heard a guttural growl outside of the shower curtains. I froze and pulled the curtain and poked my head out. I gawked at the sight of a husky about the size of a Great Dane with a split smile like Jeff. He had sharp stained teeth and the dog was grinning at me in an owlish way.

That smile however clearly said 'I-want-to-eat-you'.

"Jeff do you have a dog?" I called as the shower turned ice cold.

"Is Smile in the bathroom?" he called back.

"Yes."

"SMILE DOG!" he hollered for his dog.

Smile Dog rapidly whipped around, his claws causing him to slip and slide in his rush to get to his master. The door swung shut behind the dog. I quickly finished my shower and locked the door as I got dressed in Capri jeans, Jeff's hoodie, socks and sneakers. I wrung out my hair and brushed it before putting it up in a sloppy bun. I cleaned up any mess I had made, big or small since I was paranoid about being a bad houseguest, put on deodorant and went downstairs with my cinch sack.

Jeff was in the kitchen with Smile Dog rubbing the dog's ears. He looked incredibly happy. "Hey," I knocked on the doorway, "all good."

"Hey." He studied me.

Smile Dog instantly began growling and stalked at me predatorily. I gulped as he began gnashing his teeth and barking. Jeff snapped out of his daze and grabbed the dog by his collar and yanked him back.

"NO, bad Smile Dog. We don't eat her." He lightly hit his muzzle.

At the dreaded bad dog Smile Dog shrunk and put his tail between his legs and hunched over as he sat. It broke my heart to see the poor dog upset. I walked over. "Will he bite me if I pet him?" I asked.

"I don't think so." He cocked his to the side.

I knelt down and scratched the poor thing behind the ears and scratched him under the chin. His tail immediately wagged and he grinned again. I began rubbing his belly and cooing at him. Jeff laughed at the two of us.

"He likes you." He snickered and kissed my forehead.

"Lovely." I chuckled and petted the dog some more.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I sat at the table in boredom. What the hell was I supposed to do? My dad was out hunting and my mother was having dinner with the girls. At times like this I wished I had a sibling to play with or at least argue with.

Unfortunately I didn't think I'd be getting one. I didn't think my dad wanted another child. My mom told me he got very tense and argumentative when she was pregnant with me. He constantly worried that I was going to be a slender and she would die from having me. I don't think she wanted to put him through that again.

I had already been through the papers. The usual killing of rapists and murderers showed up on the headlines. I assumed it was Jeff again. I decided to try my hand at baking again. I wasn't much of a cook but I could always practice. I was glad my dad was the loving type…meaning he'd always try the things I baked even if that meant we had to call in Mender Man to make sure he wasn't gonna die or to merely pump his stomach.

My backup Slender was Splendor man and as bad as that sounds I have run out of humans that will try my food. Slenderfolk are the next best thing since they love me…usually.

I gathered stuff to bake something.

"Okay, this time will be better. Just start mixing things together and you'll create something edible eventually." I smiled.

I grabbed two bowls as I was taught. I got out the measuring cups. I put the flour in the 1 Cup measuring cups and then put the vanilla, baking soda, vegetable oil, butter, brown sugar, regular sugar, eggs, milk, sprinkles, melted dark chocolate, and granulated sugar in random measuring cups. I tried to put the stuff that would make the…whatevers poisonous in big amounts.

I put three cups of flour, two tablespoons of baking soda, one cup of brown sugar, one cup of regular sugar, one and a half cups of granulated sugar, and stick of butter in one bowl. Then the vegetable oil, five eggs, four and two thirds cups of milk, and one third cup of melted butter was put in another bowl. I mixed the dry ingredients together and then the wet ingredients. I poured the wet bowl's contents into the dry and happily mixed away. The butter took some mashing and I had to put it in the microwave for thirty seconds. Then I mixed away once more. I looked at last and found I had just chunky stuff that was way too watery and looked like cottage cheese. I frowned. I added two more cups of flour and after about forty minutes it wasn't so chunky and looked more like cake mix. I smiled and took the melted dark chocolate and added some water before throwing that, the sprinkles, vanilla, and green food coloring in all at once and mixed again. I was experimenting after all.

After almost another hour the thing in the mixing bowl looked good enough to be makeshift dough. I rolled it up into little balls and put them on a cookie sheet. I put the first batch in for twenty minutes and then another ten. The balls came out about the size of my fist. I took them out and put in the next batch. I began putting icing in them as filling.

It took about five hours at best but I ended up with one hundred fifty-seven…

I didn't have a name yet. I wrapped a bunch up and put the rest on a plate. I then leaned on the counter and thought. "Fudge Rounds…no that's taken. Um…Mouse Balls, no that sound weird. Damn…let's try…I got it! Ice Mud, that's perfect. There's icing inside and it kinda looks like a mud ball! I am good." I smiled.

Now I needed someone to try them. I wasn't stupid enough to be the first to try one.

"Ah, Ms. Gales, nice to see you." A voice came from behind me.

I turned being so used to people just appearing in our house. Creepypasta did it all the time. I saw a man in a black suit with a smile like ones on that new movie The Purge. I had to keep from rolling my eyes. He copied my dad's suit and Jeff's smile. He was being a poser.

"Try to get a different look if you want to make it big kiddo." I said flatly. His smile twitched.

"Pardon me?" he said tightly.

"You're copying my dad and Jeff's looks. Try something different then come back." I waved him off.

"I'm not sure you quite understand-." He was interrupted by my phone when the first few bars of Women in Love by Van Halen burst from the speakers.

"Hey man I have to take this call. I'll be a minute so be a dear and try those Ice Mud things I made while I take this." I smiled and left the room.

"Holla?" I asked.

** : Hannah, listen to me. Have you ever heard of ECHO? :** Casper's urgent voice flowed through the speakers.

"Uh, no why?" I asked.

** : They were waiting for me at my house last night when I got home. They're after the creepypasta. Jeff acted like they were a big problem. He said I was lucky I was still alive. : **She hissed.

"Shit, it's like the marble hornets," I whispered, "Yes they are real."

** : I don't know what that is. But listen, they look like men in suits with smiles like those freaky people on The Purge. : **She said quickly.

I froze in horror. "Casper, I think one's in my kitchen." I whispered.

: I'm being serious. : Casper's angry voice growled through the speaker.

"So am I." I squeaked.

: Shit, pretend to have another call and call your dad. : Casper hissed.

"He can't use phones dummy," I saw the ECHO dude snap his head towards me; "He's one of those people who's afraid of technology. Like when that president didn't use the light switches in the White House." I said calmly.

: He's near you isn't he? :

"Thank you for understanding." I smiled as the agent or whatever he was went further into the kitchen, "Casper start pretending." I whispered quickly.

: Got it. : She agreed.

"I'll call Tabitha. She'll get his home phone number or address. We'll two way." I put Casper on hold and pretended to call Tabitha as I took her off hold.

'Dad, please answer, we're in danger.' I contacted him mentally through the link he established while pretending to talk to Tabitha.

'What's going on?' he asked in annoyance.

'There's an ECHO operative in the house. I'm buying myself as much time as I can but I can't keep going much longer.' I said quickly.

'Oh my…Hannah get out of the house!' he roared in my mind.

'I can't he's watching me now.' I trembled briefly.

'Damnit, how do you know it's an ECHO agent?' he asked.

'One attacked Casper last night. She just called, she warned me but he was already here. He thinks I'm on the phone trying to get a number from a friend. He's being patient but the charade won't be believable for much longer.' I shook.

"Ewe, that's disgusting. She likes him why?" I said into the phone when the man noticed the shiver.

He began to get agitated.

'Hold on, I've contacted Splendor and Trender. They'll be there in a moment.'

'Thanks dad.'

Just then the phone was ripped from me and I was lifted roughly by my neck and thrown into the fridge. The ECHO agent's eyes turned solid red and white while his mouth went wider and he crowed hellishly. I screamed and he picked me up and threw me into the counter. "Damn child, I'm through waiting. I know who you are. You'll die an abomination child of the Slender-."

"Hannah, hit the deck." A voice raged.

I laid flat on the floor as a fireball lit the man up in flames. He crowed and cawed while he burned slowly to ashes. A rough hand yanked me back as the burning man lashed at me. I knew that neither Splendor nor Trender shot fireballs. I looked behind me to see Zalgo. He looked disgusted.

"Damn agents coming after the kids. How low." He snarled.

He probably only said that because he had a kid on the way. Yes he got married two months ago. I thought it was about time too. Unlike humans, Zalgo's kind didn't take nine months to form it only took five. You could also tell the gender almost as soon as you knew you were pregnant. But now isn't the time for that.

Once both of us were sure the operative was dead we put him out with the fire extinguisher. Zalgo disposed of the body and returned. "Are you alright?" he asked in a bored tone as he eyed the Ice Mud I had made.

"I'm fine. Do you want one?" I asked.

"Did you make them?" he asked.

"Please eat one; I didn't poison them on accident this time! Please just try one!" I begged.

He growled and rubbed the back of his head. "I dunno, please try one! I'm pretty sure the ECHO asshole ate one, and look at him, he didn't die." I pleaded.

"Or it set him on fire instead of the fireball." He mused.

I sniffed. That actually hurt. "Meany that hurt." I pouted.

"Fine, I'll eat one." He moaned and picked one up like it would explode.

He looked like he was going to cry as he scrunched up his face. With a deep breath he bit into it. His face relaxed and he swallowed. "Not half bad actually-." He began to violently cough and suddenly spit up glitter.

He looked at me for a long moment before standing. "Don't use so much glitter." He couched and spit some more glitter in the sink.

"But I didn't use glitter." I said and furrowed my eyebrows.

"What else could it have been?" he asked in an uncaring tone.

"I did put in sprinkles. They went through the oven." I thought about it.

"So I coughed up pretty princess sprinkle glitter." He snorted.

I stared at Zalgo and I think my eye twitched. "What…don't…why did you just say that?" I said in a horrified tone.

"I think the excitement of being a dad is getting to me." he said with an actual smile.

"Ah, gotcha." I nodded.

"Hannah!" my dad's voice cut through the silence.

I turned only to be smothered by my dad and he pulled me into a hug. He frantically spun me around and every which way. "You're not hurt are you? Please tell me you're alright." He said rapidly.

"Dad, calm down. You're growing taller every second." I said slowly.

He looked down to see he was towering over Zalgo and I. He shook his head and shrunk down to a better size. "What did he do?" he demanded.

"He threw me against the fridge and the counter by my neck but other than that Zalgo took care of him." I gestured to the said creepypasta.

"Thank you Zalgo." My dad said after a moment.

Zalgo shrugged and disappeared. My dad sat on one of the barstools and rubbed his…face, well at least where it would have been. He looked up and grabbed my wrist to pull me closer.

"Looks like we're going to have to have that reunion a bit earlier than we thought we would. I'll have to contact the observer." My dad sighed.

"What about Casper?" I asked.

"What about her?" Slender tilted his head.

"She was attacked by them last night. She made it to Jeff and they're together." I pointed out.

"Are you sure she'd want to come to the reunion?" my dad asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" I asked with a huff.

"Hannah the girl is a very shy and timid child who hates large groups. And Hannah you are very used to the appearances of the other creepypasta. They know very well not to mess with you. However Casper would be easily scared and I fear that bringing her would spark unwanted attention towards her humane origin. I doubt Jeff will be able to protect her then and if she perishes what do you think it will do to him?" my dad pointed out all these things.

"But dad she's in just as much trouble as I am. They came to her before me." I argued.

"They did that because she is human Hannah. They wanted to seek out the weaker and less protected ones for information before approaching harder targets like you. They only wanted an easy prey." My dad said stubbornly.

But he had a point.

"You said she was weaker so wouldn't she have to be protected more." I said hopefully.

"Hannah, Jeff's human girlfriend is none of my concern. You are my priority. Jeff has to care about her!" My dad shouted.

"But Casper is my concern. If I had been more careful she wouldn't be in this mess! I know she's happy but it's my fault she's in more danger than she realizes!" I shouted right back.

"It is her problem Hannah! Bringing her to the reunion would only shove her deeper into this mess! Is that what you want?! Or is that exactly what you were trying to avoid?! Are you trying to kill your friend or protect her?" my dad thundered.

Tears pooled at the edges of my eyes. How could he not just support me? Of course I wanted her safe. She had no idea that because she had found out about my family and the fact that she fought alongside me, my family, and Jeff against Render Man that she was attracting attention and the kind that got you killed. It was my fault she was in danger. How could dad not see I wanted to help?

How could he say I wanted to kill her?

Did he want me to be friendless again?

"Hannah…" my dad said softly after the silence had held for a few minutes.

He reached for my hand but I jerked it away. "How could you say that?!" I screamed in his face, "I've only wanted to protect her dad! She's the only normal thing I have! I want to be able to go places with people without fearing I'll put them at risk! I want to be able to invite friends over and have a little normality! But because I have a family full of creepypasta I can't have friends or be a normal teenager! I have to constantly be on my guard and I have to put distance between me and my friends! I can hardly make friends! Is that what you want for me?! Do you want me to be miserable and have no one because you just can't fucking be on my side for once?! Do you want me to have my friends murdered because you just can't care for once?!" I screamed at him and sobbed.

I pushed him out of the way and sprinted to my room before slamming the door. I yanked the blankets from my bed and opened the door to my closet and stepping inside. I closed the door immersing myself in the dark so I could sob and be angry. I didn't want to see, hear, or feel. I wanted to be in the dark and alone until I could think and not cry.

So in the complete dark I sat there and cried for myself because I was Slender Man's child. I loved it and I hated it. I was trapped and alone, because no matter what I did…if I talked to anyone I put them at risk.

**~o~**

**Poor Hannah, I feel so bad for her. **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review!**

**Lots of Love, Songbird O.o**


	9. Healing

**WYDISM 9**

**Hello, thanks to the reviewers. I appreciate the lovely words.**

**:P**

**Anyhoo, it's time to start the story.**

**~o~ Hannah Next Morning ~o~**

When I woke up it was already the next day. My stomach whined from lack of food. I groggily recalled the day before and huffed. I tied up my hair and changed into fresh pajamas before poking my head out of my room. No one was in the hall so I crept downstairs and made myself a bowl of Cheerios because I felt like eating something healthy that tasted terrible. I finished my cereal and cleaned the bowl. My father walked in with my mom who sighed.

"Hannah, why can't you remember to put your bowl in the dishwasher?" she sighed.

"My bad." I said lowly and shoved it in before walking away.

"Hannah," she yelled, "watch your attitude!"

"FUCKING MAKE ME!" I screamed and ran out the back door.

"HANNAH!" she hollered.

I wouldn't stop. My mother and I were never really that close. I had always leaned towards him. Now I couldn't depend on him. I was a fool for even considering I could lean towards mom today.

I wasn't a perfect child.

I ran as tears threatened to fall. I tripped over a root and went tumbling down into a sinkhole. I merely laid there once I reached the bottom. I hated my family, I hated myself, and I hated that weather forecast as it started to rain.

"Hannah," my dad appeared at the top, "get up here!"

"No!" I shouted. _'Please make me.'_ I thought.

"Hannah I'm not kidding around!" my father shouted.

"Neither am I!" I howled. _'Please come and get me.'_ I thought desperately.

"I will leave!" he threatened.

"Then do it!"

'_Please stay.'_

"Hannah!"

'_Come and get me out.'_

"I'm leaving."

'_Don't leave and show me I still matter.'_

In the end he still left me there. I cried; I didn't want to be alone.

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

I stood awkwardly at the door. I hadn't told Jeff I was leaving and Hannah didn't know I could. It was stupid of me to leave Jeff's house because for one, I had no clue how to get back; and two, I knew he would freak. On the other hand I was somehow certain Hannah was in distress. She was hurting and I needed to help her.

Mustering up my courage I knocked. Almost instantly the door was whipped open to reveal Hannah's angry mother. "Hannah's not here." She snapped and slammed the door.

I rolled my eyes with a pang of annoyance and knocked again. The door was opened in the same manner.

"What do you want?" she demanded.

"Where's Hannah?"

"Not here."

"Well it's you job to know."

"She's in the forest at the bottom of a sink hole."

"What's she doing?"

"She's pouting."

"She's not pouting."

"Then what's she doing?"

"She's hurting."

"Why?"

"Because she needs you and you're not there."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"How the hell do you know?"

"I JUST KNOW ALRIGHT! SHE'S SUFFERING, I KNOW!" I roared. I saw the look of shock on the mother's face and instantly felt rude. "I uh, ahm sorry bout dat. Ah…ah didn't mean ta yell like dat. Ahm sorry ma'am. Ah'll jus go." I stuttered and turned to leave.

"Get in here before I slam the door in your face." She snarled.

I hurried inside and the mother stormed past. "Well don't stare at me. Find my husband." She snapped.

"Aren't you and Hannah close?" I asked.

"No, she's more with her daddy than me." she sighed.

"Oh, ah, sorry ma'am." I mumbled.

"Whatever child, hurry up and stop loitering." She stormed away.

Once she was out of earshot I huffed. "Whateva child," I mocked, "ahm not a child. But whateva, I need ta find Slendy before Hannah's too far gone." I muttered and turned only to be met with the man I was looking for.

"Why are you here?" he snarled.

"I uh, well ah had a feelin' Hannah was hurting. So ah came here ta find her." I said.

"Why are you still here?" he asked angrily.

Damnit, stupid Slender and his passive aggressive attitude. "Well, ah figured ahm not da one she needs right now." I said slowly.

"Why don't you just leave." He said.

It was stupid but I stood my ground. "Look, ah know Hannah was bein' difficult but she's not saying what she wants ta." I said.

"I said to leave." He snapped and his tentacles.

"Well then whateva, she's hurting, ah can sense that. But if ya'll don't care if she's spiraling into a depression then I'll have to fix dis myself." I muttered to myself as I opened the door and started to walk out.

A tentacle shot out in front of me and slammed the door shut. I jumped and stumbled back. "What da heck?" I yelped.

"What did you say?" he snarled dangerously.

"Ah, said Hannah's spiralin' inta a depression. But if ya'll don't care about her den I'll just do the best ah can." I said calmly.

"Why is she going into a depression?" he asked lowly.

"I can tell she's upset. She feels abandoned," a tight feeling washed just below my collarbones and it felt awful, "an she's getting worse sir." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked skeptically.

"Some humans are more sensitive or something to the people they care about. We kinda instinctively know when our friends are hurting. I think humans call it being empathic or something."

"I have heard about that. It's never been described as so." He huffed.

"It varies in degrees. It's not always the same either." I said.

"Oh really?" he turned.

"LOOK," I growled, "I have a gut feeling she's hurting and being emphatic at this moment I know she needs you. Not me, not her mom, not anyone but you. If you don't go and show that even though you don't see eye to eye right now you still love her. If you've been to see her already, after she left, then leaving her only made it worse. She may say otherwise but she needs you right now. If you can't see she's hurting then I'm sorry but you don't know your daughter as well as you think you do." I said boldly.

I found myself pinned by a ravenous Slender. He halted for a moment before letting me go and watching me fall. I gasped for breath and he jerked my chin up and I knew he was pissed.

"If you are wrong I will kill you." He said.

"I'm not wrong. Just don't leave her. She's begging you to stay if you really listen." I said calmly.

"You should pray that you are right." He growled and disappeared.

"I shouldn't have to. You're her dad." I got up, dusted myself off, and left the house.

**~o~ Slender's p.o.v ~o~**

I found myself not far from the hole Hannah had fell in. I looked down and found her through the darkness she was there alone.

"Hannah." I called.

"I thought I told you to leave." She said coldly.

"I'm not leaving you." I said.

"Leave me alone. You don't care." She cried.

Casper was right. Her voice was cracking, she was crying, I could sense her desperation.

She was utterly alone.

I slid down the muddy sinkhole and stood next to her. She was sobbing like her heart had been snapped to pieces. I knelt down and touched her shoulder. She lashed out at me.

_She's begging for you to stay if you really listen_

I couldn't afford to be this way.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

He acted like he was afraid to touch me. _'You really don't care do you?'. _It was petty how he thought a petty touch on the shoulder could fix this. He suddenly grew to about fourteen feet tall and hunched over. I wasn't being rained on at least.

What was he trying to accomplish?

He gently picked me up and cradled me for a moment. Soon enough he was hugging me and I felt somewhat appeased. "Why do we have to fight?" I whined into his suit.

"Because it's human and it's in everyone's nature. I'm sorry." He held me tighter.

"I am too. But I'm not changing my opinion." I said.

"I know, I never thought you would." He sighed.

"Dad, it hurts." I said.

"I know Hannah. It doesn't have to." He stood and we walked home.

**~o~ Later ~o~**

What could I do? I loved my dad and even if we had somewhat came to an understanding I had said things yesterday that hurt him.

The bad part they were true. I sometimes resented being his daughter and that made me feel like shit. How could we make this better?

"Hannah, lunch!" mom shouted.

I winced. I could start with getting along with mom but that would be too painful.

I walked down and met up with dad. "Hey," I said, "how are you?"

"I'm fine…slightly annoyed, but otherwise fine." He sighed.

"You're not still mad are you?" I asked.

"Not at you." He muttered.

"What happened?"

"Your mother is being difficult." He shook his head.

"Oh, so what happens?" I asked.

"I don't get any sleep." He said quietly.

"How do you stand it?" I whispered.

"I talk to Splendor."

"How is that better?"

"I let him hear what she's saying and he makes fun of her."

"That's a little mean."

"I know, but I think I've made it a challenge to not snicker or laugh when he does." He admitted.

"Can I listen in?" I asked.

"Maybe, I'll think about it." he replied.

"I thought Splendor liked everyone?"

"He doesn't like Winona at all."

"I wonder why."

"I know why."

"…"

"You're too young."

"But dad-."

"Hannah."

"Yes?"

"Seriously, you are too young."

"…Oh…"

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

I wandered for a little before retracing my steps. It took a while but I managed to find the house eventually. The neighborhood where he lived was the only one fenced off with no trespassing tape. I was disappointed in myself for not being able to find it faster. I finally discovered which house was his and opened the door.

"Jeff, I'm back." I called and closed the door.

A violent column of flames appeared right in front of me. There was harsh heat but I wasn't burned; though I still stumbled away from the flames.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?!" Jeff thundered.

"I had something important to take care of. It was sudden and I didn't have time to spare." I said softly.

"I THOUGHT YOU HAD BEEN TAKEN!" he roared and the flames puttered out. "I thought you might have left me." he said.

"I'm sorry." I stepped forward.

He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. "Don't leave without saying something alright?" he said sternly.

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry." I sighed as he ran his scarred fingers through his hair.

"It's fine, okay," he said more to himself than me.

He seemed tired and irritated. Jeff quietly asked for some time to himself. Who was I to deny him that?

**~o~**

**Thank you to all my reviewers. I appreciate the support!**

**Songbird O.o**


	10. The Reunion

**WYDISM 10**

**Yayz, I'm so sorry for the long waits. Those can be annoying. If the last chapter was sketchy I'm sorry. I dug myself into a little hole with that one. It was just one of those chapters where you have to go with it.**

**Now I'm not a big fan of scary stuff nor do I know many creepypasta. So if you want to request some appearances for them I would appreciate it. **

**Just send a review or a quick PM and I'll try to include them. Or if you want to make an appearance as a proxy I don't care either way. So yeah…enjoy.**

**Before I forget, just for the record I have no intentions of using the term **_**Marble Hornets **_**wrong so just go with it.**

**~o~**

**Casper**

I laid there on the bed in the guest bedroom staring at the ceiling. Jeff had asked for some alone time not too long ago and out of the blue. I could respect that request for his sake and sanity. So to keep boredom at bay while I waited I began drawing.

I retrieved a notepad from my bag and found a pencil stashed away in a drawer. I padded over to the desk, collapsed in the chair and began quickly sketching out a person. I found drawing people to be somewhat easier than landscapes. So for a while I drew random, not real people.

Then there was a bang downstairs.

Naturally I jumped in my seat. I immediately leapt from the chair and ran to the door, fully intent on throwing it open to make sure Jeff was alright. However when I tried the handle it was locked. No matter how I jiggled the knob it wouldn't open. "Jeff," I called, "are you alright?!"

"Hey," an older male voice shouted, "There's someone upstairs!"

A hand immediately threw itself over my mouth. I initially jumped but knew it was Jeff. He yanked e backwards and into the closet before closing the door and hiding us under some fallen clothes and other objects. He kept his hand over my mouth.

"Don't make a sound." He hissed urgently.

We both heard the loud thumping of footsteps treading heavily up and down the steps. The door to the guest room where we were was thrown open and rummaged through. "Someone was here," a masculine voice shouted, "There's poorly drawn pictures on this desk."

"Poorly drawn my ass." I growled ever so softly.

Jeff lightly slapped my legs and pulled his hand tighter. I took that as the silent command not to talk. I whimpered silently as the closet door was thrown open and the things we were hidden were tossed aside. The man before us was about to shout. My eyes were covered and I heard the quiet roar of flames. As suddenly as it happened it was over and we were hidden again.

"What sis you just do?"I asked softly as my vision became free of Jeff's hand.

"I fried him. He's on the ground dead right now. So try not to look." He said seriously.

"How lovely." I sighed.

The tearing sounds and running up and down the stairs slowed after a while. "They must've escaped!" more voices agreed with that and the footsteps fled down the stairs.

"We'll check the other abandoned houses!" the same voice yelled from farther away.

After about twenty more minutes Jeff pulled me out of the closet. I did my best to avoid looking the burnt carcass at my feet and shuddered when I looked anyway. "What was all that about?" I said quietly.

"Looks like the old organizations are causing a stir again. I have to go and visit some people. Can you watch over the house while I leave?" he asked.

"Wait, what're you-." But he had already burst into flames.

I sighed at the empty house. Smile Dog and I were the only ones left. Speaking of the dog, where was he? "Smile Dog!" I called.

I heard the dog and saw him limp into the room. He had blood on his muzzle and his paws were soaked in his own blood. I sighed and carried the hurt dog into the living room and set him gently on the couch. I was surprised he didn't bite me when I did. Quickly I retrieved a first aid kit and bandaged the dog's wounds. He licked them in an attempt to help. I petted the dog and made sure he was alright before I began cleaning the now-battered house.

I had a lot to clean. Besides...nobody wants to be a bad houseguest.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

"Someone kill me now." I pleaded mentally.

My dad had been called for a meeting and I was stuck with the newest group, yes group, of creepypasta. I absolutely hated it this time. These were girls. They were temptresses. They apparently didn't care if you were a boy or a girl because they had already tried to seduce me numerous times. I slapped every one of them. They would wave it off and simply go back to giggling and gossiping with one another while I filed their résumés and filled out a form for their spots.

I was signing them on for the Russian branch. There were four branches of the creepypasta system. Each had a leading reporter and a supporting. The locations were the one here in Colorado with my dad as the leading reporter and Jeff as the supporting. The other branch was Paris where Trender was the leading and Masky and Hoodie supported. In the Russian branch Zalgo was lead and Ben supported then as a third Eyeless Jack. Finally in the South American branch held HABIT as leading and Rake supported. Basically the leading reporters were the first to report to meetings and if the leading weren't available then the supporting went in their place. It was quite simple and somewhat organized.

There were four girls who introduced themselves. There was Aquantia who was like a fish who turned human. Witika who was a girl with brown hair, glasses, claws, and dog ears was next. Then came Sitka, who was a harpy and then Jolene who was a girl made of wood with the ability to change into other metals and woods. In a way she was kind of like a druid.

Nine times out of ten they struck me as annoying which was ironic since this was the first time I'd met them…if that makes any sense.

So while I filed the rest of their papers and got the final stamping and letters sent I turned to find them squealing. "What's going on?" I asked.

"OMG," Aquantia screeched, "A boy."

I weaved between them to see Eden. He looked pale. "Eden," I exclaimed and rushed to the main floor, "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I was looking for you." He stammered his words.

"Phish posh, she's his," Witika sighed, "That's no fun."

"What no!" Eden yelped.

"We're not together!" I continued.

"Of course you are," Sitka whined, "You two obviously have hots for each other."

"What?" I cried.

"No!" Eden shook his head.

"Don't deny it snookums; it'll only make the pain worse." Aquantia waved her hands dismissively.

"We aren't together!" I groaned and handed them an envelope, "Do any of you teleport?" I asked.

"Well, Jolene does." Witika said slowly.

"She doesn't have good directional skills though." Sitka said awkwardly.

"Well you all need to teleport to any spot in Russia so there you go." I gave them a quick shove and they rolled their eyes.

"They just want us gone so they can have "fun"." Jolene said.

That was the first thing she'd said aloud.

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Eden and I yelled together.

"Aw look, they even speak in unison." Witika smiled.

"You two have fun." Aquantia smiled too as they teleported away.

"I hate those girls." Eden stuck out his tongue.

"Ditto." I nodded.

"So uh, how're you?" he asked.

"Fine, you?" I replied awkwardly.

"I'm good." He nodded and pulled on his collar.

"So what're doing here?" I asked.

"Not much, I just came by to say hello." He rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, okay." I smiled sheepishly.

"Want to go for a walk?" he asked.

"Um sure." I smiled and sighed for the excuse to move around.

**~o~ Slender Man 2 Hours Later ~o~**

I pinched and rubbed the bridge of my nose as The Observer droned on with his reports of increased activity between ECHO and the newer team calling themselves _Marble Hornets_. They'd not only been tackling the Colorado and American branch but Zalgo and Trender reported incidents in the Paris and Russian territories.

Talk of Japanese and oceanic divisions were held for this. That was a big deal. I sighed and nudged Jeff as they came to a close but as it turned out I didn't need to.

"Jeff, I understand you've fallen in love with a human?" The Observer asked.

"Well…I uh, I…yes." He growled for being put in the spotlight.

"What's her name?" he questioned.

"What's your motive?" Jeff snapped his retort.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Don't get involved in our relationship." Jeff grumbled.

"Why shouldn't I?" he raised an eyebrow, "Besides a human girlfriend is a liability. She should be killed instead." He suggested.

"Don't you dare kill Casper." He jumped to his feet.

"Casper…wouldn't happen to be Casper Vega, would it?" he asked with tightness in his voice.

Jeff took a step back. "W-why?" he asked.

"Damn girl is a menace if angered." The Observer shook his head.

"What happened?" I asked.

I could scarcely believe the shy, timid, and skinny girl could do much harm.

"We had our eyes on her some time ago. We sent an operative to collect her. She led him on a wild chase and then brought him down when he thought he had her pinned. The girl has resources." He warned.

"I don't believe you," I said, "How could she take down one of your operatives?"

"She let him trap her against a cliff, climbed up when he lunged, and then caused a rockslide. She knows the area so well we had sent at least twelve. We let her go, we were wasting resources." He growled.

"I can't believe it," Jeff cracked up, "How could that be?" he howled with laughter.

"It's not just her; it's that area in general. The people there are impossible to get to. She's not the only one in that area to outwit us. Many teens in the areas below St. Louis are like that." Zalgo snickered.

"They are?" I asked surprised.

"Well I doubt they could get away from you," Zalgo gestured to me, "They've just got a knack for getting away. That area is small but dense and if you didn't grow up there it's even easy for us to get lost. They seem to know where they're going."

"Funny, aren't you dating a girl from there Zalgo?" The observer smirked.

"Yes, her name is Drew." Zalgo nodded.

"How did you come across her?"

"She thought I was a moose and shot me with her rifle." He said quietly.

Like everyone else I nearly fell out of my seat with laughter. "Then what happened?" I wheezed.

"She realized I wasn't a moose and shot me again. I tied her rifle in a knot and I took her hostage. I eventually talked her into not trying to kill me. Then it snowballed from there." He grumbled in annoyance.

"I suppose the best thing to do would be to bring them." The Observer said clearing his throat.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Zalgo brings his wife, you bring yours, and Jeff brings his girlfriend." The Observer clarified.

"Won't that attract attention to them." I argued.

"Probably, but it's better that they're with you than in danger of the organizations." The Observer shrugged and smirked, "Meeting adjourned for today. Are we all good on the date for the Reunion?"

There was a chorus of yeses then everyone went their separate ways. I growled at the smirking man and went my way in the end.

**~o~ Zalgo ~o~**

I appeared at the house to fine my woman gone. I immediately panicked but found a note on the fridge. I tore it off and read it.

_Zalgo_

_The contractions have started. If you don't know what that means then I'll put it simply. I'm pregnant and the birthing has begun. I'll be at the hospital._

_Love, Drew_

I frantically teleported the hospital and groaned. I teleported home and donned clothes to look normal before quickly going back to the hospital and demanding to know Drew's room number. The moment I hit the stairwell I teleported to her floor and rushed to her room number. I found it and cringed as I heard the cries. I walked in as the baby was being born.

The doctors leapt back in shock as the baby appeared and I growled as I knew why. The baby held my likeness. I shoved the doctors aside and delivered it myself. I was a little surprised to find they didn't stop me but I ignored that. Afterwards I made sure they did nothing to my child as the treatments were given. I knew I had to intervene. They would've killed her if I hadn't.

Yes her, I was now the father of a beautiful baby girl. I brought her back to Drew the moment I could and let her hold the little life. "She's beautiful." I whispered.

"We need that baby," a doctor interrupted, "She's diseased and needs to be studied for treatment."

I chuckled lowly at that statement. "She's perfectly normal," I cackled and removed my hoodie, enjoying the terrified cries of the doctors, "She's just like her daddy."

Drew merely sighed and cuddled the small baby closer. I knelt back down and tried to get another look at the little girl. "She's beautiful." I repeated.

"What should we name her?" Drew asked.

"Rayne…" I said after some thought.

"Rain?" Drew asked.

"No, Rayne, she's been born on a rainy day." I pointed outside.

"Perfect." Drew smiled and smiled softly at our child.

I was a daddy at last.

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

I groaned and kneeled on the ground as I sunk my head onto the armrest of the loveseat. My back was killing me now. I heard the crackle of flames but didn't look up.

"Were you cleaning the entire time I was gone?" Jeff asked sounding surprised.

"I stopped about two minutes ago." I sighed and looked up wearily.

"Ha, thanks baby girl." He kissed my forehead and walked upstairs.

I grumbled a 'you're welcome' and put my head back on the armrest.

"Hey, you're going to a reunion tomorrow, so wear something nice." He said as he passed again.

"Okay…" I muttered.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine." I nodded and put my head back down.

"What's wrong?" he asked with a frown.

"Nothing, what should I do about the dead guy on the floor?" I changed the subject.

"I'll take care of that, what's wrong?" he repeated.

"Nothing's wrong, Smile Dog is hurt though." I said trying to change the subject again.

Jeff looked over and frowned deeper. He walked over and petted the dog.

"Poor puppy, didja get hurt?" he cooed and the dog licked his face.

I chuckled halfheartedly. Jeff looked at me again seeming concerned. "Well, I'm going to go find something to wear." I said quickly and hopped up and went up the stairs before he could say anything.

**~o~ Jeff ~o~**

I watched silently as she padded quickly up the stairs. I then looked at Smile Dog. "She's hiding something isn't she?" I asked him.

The dog nodded and I sighed. "I thought so. Wonder what she's worried about." I murmured.

Smile Dog got up and went into the kitchen, got something, and came back with a photo in his mouth. I took it and paled. It was my photo I'd taken of Jane. The girl who swore my death would be by her hands. "She found this while she was cleaning. Where was it?" I asked.

Smile Dog got up and nosed a spot near the middle of the floor. I sighed. Well shit, how was I supposed to explain this?

Looked towards the stairs I cursed and folded up the photo. I shoved it in my pocket and went up to find Casper. She was in the guest bedroom avoiding the dead body like it was poisonous. I watched for a moment feeling angry with myself.

"Casper we need to talk." I said seriously.

She immediately tensed and paused her work. I sighed. "Not like that." I sighed and wrapped my arms around the girl, settling them on her waist.

"Jeff, don't. Let go." She said and tried to pull away.

"I'm not cheating on you. You found that photo right?" I said.

She froze and sighed. "Who is she?" she asked.

"Her name is Jane. I took a picture of her. The last time we met I took a picture. She swore to kill me. I never meant anything by it. You're my girl, you'll always be mine." I said and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Jeff…I'm sorry. I…I'm sorry for thinking…" she stammered.

"Shhh, I get it. You were worried. But, I thank you for cleaning the house." I nibbled at her ear.

"H-hey, quit that!" she giggled.

"What, this?" I nibbled some more.

"N-no, t-that." She ripped my hands away from her sides.

And thus the game of chase began.

**~o~ The Next Day ~o~**

**Hannah**

I groaned as my alarm clock rang out annoyingly. I wanted to throw it against the wall but that's not how this one worked. My mom was tired of me merely hitting the snooze button so she bought me a special alarm clock…with wheels. The thing rolled away when it went off and you had to find it and catch it to shut it off. Usually by the time I had caught it I had already moved o much to go back to bed.

That's exactly what happened. I followed the thing into the kitchen and shut it off. Since I was in the kitchen I grabbed some fruit and made a simple fruit salad for breakfast. My mom came down with a wide grin and squealed. "Here!" she shoved a piece of clothing into my hands. I looked at it and groaned.

"Mom, I don't want to wear a dress!" I whined.

"Your father said this was a formal thing. So you're wearing the dress!" she shouted and went back upstairs.

I sighed and followed her. She went to the bathroom and I went into my parents' bedroom. My father laid on the bed with an arm over where his eyes would have been. I climbed onto the bed and snuggled into his side. He turned to look and ruffled my hair. "Tired?" he asked.

"I hate my alarm clock." I mumbled.

"I hate it too. It's the reason I'm awake." He grumbled.

"I'm sorry about that." I said with a muffled voice.

"You're not getting out of wearing the dress." He told me.

"I know, I was hoping you could help me personalize it." I sat up and yawned.

"I'll see what I can do." He chuckled and I followed him into the sewing room.

**~o~**

I grinned at the finished dress. It was beautiful. The thing was white now with a black belt and black leggings. I wore black flats and a short sleeved jacket. Now all I had to do was my hair…damn.

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

I yawned as I woke up. I really didn't want to get up but I was excited. I took a shower first then put on the dress. It was a short black dress with grey leggings and a silver waist ribbon around the middle. She shoes were black flats that I found running to be easy in. I straightened my hair and put in earrings. I went downstairs to see Jeff in a nice dress shirt, which was blood red, dark jeans and black shoes. He looked great. He looked at me and his mouth opened a little in shock.

"Um, you look great." I said to Jeff.

"Y-you, you look…beautiful." He stammered.

I blushed a little and then chuckled. "Thank you Jeff. Um, what is this actually?" I asked.

"It's a gathering of all the creepypasta in one place. You might know a few of them. They've widened their restrictions. Anyway, you'll be sticking close to me the entire time so…" he trailed off.

"Alright," I smiled and fixed his collar, "I stick close by."

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I took my dad's hand as we teleported to the reunion. Things went dark for a second until things cleared and there were a ton of people…well creepypasta to you. I wasn't sure what to do. I had never been to a reunion before. I suddenly felt unsure.

My dad tapped my shoulder, "Go find someone." He encouraged.

I sighed and left his side and began looking for someone I knew, which was hard. I mean I knew Eyeless Jack, and Zalgo but I didn't want to interrupt them. I felt kind of alone. Suddenly I was almost knocked over by two fanged girls. I immediately recognized them. I laughed.

These were Olivia and Irene; they were daughters of one of the newer creepypasta. "Hey you two." I smiled and knelt down.

"Hi aunty Anna." They smiled and hugged me.

They immediately passed me. I watched as they left and turned to smack into someone else. I looked up to see Chell from Portal. I cocked my head to the side. I thought she was just a video game character but then again considering Ben Drowned. "Um hi." I nodded.

"Oh uh, hey. Who're you?" she asked awkwardly.

"My name's Hannah." I smiled, "Who're you?" I asked to be polite.

"Oh," she smiled, "My name's Chell."

"Nice to meet you, Chell. So are you a creepypasta or what?" I asked.

"No," she laughed, "I'm here with my boyfriend Glados."

"Glados, I don't think I've registered him. He must've been my dad's client." I mused aloud.

"You're dad?" she asked.

"Ah, aha I'm not a creepypasta. My dad just happens to be Slender Man. It's not a big deal. I help him out with registering new creepypasta into the system."

"Oh, you seem pretty down-to-earth. Wanna hang out?" she asked.

"Why not?" I shrugged and we settled down to talk.

**~o~ Jeff ~o~**

I laughed for a long while as we got to the reunion. This was going to be great. I took Casper's hand as she looked around and weaved her through the mass of people. I wanted her to meet some friends of mine…well, people I considered friends.

"Yo, Jeff, who's the girl?" a familiar voice shouted.

"Oh no." I mumbled and awkwardly turned to face HABIT.

Next to him were Ethan and Devin; Two other friends of mine. I chuckled at the familiar faces. "Yo yourself ya piece of shit." I smirked.

Casper looked out of place and gave me my space in return. I rumbled a laughed and pulled her close by my side.

"Hey, who's the chick?" HABIT asked with a devilish smirk.

"The chick is off-limits," I growled at him, "She's mine."

"Is she a proxy?" Devin asked.

"I'm his girlfriend." Casper said something at last.

"You are huh." They looked at me.

"Yeah, she is actually, met her about a month ago. We hooked up soon after." I rubbed the back of my head.

"What's your name Chick?" Ethan asked.

"My name is Casper." She said softly.

"Oh, you got a shy one." HABIT made a grab for her.

Casper smacked his hand aside and gave him a look. It clearly said 'test me and regret it'. "So she's a smart one." HABIT growled and lunged.

I didn't have time to intervene but found no need to when Casper ducked, caught him, and threw him about two yards. I stared at her. She laughed awkwardly. "My brother's a gymnast. We compete a lot so it helped with my lack of strength."

"You threw him." I gaped.

"He's lucky I didn't slap him," she crossed her arms with a grumble, "Woulda broke his nose. I am one of the hardest servers on my team."

"You threw him." I repeated.

"You're not mad are you?" she asked softly.

"No way, I love you." I broke out into a full smile and kissed her, "That was awesome."

"Uh, thanks." She looked a little dazed.

"C'mon lets go meet the others."

"Others?" she asked.

"Yeah, we'll go get Hannah and go meet the other creepypasta and proxies." I smiled and tugged her along.

"Oh, oh my." She mumbled.

**~o~**

**Well that's done. Make sure to let me know what creepypasta show up at the reunion.**

**There will be everyone meeting each other again, that's the part where you can pitch in, and then the big meeting.**

**Well, I'll leave it at that.**

**Songbird O.o**


	11. Silver and Gold

**WYDISM 11**

**Big thanks to NinjaCacti for her suggestion for a creepypasta character and his information! Thanks, to all the followers and readers who favorite WYDISM. It's amazingly supportive.**

**Since NinjaCacti suggested a character so you'll have to deal with what it includes. If you don't like it then that's fine, just leave it be.**

**On with the story!**

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

It hadn't taken very long for Jeff and me to find Hannah and her apparent new friend. She said her name was Chell. She seemed nice enough so we talked as Jeff led us around. It was the first time any of us had been to a reunion besides Jeff and he seemed to be deep in his element.

He quickly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a small group of people. I cocked my head to the side. "Casper," Jeff smiled, "Meet Masky and Hoodie, Gold, Treena, and Splacer."

I looked ahead. Masky…or I guess Hoodie too, was about the size of a twelve year old with a yellow hoodie and an interesting mask with the eyes bloodied out. Gold was a cutie. He was pale white all over with all of his appendages. However his arms and legs must've been bleeding because there were rings around the shoulders of his white hoodie and rings around the tops of the pant legs.

I waved to him and he nodded blankly.

Treena was a little…odd-looking. Her skin was a dark teal and her eyes were black. Her hair was a darker teal than her skin and went down to her backside. Her clothes consisted of a short poncho, t-shirt, skirt and boots all varying in shades of teal. She smirked and rolled her eyes when I waved.

Lastly was Splacer. Unlike a lot of the creepypasta, he gave off a more friendly vide than the usual 'come-too-close-and-you'll-become-my-meal' vibe. He had the body of a dinosaur but stood upright like a human. His head wasn't a head but a dark orange skull with black hair. His skin was a rusty color and he wore a white men's tank top and orange Capri pants.

He waved and I nodded.

"Nice to meet you." I said awkwardly.

"So, this is your girlfriend Jeff. She's not much of a looker." Treena chuckled.

"Shut up Treena, no one cares." Splacer sighed. His voice was deep but a little rusty.

"You only say that because I'm a proxy." She snarled.

"What's a proxy?" I asked.

All heads turned to me and they started to laugh. "See Treena, the humans don't even know who you are." They snickered.

She looked angry and I felt bad. So I stepped in to save her.

"That could mean she's just that much better than all of you at keeping herself hidden." I rolled my eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Masky/Hoodie growled.

"Hey, calm down. It doesn't mean anything…but she doesn't deserve to be made fun of." I said softly.

"Whatever…" Masky/Hoodie rolled his eyes.

"She's still an ass, but to answer your question a proxy is like an assistant of sorts." Splacer scratched the back of his skull.

"Be nice guys, it's not a bad thing. I mean, Masky doesn't have a problem with it." a soft voice piped up.

We all looked at Gold as he looked away. "That's right Gold. Good to hear that you think so." I smiled.

"Want to play a game?" he asked.

"Who…which one of us?" I asked.

"You and her," he pointed to Hannah, "Do you want to play a game?"

I looked at Hannah who nodded. "We'd love to." We both smiled.

"Okay, follow me." he grinned.

"No problem." W followed him down a path in the forest.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I immediately took a liking to Gold as soon as Jeff introduced him. He looked so cute and innocent. As we followed him he looked like he was getting sadder.

"What's wrong Gold?" I asked.

"Games aren't fun anymore." He sighed.

"Why not?" Casper asked.

"Because when I play I always win. You'll lose when we play." Gold shrugged.

I felt a little awkward. He talked like a cocky person would but he sounded sad when he said it. I bit my lip. What were we supposed to say? Casper surprised me by leaning down to Gold's height and smiling determinedly.

"Is your name really Gold?" she asked.

"I mostly go by Gold…but I'm known as Lost Silver too." He said with confusion.

"What game are we playing Gold?" she asked.

"We're gonna have a Pokémon battle." He said blankly.

Her face brightened. "I loved that game when I was little. I still love it!" she grinned.

"You do?" he asked.

"Yup, but I've never seen a real battle. How about you teach us how to do it and we'll see how it turns out." She stood up and smiled.

"But…I always win." He said cocking his head to the side.

Casper thought hard for a moment. "I bet Hannah can beat you. She's really tough to beat." She said suddenly.

"What, no. I always win!" he protested.

"I dunno…Hannah is really good." She said disbelieving.

"Well…then c'mon. I'll show you! I never lose!" he yelled and pulled my hand while Casper was hot on our heels.

We finally ran out of trail and came into a big open space. It hand white dirt shaped like a field. It looked really familiar… "Is this a Pokémon field?" I asked.

"Yup, wait one minute." He rushed into some bushes and returned with a basket. Inside were about ten Pokéballs.

"What are these?" I asked.

"Oh, these are the Pokémon. But, uh…don't scream when you see them. They don't like that." He warned me.

"Why would I scream?" I asked.

"Some of them look a little different. Red should be around here somewhere…" he looked around. "RED!" he called.

When the alleged Red person came out I was a little disturbed. That took a lot to do. I mean Gold was cute because he looked like a ghost kid. But Red was still living somewhat. His eyes were glassy and dilated and his skin looked light blue and badly frostbit. His hands were scarred and his clothes were torn. He looked terrible.

"Casper, who is that?" I asked.

"He's supposed to be the playable character in the Pokémon games." She told me.

"Is he supposed to look like that?" I asked.

"No, he's never looked like that in the in-game storyline…at least what I've observed." She murmured.

"That doesn't make any sense." I shook my head.

"Sadly Hannah, I don't own the game he's in and I have never played. I've only seen videos and some other people playing the games. I've never seen him look like that in game-play though." She sighed.

"Someone abused the game," Gold spoke up, "This was the result. The person doesn't play Pokémon anymore."

"Poor Red…" I whispered.

"Hi Red." Gold said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Silver." He said monotonously.

"Could you referee our battle?" Gold/Silver begged.

"I guess so." He nodded.

Red raced towards the middle of one side of the field while Gold laid out the Pokéballs. "Here," he smiled, "You chose one then I chose one."

"Alright, that seems fair." I nodded and picked one up.

"Hannah chose HURRY." A loud voice called.

I looked over to see a screen with our names, pictures and a few circle slots. My first slot showed a picture of HURRY apparently. "That's HURRY, he's a Cyndaquill." Gold smiled and chose.

"Gold chose Pikachu."

It ended up with HURRY, Espeon, Meganium, Blastoise, and the other Pikachu. While Gold ended up with a Celebi, Pikachu, Unknown, Venasaur, and the first Pikachu.

"I recognize those Pokémon," Casper had said right before the battle, "They were Red and Gold's original Pokémon. I know what he meant about not screaming now." She gulped.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see." She shifted uncomfortably.

Silver threw his Pokéball and out came a mangled Pikachu. I nearly gagged at that but managed to stifle the gag and a scream. I stared at the Pokéball in my hand. Did I really want to throw it?

In the end I managed to convince myself it was for Gold's enjoyment. I threw the Pokéball and it sailed into the air…then it landed on the ground. I stared and so did Gold, Red, and Casper.

Then Gold and Red fell over in hysteria. They were practically rolling with laughter. I felt my cheeks flush dark red. Gold stumbled across the field still in a fit of giggles and showed me how to cache the release button when I threw it. It took me about forty tries to release the cache right. Though every time the ball from hell would land on the ground as if I threw a ball it took about ten minutes for Gold and Red to overcome the wave of giggle fits.

Once I finally got the hang of throwing a Pokéball Gold stumbled back across the field with a goofy grin plastered across his face. My epic fails just so happened to put the kid in a very good mood. I threw the ball, relieved when the cache clicked and the blue light sparked and a Pokémon came out. I had to fight down the screech in my throat. The Pokémon was a Meganium. It was terribly mangled as well and missing body parts.

**~o~ One "Battle" Later ~o~**

I was thoroughly exhausted and shaken up by the battle once it ended. Just like Gold had said, he won by a landslide. All the Pokémon I had lost to all of his. I'm pretty sure the only not-mangled Pokémon were HURRY, Unknown, and Celebi. The rest were terribly frostbitten and missing parts or were bloody. It was a little scary to see and making them battle felt like committing animal abuse.

Gold sighed with boredom and disappointment. "I told you I would win. I always win. It's not fun anymore." He grumbled.

"But don't you like battling?" I asked.

"I used to. Then I died. In the end I was alone and nameless. I'm Lost Silver…or simply Gold. I never lose, my Pokémon are half-alive, and my best friend, Red, looks like a Zombie." He sounded frustrated, "Why would I find battling fun. If I never lose, and I've won at everything, what's left to do?" he demanded.

With his rant finished he slumped onto the ground Indian style and rested his fists into his cheeks. He looked miserable. I tugged on Casper.

"What do we do?" I asked.

"I dunno, what should we do?" she whispered back.

"He's sick of Pokémon. How can we make it not boring?" I hissed.

"He always wins doesn't he?" she pointed out softly.

"He always wins…" I thought about that and Casper snapped her fingers.

That usually meant she had an idea.

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

I walked over and sat next to Gold. He looked angry and lost. "Hey, what's wrong?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'what's wrong?' I have nothing more to do. I win at everything and I have no more goals or ambitions…and I'm twelve." He moaned.

"What do you mean," I snorted, "Of course you still have options." I lay back on the ground casually and closed my eyes.

I knew I had caught his complete attention when the dry dead grass shifted rapidly beneath him. "What're you talking about?" he demanded.

"Don't you know, of course you have options." I yawned.

"What are they?" he begged.

"Well, the one I think is most obvious is to teach." I smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Have you ever considered teaching someone to be a great trainer? I mean, you never lose. You have to have some kind of knowledge or trick or method that you could pass on to someone. Maybe someone who loves Pokémon like you do…or did…I guess you can decide that." I tilted my head.

"I don't know. I mean, are you sure I could do that?" he asked hesitantly.

"I don't know. You have to decide that. Maybe you aren't the one that's supposed to get better at this point. Maybe you are at the point where you are so good that you need to improve other people so they can be good like you." I mused.

"But how is that good for me?" he asked.

"Well, if you honestly need to get something out of it for you…I guess in the end you'll have someone that can give you an honest challenge. You'll finally have someone you can be challenged by." I shrugged and sat up, looking at Gold.

"Who knows," Hannah said as she sat on the other side of Gold, "You seemed lost after the battle, like it wasn't worth it to win. But, then again, taking in a student can be a great thing if you look at it right."

"I'll think about it. You make a great point but I think you're missing something…" Gold sighed.

"What would that be?" I asked.

"Who in the world would agree to be taught how to battle Pokémon?" he groaned, "I'm a ghost known as a hacking glitch in a game to the entire world. To top it all off most Pokémon lovers would scream and run if they saw what the Pokémon I used looked like. How could I?" he asked.

"Maybe…Just maybe I could help with that…" I thought, "Here, hold on a minute."

I took a mini notebook from the pocket in my dress. It was a tiny one they give out for free at banks. I wrote down a number. It was for a guy at my school in Missouri who knew just about everything about Pokémon and would kill for a chance to see a real one. His name was North Abernathy.

He would be psyched if Gold decided to go through with this.

I gave the number to Gold and he smiled. We left him there to think. It wasn't long before he was running after us. I gave him a piggy-back ride the rest of the way up the hill.

**~o~**

I met up with Jeff a little later while Gold and Red decided to go and play. Hannah wandered off saying the battle had tuckered her out. I handed her some cookies I had baked the night before from the swatch in my dress pocket. She took them gratefully and went to go find her dad.

I leaned against Jeff who put his arm around my waist. He kissed my cheek and we walked off towards wherever.

**~o~**

I yawned as I finally found my father talking with his father. I never really cared too much for grandpa. I mean he was more like Splendor and all but he was disappointed in me as I wasn't born a Slender. He was always saying 'well if you had been born as a Slenderfolk' as such things. I hated that. I leaned up against dad who smiled.

"Having fun?" he asked.

"Of course, I had a Pokémon battle with Gold. He seemed happier in the end." I nodded.

"That's good to hear. I'm glad you find this fun." He smiled.

"So what else do we have to do yet?" I asked.

"Well," Grandpa Slender spoke up, "There's a big meeting soon. We should be heading over." He checked his watch.

"Hey Hannah," I turned to see Splacer, "Need a lift?" he laughed.

"Why not?" I chuckled and jumped on his back.

For a dinosaur that has the height of a human, and walks like one too, he's pretty damn fast.

**~o~**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this you guys…and girls. XD anyway, I really hope I portrayed Gold like you asked NinjaCacti! **

**Please review! **

**Later, **

** Songbird O.o**


	12. Party Crashers

**WYDISM 12**

**Yayz, thanks for the support guys.**

**And you're welcome NinjaCacti, I'm glad you liked Gold.**

**On to the story!**

**I do not own slender man, Portal, or any of the creepypasta.**

**I do own Hannah, Casper, Eden, Treena, Splacer, and some others.**

**All credit for Glados's design goes to digimitsu. Sorry, but I based his design off hers cause there weren't any guy Glados's. All credit for that is hers, and for Splacer's design as well.**

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I grumbled as I sat between my dad and my mom. I hated it when they did that. My dad gave me an apologetic nudge with his knuckle and tilted his head sheepishly. Thankfully he switched me seats so I was sitting between him and a rather odd looking man with wires for hair and eyes covered with white, black, and orange metal.

I stared at him blankly. Who could this be?

"Hannah," a heard a voice and Chell leaned forward from the other side of the man, "Hey, this is Glados."

I looked at him and waved. His mouth didn't even twitch but he did nod to acknowledge me. I sighed and slumped in my seat. This was bound to be a boring lecture.

**~o~ Casper (2 Hours) ~o~**

I could be patient if I needed to be but this was ridiculous. For two hours I had sat next to Jeff. On the other side of me was a gang-friend of Jeff's who kept touching my leg. I swatted his hand away and glared at him for the umpteenth time. He gave me a cheesy smile and kissed my shoulder with a wink.

Unfortunately for him Jeff had been watching the guy for a while and that action earned the guy a rather deep gash in his leg. Jeff switched me sides so I was in-between him and his adoptive father Splendor man. The happy slender hadn't officially adopted Jeff but Splendor usually was found dragging Jeff back from a house with the gangs.

His excuse for bringing Jeff with him was that good children had to grow up in happy homes. Jeff had been less than thrilled the last time or so I had heard. Red and Gold were a few seats in front. Jeff put a hand on my leg and squeezed causing me to jump initially.

Jeff chuckled quietly at my peeved look and took my hand and rubbed it. Splendor gave me a nudge and when I looked over he was waggling his brow. I rolled my eyes playfully and looked ahead. How boring…

"Now I need everyone's attention!" the man up front said.

I silently sighed in boredom. I hated sitting still for long periods of time. "Now I have heard a few stories about attacks by ECHO and the Marble Hornets." He stated.

Uncomfortable mumbles and murmurs broke out through the crowd and the couple in front of us seemed devastated and the woman of the two began to cry softly.

"What happened?" I asked Jeff softly.

"Those two lost their first and only child to ECHO. They've been devastated ever since. It happened about seven years ago. It was a boy named Jake." He whispered.

"How awful." I murmured sadly.

"Now I know that this brings up some painful memories for some of you so feel free to leave the premises if you feel you need to." He spoke again.

Many of the creepypasta left their seats and headed back to where the meeting and party had been. I gulped. "Why so many?" I asked.

"That couple weren't the only to lose a child. ECHO had a tirade many years ago and took the creepypasta children during school, daycare, while being babysat and everything in-between. Many parents lost their children to ECHO." He sighed looking depressed.

"That's…that's…horrible." I felt like crying.

"It'll be alright." He put an arm around me.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I knew about the kidnappings. My father hadn't let me go to school during them. I was always with him at every moment of the day. He was terrified that I'd be taken from him. I almost was too according to what I had heard. He pulled me close to his side when they started talking about it. He seemed worried and paranoid all over again.

I looked over to see that Chell was in Glados's lap. He had his…arms wrapped tightly around her. She looked a little uncomfortable herself.

We listened to a few people speak of some plans to get rid of the new threat when I leaned over to my dad and spoke.

"Couldn't those children be alive? What if we could follow ECHO and find them?" I asked.

"Hannah," he hissed, "Don't say such things."

"I'm sorry, I just thought…" I trailed off and sighed.

**~o~ Three Hours Later ~o~**

I yawned as the after-party got onto way. It was a bit depressing as many people were uncomfortable and talking about ECHO.

I made my way over to the group from before. Treena, Splacer, Masky, Hoodie, Red, Gold, Jeff, and Casper were there. Most of them were looking down in the dumps.

I walked over and felt a little out of place until Splacer spoke up. "I owe to my old man to get back at those ECHO creeps. They took my baby sister from me." he said seriously.

"They took my mom." Treena said tonelessly.

"I'm as mad as anyone. They've tried to kill me so many times." Hoodie grumbled.

"You're a proxy too Hoodie," Treena spoke up, "Of course they try to kill you."

"Shut up Treena." The group said in unison.

I backed away and weaved between the other groups. Most of them were mourning losses. I hadn't had a loss so I felt out of place. I made my way over to my father who looked ready to go as well.

"Dad, what happened exactly?" I asked.

"Not now Hannah. It's too much for most to talk about. Almost everyone here lost someone. Zalgo didn't come today because of his newborn," my dad sighed, "He's very worried about her."

"I didn't know about this." I murmured.

"That's a pretty good thing…Let's go home." He stated and grabbed my hand as we went to look for my mom.

**~o~ Later ~o~**

I coughed violently as I had been separated in the rush. The party had been infiltrated by ECHO. Everyone was running and scampering. I had gotten separated from my dad and was searching frantically through the fleeing crowd for him.

I pushed with the crowd. "HANNAH!" I heard my dad bellow.

I burst through the crowd and collapsed into the dirt as an explosion detonated to my left. I coughed up a ton of dirt. We surged and my dad killed an ECHO operative on his way to mom. We collected her and rushed to a clearer spot. We were immediately surrounded.

"Dad, I'm scared." I trembled.

"Hannah close your eyes." He said calmly.

Unlike at the school, I did close my eyes this time. I heard shouts, bellows, and clothing ripping. I felt tingles a moment after and opened my eyes. We were in the over-dimension. I hated this place…but it was the only place safe for all of the creepypasta.

**~o~ Jeff ~o~**

I tightened my grip on Casper's hand as the operatives surrounded us. I didn't want to scare her but I had to keep her safe. "Casper." I said.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Don't be scared and close your eyes." I warned her.

"Okay…" she nodded.

For once I let the urges come back.

'_Kill…kills everyone, kill everything.'_

My smile widened and my eyelids disappeared. I cackled and laughed manically and I found that I couldn't stop. I laughed and laughed.

'_Kill them, kills everything…kill, kill, and kill.'_

"I'm back~." I said in a sing-song voice.

I unsheathed my knives and charged the operatives. They came at me too but I laughed and slashed and gutted and cut them to a sea of blood. "Come here, Go to Sleep!" I cackled.

I gutted them all and slashed their chests. "Don't be scared, go to sleep!" I laughed.

'_Kill them, one left.' _

"There's no one left." I argued.

'_Kill them, kill her. Witness…kills her.' _

"No, I like her." I screamed and began to laugh again.

'_Kill her, kills everyone.' _

I couldn't resist the urges and stalked towards her brandishing a knife and smiling. I was covered in blood and she was looking at me funny.

"Jeff, there's no one left. You can stop." She said softly.

"No I won't stop," I cackled, "I'll never stop." I squealed and giggled insanely.

I dragged her by her neck and pinned her against the tree. "Don't be afraid baby, just go to sleep." I smiled as wide as I could.

'_No, I can't kill her. I love her.' I argued._

'_Kill her, kills everyone. Kill all kill her.'_

'_No, I can't!'_

'_You will, you want to.'_

'…_Jeff…'_ It wasn't my voice. _'Jeff, I love you.'_

'_Who…?'_

'_Jeff, wake up, yer gonna kill meh at dis rate!'_

'_Casper?'_

'_Jeff…'_

"Jeff!"

"Casper!" I yelled and held my head as I screamed.

'_Kill her!'_

'_No, not her…never her!'_

Casper dropped to the ground gasping for air. I kept my urges at bay while she caught her breath. I wrapped my arms around her and brought her to the over-dimension. I then collapsed against a tree and breathed hard. "I'm sorry Casper." I murmured.

"What were you doing?" she asked with a cough.

I got up and rubbed her behind her jaw and a spot on her neck to ease her sore throat. I owed her that much. "I lost control. I almost killed you." I confessed.

"Oh, sounds like they're really powerful." She said.

Her voice sounded ragged and hoarse. I sighed and rubbed a bit more smoothly. "They are, I thought I had more control. Maybe this won't work out…" I muttered.

"Jeff believe it or not you holding me by the throat isn't the worst I've been through. I'm not mad at you, so don't beat yourself up." She said dismissively.

"You don't get it do you," I growled in frustration, "I could have killed you-." I was cut off.

She had pressed her lips to mine in an achingly sweet kiss. It caught me off guard by a lot. I was usually kissing her, not the other way around.

She was a submissive girl when it came to kissing. I usually took the initiative.

I wasn't about to push her away. When we broke the kiss I sighed. She gave me an apologetic smile. "Sorry, you looked like you needed a kiss." She said softly.

"Ah yeah well…okay…" I babbled and shook my head.

I finished with her throat and pulled myself to my feet. She got up too. "We'd better get moving to Slender's place. He's not going to be too happy I'm here but we need to get there before the Blue-Burners come out."

"Blue burners?" she asked.

"Yeah, at the end of some slender games there's a face. A human's face at that. Those are the insane people in the forest. They're nearly invincible and most are cannibals. They're called blue burners for the blue tint to their face. They're nasty creatures." I muttered and pulled her along.

"Then we'd better move. The sun is setting." She trembled.

"You're alright. I'm right here with you." I whispered.

I hoped that the saying still offered her some comfort.

**~o~**

**I'm finished with this chapter. It's a bit short and somewhat of a filler but the end was what I was going for. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think.**

**Songbird **


	13. Locked in my Heart

**WYDISM 13**

**Well, I don't have a lot to say. I want to that the people who favorite this story and the followers. You guys are awesome! I'd put a smiley face but it messes up the grammar and spelling check on Word. Heh, it's a little annoying.**

**Well enough of my babbling. **

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

The over-dimension wasn't that bad I just had quite a few reasons to hate it. You can't leave the ruins. The ruins consisting of: a ruined house, a car, the graveyards, the brick wall maze, the boulders and the trails. The car was on the very boundary. If you pass the car you become free meat to the Blue Burners. I hated those cannibals. They were downright scary and sounded like hissing zombie cats or something.

There was another reason I hated the over-dimension. It was because of the Three Locks Gang. There was a group of three Slenderfolk teens who preyed on the other Slenderfolk teens. One of my childhood Slenderfolk friends was named Axel. Well, I considered him as a friend. He was really quite annoying.

He was a mostly down-to-earth teen who was a little like Trender Man in the clothing department. He always wore a red dress shirt, almost black jeans, and tennis shoes.

He was a great guy and one of the main targets of the Three Locks Gang.

In fact I was looking for him right now. He wasn't hard to find. He was usually next to the lake, which was thankfully inside the ruins. He had his shirt hanging on a line and was stoking a fire.

"Yo, Axel how are you?" I chuckled as I came closer. He looked up and sighed.

"Just fine, thanks for asking. Where've you been? It's been what, three months, since you last visited?" he pointed out.

"I've been a little busy lately." I said awkwardly.

"Ah, being Slender's daughter and all too much for you?" he made a jab.

"Hey shut up!" I snapped, "That hurt you asshole."

"Hey calm down." I sensed him roll his eyes.

"No thanks, you gotta make that stupid jab every time we see each other." I stalked off angrily.

"Hannah, come back!" he stood up and ran after me.

"Hell no, bugger off." I snapped and continued to stalk away.

"God damnit Hannah," he caught my wrist, "Listen for a minute."

"What?" I growled.

"What the hell else would have been keeping you busy?" he demanded.

"Oh you know, school, the Render Man attacking my school, my best friend finding out my secret, fights, ECHO trying to kill me, a demolished reunion." I listed off a few things, "Nothing that you'd understand."

"Well then sorry." He grumbled and let go of my wrists.

"Why do you have to be such an ass when I haven't visited?" I asked in annoyance.

"Hey, I've got issues of my own. Why are you here now?"

"Dad's convinced this is the only safe place since ECHO is back." I sighed and sat down.

I rolled my shoulders. They'd been aching since dad had almost ripped them out their sockets trying to hold onto me in the crowd. "Something happen to your shoulders?" Axel asked.

"My dad." I said simply.

"Oh, right, hey I need your help." He said.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Three Locks Gang is getting way out of hand." He said with a sigh.

"What've they done now?" I asked.

"Well follow me." he grumbled and led the way.

I was a little shocked to find another Slender, named Lyrabell, running from Gunner Man. He was one of the Slenderfolk in the Three Locks Gang. I charged after him and threw him aside when he tried turning a corner. I pounced on him and tied his tentacles together. He howled angrily.

"What the hells yer problem Gales?" he demanded.

"Why can't you," I dragged him to his feet and shoved him against a tree, "Just leave people alone?" I grunted when he slapped me with a tentacle.

"Cause hunting is fun." He waggled his brow.

"Then go hunt the stupid Blue Burners." I groaned.

"Why the hell should I?" he snorted.

"So you're scared." I accused.

"Damn right I'm scared. Boss man has yet to come back from hunting them." He chuckled.

"It didn't occur to you dodos that he might need help?" I deadpanned.

"It did, we just don't care." He shrugged.

"You are so stupid!" I growled.

"And you're sexy, what're ya gonna do about it mama bear?" he snickered.

"Why you little-." I snarled and lunged at him.

"Hold up there spitfire." He easily caught me around the waist with a tentacle and lifted me out of arm's reach when I tried to swing at him. "We've known each other since we were kids and now you start swinging. Late start don't you think?" he teased.

"You shut your mouth, you're lucky I'm stuck up here!" I howled.

"Sorry treacle," he flicked my nose with another tentacle, "No can do." He chuckled.

"Can you at least quit chasing people? My dad's going to get involved at this rate." I sighed and relaxed in his grip.

"So the old Slenderfolk is back huh? How come?" he asked and set me down.

"ECHO's been attacking us lately. They crashed the reunion earlier." I grumbled.

"How long's he staying?" Gunner Man asked.

"I have no clue." I muttered.

"Well keep outta trouble." He patted my head roughly with a tentacle.

Just in case you were wondering Gunner Man isn't too keen on using his hands in most cases. He uses his tentacles more often than not.

"You're one to talk." I muttered.

"I am, aren't I?" he teased and disappeared.

"I can't believe you grew up being friends with Gunner and the others." Axel commented as he walked over.

"I almost can't believe it." I groaned.

"Gunner so likes you." He snickered.

"No he does not!" I swung at Axel who merely held me away with a hand on my head.

"This is why I hate it here sometimes."I grumbled and gave up.

"Why's that?" he snickered.

"No matter how hard I try I can never land a hit on you guys." I growled.

"It's because you're a puny human. You're lower than us power-wise." Axel teased.

I punched him in the gut and stalked away. "Puny human my ass," I paused, "And don't follow me." I yelled.

I stormed into the forest in the ruins and went to the abandoned house. I sat in the only unbroken chair and clunked my head onto the table.

When I said I hated the over-dimension because of the Three Locks gang it wasn't because I hated them. It was because I grew up with all of them and they knew exactly which buttons to push to get a rise out of me. To be simple, they were like irritating older brothers.

"What's yer problem treacle?" Gunner's voice broke the silence.

"Leave me alone Gunner." I replied my voice muffled from the table.

"Now ya know I'm not going to until you answer me. Might as well tell me now and get it over with." He chuckled and sat on the table.

Suddenly the table creaked loudly and broke in two under Gunner's weight. I nearly fell out of my seat I was laughing so hard. "Damn flimsy table." Gunner spit out dust and grime.

He glared at me as I laughed harder. "It's not funny." He growled, "Quit laughing at me!"

Gunner dusted off his brown hunting jacket and stood. Gunner was usually dressed in the jacket, a black shirt, jeans, and hunting boots. He was nice enough when no one else was around, otherwise he was "terrorizing" the other Slenderfolk girls his age or maybe a year or two younger.

Yeah…he's a real _Casanova_.

"Sorry," I giggled a little more, "So…heh…how are the others."

I just couldn't stop giggling. "It wasn't that funny." He grumbled.

"Even though you don't have a face the look on yours just made it funny." I snickered. "Sorry, I haven't laughed in a while." I hiccupped.

"S'alright, just don't overdo it." He leaned against the wall. "As for your question, Boss is somewhere in the forest. He and Hinder had a blowout the other day so I suspect he's just coolin' off." He shrugged.

Hinder Man was another 'brother' of mine. None of us are related to be clear. Hinder's specialty was as his name suggests. He's a natural at making people late for things. He's always distracting the cops so others can get away. There are Slenderfolk cops. Slenderfolk are a lot like humans. They have their own ways and jobs to do. The Slenderfolk who are cops mostly have jobs consisting of keeping the other Slenderfolk from pursuing a hardcore version of what my dad used to do before he met my mom.

Now their job also consists of keeping Gunner, Hinder, and Blocker out of trouble.

Blocker, affectionately known as Boss to Gunner and Hinder, is the leader of the Three Locks Gang. If I suddenly lost my memory he's the first person I would think of as my brother. I grew up around him the most and I swear he could convince me he was my actual brother.

He actually attempted to do just that when we were younger.

He's the gang's oldest and in a way most mature of them all. He's protective, kind of borderline possessive, and hates to lose. He's also one of the most irritating of the bunch. I really can't put him into words so much more than saying he's…a brother.

"Yeah, I hope he's okay." I rolled my shoulder as it began to ache again.

"Didja hurt your arm again?" Gunner asked and raised his brow. He doesn't have eyebrows, just the facial bone where they should be.

"My dad nearly pulled it off trying to hold onto it and pull me to safety during the attack. It just aches a little." I said giving him a quirky little grin.

"Need some help?" he offered as his appendages twitched curiously.

"Nah, I got it." I assured.

"You sure?" he asked mischievously.

"H-hey, stay away from me." I warned.

He chuckled darkly and lunged. I dodged him and ran out of the house. He was hot on my heels when caught me around the waist and trapped me in his arms.

"What ya gonna do now huh, huh?" he teased and tickled me.

"No, ah stop it!" I whined.

He chuckled and let me go before sprawling out in the dirt. He was buff and I was small so I wasn't surprised when Blocker didn't see me.

"Gunner, what the hell are you laying on the damn ground for. Get up!" Blocker growled.

"Hannah's here." Gunner replied lazily.

That just changed his whole mood. "Here, Hannah's here right now." Blocker grinned.

"That's what I said." Gunner sighed.

"Where is the little trinket?" Blocker asked with a grin.

"She'd cuddled up against my side right now." Gunner replied and put his head back down.

I sat up and waved to Blocker. He lunged forward and swept me up into a hug. "I missed you trinket." He chuckled and kissed my forehead.

"Yeah right, no you didn't." I yawned.

"Oh but I did little girl," he nuzzled my neck, "Where have you been?" he asked.

"I've been really busy lately. I can't get here on my own anyway." I chose my words carefully.

"Hey, no need to be defensive. Anyway, have you seen that girl with Jeff lately? They're so stupid to come out now." He shrugged.

"Wait, CASPER AND JEFF ARE HERE!" I yelped and bolted towards the boundary.

"Whoa there, what's going on Hannah?" Gunner caught my wrist.

"That girl with Jeff, she's my best friend." I yelled and yanked my wrist free, "Where were they Blocker?!" I demanded.

"Hey calm down-."

"Where are they!" I thundered.

"About a mile south of here, why are they so important?" he asked.

I was already tearing towards them trying my best to get there before dark. "Hannah wait," Gunner ran next to me, "Not without us."

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

"What in the world?" I yelped as Jeff was lifted into the air by a black tentacle.

"Leave her along Hinder!" Jeff howled as a slender stalked towards me.

"Why should I? She looks delicious." He licked his lips and lunged.

I dodged and found myself trapped against a tree by my neck. "I'm going to enjoy you." Hinder chuckled.

"Hinder get off of her." Hannah's voice came out of nowhere as Hinder's jaw unhinged to reveal a torn mouth and row after row of sharp teeth.

He pulled his mouth away and then was thrown aside to reveal Hannah looking worried. "Are you alright?" she panicked.

"That was something I could have gone my whole life without seeing." I tilted my head thoughtfully.

"Good, you're okay." She sighed in relief.

"Are you alright Hannah?" I asked and knelt down next to her.

"You were just about to be eaten alive and you're asking me if I'm okay? Are you alright?" she asked.

"Not really," I laughed awkwardly, "I'm sure I'm about to have a nervous breakdown but now's not really a good time for that." I confessed.

"Hey who's this chitlend?" I squeaked as a tentacle wrapped around my waist and hoisted me into the air.

They laughed and tossed me around while Jeff and Hannah tried to persuade them into letting me down. When they began to drop me and catch me I snapped.

"LET ME DOWN GOD DAMNIT!" I screeched.

They winced from the volume and let me down. I walked over to stand next to Jeff who put his arm around my waist possessively.

"Well, we'd better get going." Hannah ran her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I guess so." One of the Slenderfolk sighed and set me down on the ground.

"Sorry kid, we're not going to eat you."

"Yeah, we won't eat you. But since you're Hannah's friend we're definitely going to be messing with you." Another smirked.

"Oh, well…good to know." I muttered.

"Hah, I fucking love her already." The first one barked.

"Hands off, she's taken." Jeff snarled and grabbed my arm.

"Calm down Jeff." I sighed.

"Guys, what have I told you about scaring my friends for life!" Hannah yelled a few minutes later.

"Uh, ha-ha, easy Hannah, we were just having a bit of…oh forget it, fucking run!" they scrambled over one another in a futile attempt to escape Hannah's wrath.

Yeah…so not going to happen guys.

**~o~**

**Well there you go; one fresh chapter hot off the proverbial grill. Eat up you guys. I liked this chapter; especially with the Three Locks Gang included. We'll be seeing more if them here soon.**

**This chapter went through a lot of edits. Casper was originally going to be hassled by the gang and scared of them but I decided it focused too much on her. I wanted Hannah to be the focus with the Three Locks Gang. Thus the change game got underway.**

**Well I hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Songbird 0.o**


	14. Meeting Morpheus

**WYDISM 14**

**Ha, thank you all for the reviews and readers. I'm glad so many enjoy this story! It's fun to write as well. The real action may not come for a while but I hope you're content with reading what I've got. **

**Thanks to Morpheus Davol for helping me out with something. His character will show up in here.**

**This is a little bit of a filler chapter. But thanks to Morpheus Davol my writer's block got cured! Thanks!**

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

Jeff and Casper went off to find something to do the next day. They weren't too keen on spending too much time here…well Jeff wasn't but Casper was just a little too shy to stick around my metaphorical brothers.

Gunner was a problem that following morning.

"Hannah, why aren't you a Slender?" Gunner asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, if you were you could come hunting with us." Blocker sighed.

"I'm not going to hunt humans for you." I growled.

"Come on Hannah, you have to have some enemies out in the big blue world. Point them out so we can feast." Hinder urged.

"I said no guys." I huffed and left the broken house.

"Why not?" Gunner complained.

"I can deal with my own enemies. You guys on the other hand need to find breakfast. And Hinder man I better not find even a tiny nibble taken out of Casper." I scolded.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" he grumbled.

"No." I stated bluntly and turned on my heels to find my dad.

"Where are you going?" Blocker asked.

"I have to eat too ya know." I muttered.

"Cool, I wonder what human food tastes like." Hinder mused aloud.

"Yeah." I rolled my eyes and went down the dirt path to find my dad.

It didn't take too long to hit the Slenderfolk village. I at least assumed he was home. As I began the trek through the village I raised my guard. It paid to be wary in the village.

"Hey, a human!" I turned to see a Slenderfolk man staring and licking his lips hungrily.

I bolted right then and there. I went as fast as I could to get to the house before he got to me. It wasn't an easy feat since the slender was hot on my heels.

He got closer and just as he widened his mouth to take a bit he was wrenched to the side and onto the ground. I turned and was a little startled to find Gunner there standing over the poor guy.

"Watch who you try to take a bite of. That's Slender Man's daughter!" He yelled.

The slender looked horrified for a moment before scrambling away. I used that time to catch my breath.

"Thanks Gunner…err…were you following me?" I asked.

"I sure was momma bear." He chuckled and we began to walk.

"Creepy, but thanks."

"Not a problem momma bear." He nodded and stopped outside my house, "Take care of yourself momma bear." He sighed and disappeared.

'I wonder why he's suddenly upset.' I mused and walked inside.

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

I stuck close to Jeff as we made our way through the forest. He seemed very tense lately.

"Are you alright Jeff?" I asked.

"No I'm really not." He said with grit teeth.

I stopped him and he turned and looked at me with an agitated expression.

"Jeff tell me." I pleaded to him.

"I'm afraid okay," he exploded, "I'm afraid I won't be able to protect you, I'm seriously afraid." He growled.

"It's alright, I'm not going anywhere." I assured him.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I opened the door, yelped, ducked, and ran inside screaming as a crow tried to peck my eyes out. I ran into the living room and dived into my father's lap.

"Daddy, help me!" I whined.

"Morpheus, control your darkness!" My dad bellowed.

"Sorry Pale King." The apparent Morpheus replied and the crow appeared on his shoulder.

"Who are you?" I yelped, "And why was your bird chasing me!" I demanded.

"I am sorry Lady. I did not know that this was thy father." He said quietly and looked away.

"Oh hey, it's alright. You didn't know." I laid my hand on his.

He jerked away and sighed. "I am truly sorry. I have not known a gentle human touch for some time." He confessed.

"Well, don't worry about that, you're among friends in this house." I assured him.

"Thou are my friend?" he asked hopefully.

"Of course, I'm Hannah." I stuck out my hand.

"I am Morpheus." He shook it hesitantly.

"Hannah," my dad said, "Morpheus is a new creepypasta in a program for the traumatized. I want you to be his friend and show him around okay."

"Not a problem, but can I have breakfast? I'm starving." I begged.

"There's food in the kitchen." He gave me a gentle nudge off his lap.

"May I come with thou?" Morpheus asked.

"That's: may I come with _you_, Morpheus. People say 'you' these days." I told him as we walked into the kitchen.

"I will try to remember that Lady." He nodded.

"So, tell me about yourself." I offered as I began getting out the bread and butter for toast.

"I am not sure…" he muttered.

"Here, how about I tell you about me then you can tell me about you?" I suggested.

"Alright." He tilted his head.

"Well, I guess I should say that I was born and raised in Colorado. I grew up there all my life and have some friends too. My friend Casper recently found out that my dad is Slender Man and is now happily dating Jeff the Killer. I go to school at Colorado State High School and learn there." I smiled.

"What is thy favorite subject?" Morpheus asked.

"I guess it would be either computers or language arts." I mused.

"My favorite subject was recess." Morpheus mused.

"Hmm, my dad tells me you're usually secluded…is that true?" I asked.

"Yes Lady, but I have never had a human come up to me and want to be my friend." he said.

"I understand. So you don't have many friends?" I asked.

"No I do not." He said tensely.

"Well, you've got one now." I smiled and began to eat.

"So do you want to tell me about yourself or not." I offered.

"I will tell you some things but not all." He compromised.

"Seems fair enough, go ahead." I gestured.

"My father was a demon but my mother was a human. So I am a half-breed. A mutt if you will. My father despised me for that. He attempted to put me to death but I fought back. He was the one who perished in the end. The kingdom saw it as I had lashed out at their 'beloved king' and ran me out of the kingdom, and gave the throne to my younger brother. My only friend was my crow of darkness. Now I have you Hannah…" he told me some of his history.

"Whoa, that sounds awful. How could they?" I muttered angrily.'

"I am not sure. But I thank you for accepting me Lady Hannah." He said quietly.

"Lady Hannah, huh, am I going to have to call you Sir Morpheus?" I joked.

"Thy is mistaken, I may be elder than you but I am not by any means a knight." He shook his head.

"Why do you talk like that?" I asked.

"In my time it was thought to be polite. My teacher was incredibly old and taught me to talk like him. He spoke like one from the dark ages. It is an incredibly hard habit to break." Morpheus admitted.

"It's like Casper and her accent." I laughed.

"Cass…per?" he mused.

"Yeah, Casper tries so hard to hide it. But she slips up so many times the whole school knows and just hasn't let her know that they know." I was in near tears from the thought.

Just then there was a dainty knock on the door that sounded in a pattern. I knew it was Casper because that was how she knocked. Her's was followed by a loud and brash one.

She had Jeff with her.

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

I glared at Jeff after his rude knocking. When he stuck his tongue out at me I whacked his head. Then his kissed me leaving me slightly dazed. He smirked and I glared at him.

"Try ta behave ya dingbat. We don't need Hannah and her friend flippin out cause we're bad hosts." I growled.

"Whatever baby girl." He shrugged as Hannah opened the door.

"Casper, how did you get here?" Hannah asked.

"Blocker felt bad for tossing me around and dropping me so he escorted us here." I explained.

"Oh, well come in!" she smiled.

I was a little thrown off by the man in the kitchen. He looked as if he was in his early twenties and was a little taller than average. He could just have a height disorder for all I knew. His skin was pale, not chalk white like Slender Man but pale. He must not get a lot of sun…besides that he had dark red eyes and messy raven hair that framed his face down to his ears quite nicely.

He was toned and you could tell but his teeth were a little sharper than normal. I was guessing he was a creepypasta. He wore a long black dress shirt and a trench coat along with black jeans and heavy black boots. When I waved he looked away.

So I walked over. "Uh, hi, I'm Casper." I stuck out my hand.

He didn't reply.

I stood there with my hand held out awkwardly as he stared away from me. I embarrassedly put my hand back down and stepped back.

"What's your deal man?!" Jeff snapped and grabbed his shoulder, "Be nice and say hello to the girl." He snarled.

"Get thy hands off of me you ruffian!" the odd man snarled and threw Jeff aside.

Jeff charged the man and swung at him with a knife. "Why the hell are you talking like that?" Jeff snapped and attacked him.

Black tendrils poured from the crow on his shoulder and a scythe appeared. I had seen Gunner do something similar but it had turned into a gun. While the man slashed at Jeff with the scythe Jeff attacked him with various knives.

"Whoa guys calm down!" Hannah yelled and tried to separate them.

I shrunk away feeling overwhelmed. When Hannah couldn't stop them I decided now was a better time than ever to use my loud voice.

Hey, I may be small and soft-spoken but I will fucking put you in your place if I have to.

"THAT IS ENOUGH OUT OF BOTH OF YOU! SEPARATE THIS INSTANT OR I WILL DRAG YOU BOTH OUTSIDE, WHIP BOTH YOUR ASSES AND HUMILIATE YOU! SERPARATE BEFORE THINGS GET OUT OF HAND, NOW!" I thundered.

The boys stared in shock. I stormed over and grabbed Jeff. I shoved him in a chair and the strange one in the other chair.

"Now both of you should be ashamed. If I even see you two trying to pick a fight I will put you over my knee. Now you stay away from him and you stay away from him. One more fight and you both will be out of this house running so the Slender's don't wind up using your bones for toothpicks. Am I understood?" I snapped.

"Yes Ma'am." Jeff mumbled.

"Aye Lady." The strange one echoed.

"I'm glad we've come to an understanding." I rolled my eyes and stood next to Hannah.

She whistled appreciatively. "I've never seen you get like that before. That's cool." She chuckled.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Well," Hannah clasped her hands together with a smack, "Now that that's taken care of how about we start making Lunch."

"Whatever." Jeff and the other man said in unison causing them to glare at one another.

'_This is going to be a long day.' _I thought.

**~o~**

**Well thank Morpheus Davol for the creation of Morpheus. Thanks to you. Well, please read and review.**

**Songbird 0.o**


	15. Anger and Arguements

**WYDISM 15**

**Thanks to Morpheus! And thanks to all the reviewers! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I've got plans for this one!**

**On a completely random note I feel failed as an artist…I couldn't draw Tailgate! Err…he's a transformer…yeah…but no, couldn't draw him very well…I'll stick to humans and trying to get their faces to look like character faces.**

**I think I need lessons…How in the world was I voted most artistic by my class…?**

**~o~ Echo ~o~**

The chatter around the table grew progressively louder as the leader of ECHO was becoming later and later for the meeting with each passing second. He was supposed to be there almost twenty minutes ago. Fiasco, his right hand man, checked his watch impatiently. It wasn't like his direct leader to be late like this.

Suddenly an operative burst through the door. His was a smiley operative. The air turned uneasy as the only smiley agent usually allowed in the meetings had been the leader.

"Babisca is dead." He announced.

A flurry of words rose in a startling crescendo as everyone was bright with disbelief. "It is true," the operative spoke again, "His body is over there." He pointed to the dead leader a few feet away.

"What is the cause of death?" Fiasco asked briskly.

"Murder, he was proved to be traitorous." The operative licked his lips, "Let it be a lesson to all of you." He snarled.

The door was slammed shut and all eyes became focused on the next in line to lead. Fiasco stepped forward, his new bodyguards flanking both sides. "In this war with the demons we must be strategic and cautious. Many are centuries old with an abundance of tricks." He began, "We will send a threat. The longer they withhold their children and themselves the more attacks will befall them. If they do not surrender by the end of the week we will launch an attack on the over-dimension."

"We do not have a means to get there." A MH worker shouted.

There was a flurry of argreement. "Ah but that's where you are wrong. Here is our ticket to the over-dimension."

He stepped aside to reveal a woman Slenderfolk with a face. "Everyone, meet Deceptiva, Slender Man's own Grandmother."

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I growled and threw my phone on the desk of my new, and hopefully temporary, room. I had tried to call Eden numerous times on his cell phone but he wouldn't pick up. I shot him a quick text and gave up. There was a small knock on my window pane and I turned to see Gunner relaxing outside on the roof. I yelped and quickly opened the window.

"What the hell are you doing here Gunner?! My dad swore he'd put you out of your misery the next time he saw you in my room!" I hissed as he climbed into my room.

"I just wanted to talk to you mama bear." He sighed and patted my cheek affectionately.

"Oh, I could use a person to talk to right now." I smiled softly and pressed into his chiseled chest.

"What's so funny?" he asked as I began to chuckle.

"You're built like a supermodel." I snickered and lightly punched his abs.

"Yeah, I work out a lot." I sensed him roll his eyes.

"I can tell. Hey, can I introduce you to someone?" I asked.

"I guess so." He shrugged his broad shoulders and followed me downstairs.

I guided him to the living room and saw Morpheus was missing. "Where did he go?" I wondered.

"Where did who go?" Gunner asked and clasped my shoulder.

"This guy my dad introduced me to, his name is Morpheus." I told him.

"Aw man, please don't tell me you're friends with that bastard." Gunner growled.

"Don't call him that." I smacked Gunner's shoulder.

"He's a stickler. Stay away from him Hannah." He grabbed my shoulders.

"Why?!" I demanded.

"Because Morpheus will take you away from me; he'll take you from your friends and the gang. He will. He's already keeping everyone else away. I hoped that he wouldn't do the same to you." He pulled me into a fierce hug.

"Hannah," Morpheus burst into the living room, "Get away from that monster."

"I won't, leave us alone. He's practically my brother and I…I care a lot about him." I snarled.

"If thou gets hurt do not come to me in tears." He said stiffly and stormed out of the house.

"Gunner let me go," I told him sternly, "I need to go talk to Morpheus."

"But…" Gunner tried to protest.

"I'm not arguing with you Gunner." I said briskly.

There was a small pause. "Alright." He sighed and released me.

I ran out of the house and chased after the retreating half-demon. I caught up to him and caught his shoulder. "Morpheus wait." I said.

"Please tell me you have come to apologize for thy behavior." He said stiffly.

"What do I have to apologize for?" I huffed.

"Thy friendship with the monster; you care for him, no?" Morpheus asked agitatedly.

"I do care for him. I care a lot about him. We grew up together and he wouldn't ever do anything to hurt me." I argued.

"He will take from thy family and friend. The monster should be isolated from the people." He declared his point.

"You know what Morpheus," I snarled, "You can take your stupid…dumb ass ideas and shove them down the throat of someone who cares. I will never abandon Gunner. Deal with it." I snapped.

"Oh, so now thy monster friend has a name." he mocked.

I punched Morpheus in the nose, causing me to get a nasty gash from his crow above my eye. "Just a friendly reminder." I spat as I wiped the blood from my brow.

I stalked back to the house and slammed the door shut. I was immediately met by Casper who ushered me to the kitchen and began to treat the wound on my head.

She fussed over the wound before cleaning and bandaging it next. I stood up and walked away from the worried girl and found Gunner in the living room looking worried himself. He spotted me and stood up before walking over and trapping me in a hug. "How did it go?" he asked.

"It didn't go well at all. He's really mad at me." I sighed.

"May I…May I try and speak with him?" Casper asked from behind me.

"Casper I won't let you near that monster." Jeff protested angrily.

"Jeff I am going to talk to him." Casper sighed irritably.

"But-."

"You can't protect me from everything Jeff. I have to do things on my own. Otherwise I will become completely dependent on you." She said and ran out the door after Morpheus.

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

I walked proudly down the streets having the gut feeling I wouldn't find myself being attacked. I followed the dark aura that hung in the air into the forest. I found Morpheus sulking up in a tree. With a sigh and a determined growl I called for him.

"Morpheus," I called up at him, "I need to talk to you."

He looked down at me with an annoyed look. "Why should I talk to you?" he questioned.

"I'm here about Hannah." I said.

"What could you possibly know about Hannah." He demanded.

He leapt from the tree and landed too close for comfort. I took a wary step back and took a deep breath.

"Hannah is a best friend of mine. I want you to understand her side too." I told him.

"She shouldn't be near those monsters." Morpheus bellowed.

"Have you considered her side of the predicament? She grew up with that boy and his friends since basically birth. She finds herself safe with them." I argued her point.

"Just because she's been with them…It doesn't mean they aren't dangerous." He argued.

"Hannah knows they're dangerous. But she's known them for so long I'm betting she's willing to take that chance." I told him.

"But why would she be so reckless?" he snapped in frustration.

"She trusts them Morpheus. She would trust them with her life and that's her decision. Let her have her faith. Just because you see them as a dangerous monster doesn't mean Hannah isn't willing to trust them and give them a chance. Stand by her Morpheus. She might need you." I smiled.

He watched me leave and sat down to think. I had some things to think about myself. I met Jeff up at the entrance to the village and smiled. "How long were you there?" I asked.

"I just got here." He sighed and took my hand.

"Good, I don't…" I trailed off.

"You don't what?" he asked.

"I don't want you to fight all my battles for me. I want to be…independent on things." I confessed to Jeff.

"I wouldn't expect any less. But we're going to have to train if that's the case." He said.

"Train…how so?" I asked.

"I want you to outrun me." he told me and smirked.

"You want to race?" I asked.

"Yes."

"Fine, then we race to Hannah's house." I smirked back.

"I'm going to win." Jeff snarled.

"Only if you teleport," I barked with a laugh.

"Ready…set…go!" he yelled.

I blasted forward in a torpedo of speed. There were a few reasons I knew I could outrun him. For one I had trained for long distance track running in grades 7-10. Another reason was my ADHD. So much contained energy.

I had it down. I pumped my legs with him looking shocked behind me. When he caught up and tried to trip me I ended up tripping him and reaching Hannah's fence before he did. I smiled and went inside. Jeff came in panting as I was seated calmly catching my breath in the kitchen.

"How are you not exhausted?" he growled.

"I've got a few unfair advantages." I smirked and sighed contently.

"Casper, how did the talk with Morpheus go?" Hannah asked.

"It went fine. I believe he's thinking about it now." I told her as Jeff trapped me in a hug from behind and bit down on my ear.

I slapped Jeff away lightly. He grumbled and settled for hugging me.

"My life is so messed up." I muttered.

"Our life is messed up." Hannah chuckled and slapped my arm playfully.

"Right."

**~o~**

**Ha-ha, finally done. Sorry if there was a wait at all. I've been busy! **

**Enjoy and review!**

**Songbird**


	16. Casper's Lament

**WYDISM 16**

**So yeah, Morpheus had his blowup. We can forgive him right? Yeah, I guess so. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and such. The support is amazing! I love you! Well…maybe the feeling is mutual…I dunno.**

**Anyway I'm just annoyed right now at my phone so I hope it doesn't affect my writing.**

**Morpheus Davol: Nice, thanks for the review. I hope you understood his motives.**

**NinjaCacti: Ha-ha yeah, I'm glad that you loved it! What about Casper? Here's the update!**

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

I kinda felt awkward standing off to the side as Hannah, Jeff and Gunner discussed a plan in case the ECHO people came. There wasn't much I could do I mean I'm human. How was I supposed to help? It felt weird being out of the loop…I mean sure Jeff was one of the best things that had happened to me in a while but with him came the baggage of feeling useless in a situation.

I sighed and retrieved my laptop from my laptop bag. Jeff had got it for me to busy myself. I walked into the kitchen, plugged it in and began to surf the internet for information on the ECHO group. Some conspiracy group had to have something on them. A few minutes into the search my computer started to glitch and the screen went hazy.

"Aw hey, c'mon don't be that way." I mumbled to the laptop.

It continued to fritz so I shut it down and booted it up again. Once the desktop, of a game character I favored, popped up I smiled. Then the computer crashed and a little text box showed up. I blew an annoyed puff of air.

: Who in their right mind shuts down their laptop? : The text read.

: …Uh, my computer was glitching…: I put hesitantly in the empty box.

: Are you calling me a glitch?! How rude! : The new text appeared.

I slammed the laptop shut and set it on the table. The thing began to glow and rattle. I stared at it.

_'Seriously,'_ I thought with an agitated grumble, _'I come to the land of the Slenderfolk and my laptop get's possessed…typical.' _

The thing began to shake and rattle more violently before it basically exploded and a white person spewed out. He came flying at me. Even though I ducked he hit the back of my chair causing it to come crashing to the floor. So in addition to having to take training from Jeff my laptop gets busted and I get knocked out of my chair…I officially hate the over-dimension.

The weird person who had come flying out of my laptop sat up and brushed himself off with a grumble. He looked like he was from The Legend of Zelda. He looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "You're Jeff's new girl. You're not much of a looker. Eh, I wasn't expecting it to last that long anyway." He shrugged and walked into the living room.

I looked at the floor feeling like shit. So not only had that dumbass seemingly broke my laptop he told me Jeff would toss me aside soon…Ugh, I needed some time alone. I picked up my laptop and shoved it in the bag to hopefully get a look at later and soundlessly left the house.

I walked as much as I could and after about two hours reached the boundary of the forest. I leaned back against the car and just took a breather. I wasn't cut out for being the girl of a creepypasta. I was human and I wasn't the daughter of anyone besides the parents I adored. I took my phone from my pocket noticing the screen go fuzzy.

So there was a slender around…?

I looked around and didn't see anyone. When I looked ahead again I saw someone. That someone was about two inches away from my face. He backed up initially and I blinked. He hissed at me and walked away. I watched him go.

Okay so now I wasn't even a worthy meal…that's just degrading.

Maybe I was going about this all wrong. "Then again I'm not even a sidekick in this predicament." I muttered.

_ 'Then what are you?'_ my subconscious asked.

"I don't know. I'm a…friend…?" I replied.

_'So you're a supporting figure?_' she sighed.

"I guess…?" I mumbled.

_'Wow, you are the pathetic one.'_ She shook her metaphorical head.

"I am not, I can be helpful." I argued.

_ 'How is that so?' _

"Well…I let that dodo bird, or whatever he is, out of my laptop." I supplied.

_'I don't think that counts.'_ She reasoned.

"Ugh, great, I'm talking to myself again." I muttered.

_ 'Honey you do that frequently.'_ She reminded me.

"I know but in my head I don't think I've done it publicly." I murmured.

_ 'Well we're in a forest, not Mc Donald's.' _

"Yeah but people live in the stupid forest." I grumbled.

_'So we're among Mountain Men?'_ she sniggered.

"No, we're not among the Mountain Men." I grumbled.

_'Well honey I don't know if you can do anything.'_ She muttered.

"I am useless." I sighed.

_'Try and fix your laptop or something.'_ She suggested.

"Why the hell not?" I sighed.

**~o~ That Night ~o~**

Jeff was on the bed while I leaned against the wall on the floor. Thankfully my laptop hadn't been broken. It was just overheated. I had continued to surf the web for anything that could be helpful.

"Casper, turn that off and go to sleep." Jeff groaned.

"Sorry, just trying to feel useful." I muttered and saved my documents before putting the thing on power-save mode.

"What are you talking about?" he asked as I lay on the floor in the sleeping bag.

"It's nothing. Go to sleep." I told him.

I was kind of hoping he would push me about it but in the end his soft snoring filled the silence. I sighed and curled up in the bag. Maybe I really was just a supporter after all. But I had to help somehow.

**~o~ The Next Morning ~o~**

I sighed as I found myself in the forest again that next morning. I heard the man who came out of my laptop, apparently named Ben, talking about me with Jeff. I didn't want to hear the conversation so I was out here. I took out my phone that was thankfully not fuzzy and texted Jeff.

***How's it going on your end?*** I asked.

There was a few minutes wait before it dinged with a message. ***Not now Casper, we're all really busy. How come you're not here?***

***I'm not much help to begin with. I was looking for stuff on the internet for any groups leaking things.*** I texted with a small flame of hope.

***I don't think that would help much Cass.*** he replied.

I hung my head in disappointment. ***Never mind it then. Do you need any help?*** I asked.

** *Uh, no I think we got it. With Ben's help we're doing way better.* **

** *Oh, well best of luck.***

He didn't send a reply after that. I went down to the lake and felt anger boiling up. I grabbed a flat stone and hurled it into the lake. The anger simmered a little and I skipped stones to calm my nerves. I felt so damn useless. Why couldn't I be more of a help to them?

I sat down on the banks feeling pity for myself when a twig snapped behind me. I didn't recognize the footprints so I stood and walked away. They paused and then started going a bit faster. I yelped when I was caught by the shoulder and yanked back. When I turned nobody was there.

So now I was crazy…?

I hung my head and mumbled an insult to myself. With a heavy mind I went back to the house to find them cheering in celebration.

"Hey," Jeff greeted me with a kiss, "Where were you?"

"I was clearing my head." I told him.

"That's nice." He seemed to be contemplating something then shook his head and brought me upstairs.

"Casper I need to talk to you." He said seriously.

I sighed, sensing a breakup. "It's alright Jeff, save your breath. Just take me home." I sighed.

"Wait, what?" he asked looking shocked.

"You want to breakup, right?" I looked at the floor with a blink.

"Um, Casper…"

"Yeah…"

"That's not what I meant."

"Then…"

"I want you to go home though…"

"Why?" I asked.

"It's not safe here."

"Jeff I want to help."

"How could you help?" he challenged angrily.

"I DON'T KNOW! IT'S THE REASON I'VE BEEN HEADING TO THE FOREST FOR THE PAST FEW DAYS. I'VE BEEN TRYING TO FIND A PURPOSE," I sniffled and buried my face in his chest, "I want to help so badly," my voice came out muffled, "I want you to give me a chance to accomplish something by your side."

"I…You honestly want to help?" he asked.

"I know I'm small and weak but I am fast and have much endurance. I trained for long distance in school and now I can run. I may not be that useful in a fight but I have to try. I want to help. I don't want to just…standby and feel useless." I said determinedly.

"Alright…I could use your technological skills anyway…Ms. Hacker." He smirked.

"Gah, how did you?!" I looked down with a flustered expression.

"You hacked my computer." He said flatly.

"I only hacked it a little bit…besides your password sucks. ABC123, really Jeff, a kindergartener could hack into it." I patted his shoulder and went downstairs.

"It's not that bad…" he muttered.

"Jeff…are you going to leave me soon?" I asked.

"What, why would you ask that?!" he yelped.

"Well, that guy that came out of my laptop…" I began.

"Ben," he interrupted, "Don't mind him. He likes to mess with people. He swore he'd say that to my girlfriend if I ever got one." He sighed and put his arm around my waist as we went downstairs.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I welcomed Casper back downstairs as Ben sat on my right and Gunner on my left. We were trying to hack into the ECHO computer files my dad had stopped by to tell us about. Unfortunately he couldn't bring them up and hack into the due to his interfering aura. So it was up to us to hack into the files. I let Ben dive into the cyber verse to see if he could find some sort of weak link in the firewall's programming. He floated around the firewalls and the hard-drives.

He began to tug at a certain corner and a little hacking box popped up. I let Casper sit there and she cracked her knuckles. She began to chicken scratch type across the keys. She went fast and her eyes flicked across. However, only a few minutes Ben flipped out of the computer with his hat on fire. We put out his hat and Casper sighed.

"They're expecting us to hack into their systems. If we attempt to hack them we'll be shut out instantly. They'll reinforce their firewalls." She shook her head.

I thought hard. "Do you think you could take Ben into the other room and search the files we did manage to get and search for any information?" I suggested to her.

"Not a problem!" she said animatedly and gave me a thumbs up.

"You are such an anime character." I slapped her shoulder playfully.

"It comes with the personality." She snickered and went to retrieve her laptop with Ben following her.

"Gunner will you come with me on a walk?" I asked.

"Sure thing mama bear." He smiled winningly and followed me out the door.

"Thanks, and quit calling me that." I slapped him on the arm.

He merely chuckled and grabbed me around the waist. "Well, where do you want to go mama bear?" he asked mischievously.

"Anywhere, really," I shrugged being casual.

"Oh, so I get to pick." He smiled winningly.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes with a smile.

"Let's go then." He smiled.

There was a bright flash and Morpheus burst through the door as we flashed again and finally disappeared. I gaped at Gunner as we appeared on a white sandy beach and he tossed me a black duffle bag.

"Go get dressed." He said as he grabbed his own bag and headed towards the villa a ways away. This was a private beach.

"How did you get us on a private beach?" I asked in shock.

He laughed. "I saved the life of the guy who owns the villas. He lets me use his personal one if he's still working on the other side on the island.

"Wow, that's lucky of you." I stated.

He smirked at my statement. "Oh no, we staged the attack. We wanted a place to get away. It was mean of us yes but we are Slenderfolk. How many Slenderfolk do you know with a Hawaiian villa?" he asked.

"You are such a bad ass sometimes." I raced up to the villa and looked in the duffle bag.

My cheeks flamed red. It was my black bikini with white polka dots. I had hid the thing in my underwear drawer at the village when my mom bought it for me hoping to never see it again. So what the hell was Gunner doing with it?! I sighed, seeing as I had no choice or Gunner would come in and try to put it on me himself, I peeled off my heavy clothes and slipped on the bikini. I came out of the bathroom with the bikini on and my hair in a loose ponytail.

My cheeks reddened as I saw Gunner enter the spacious villa in only swim trunks. He really was built like a super model.

He must've caught me looking because he laughed out loud and smiled. "Like what you see?" he asked with a snicker.

I came over and put my hands on his chest and he went quiet. I lightly kissed his cheek and smirked. "What do you think?" I chuckled and went to the door.

"Damn mama bear, you certainly have curves." He declared in reply and rested his hands on my waist.

I yelped and he let go with a chuckle.

Damn him.

We hung out for a little at the villa having sodas for the moment. Then the moment was interrupted by a light knock on the door. I got up to open it and was shocked to find who it was.

"What are you doing here Eden?" I asked softly.

"Who's at the door?" Gunner asked.

Eden pushed past me and met Gunner in the living room. "What the hell are you doing with Hannah?" Eden hissed.

"I could ask you the same thing short shot." Gunner snapped in reply.

I quickly got in between them. "Alright you two, I do not want to be the one to break up your little Alpha Male fight so calm down." I said sternly.

"Why are you with him Hannah?" Eden asked stiffly.

"Why are you here Eden?" I said instead.

"I was looking for you." He answered.

"Well, Gunner's a friend of mine so I came with him to visit Hawaii for a while." I rubbed the back of my head awkwardly.

"Yeah, and if you don't mind," Gunner interrupted our awkward exchange, "We were about to go surfing," he pointed to the surfboards in the corner, "So please leave." He hissed.

"Whatever, I'll be with Casper when you decide to rejoin your real group." Eden's wings flicked with agitation as he left the villa and lifted himself into the sky above.

"Why is everyone getting mad at me?" I sighed becoming frustrated.

"I'm not mad at you and I don't think it's going to happen." Gunner kissed the top of my head and led me outside to teach me how to surf.

**~o~**

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you all! I love you all for the reviews and followers and the readers who favorite my story! It's so supportive! Sorry MD, Morpheus didn't have a big spot in this chapter, but he will get more story time next chapter. **

**This was mostly a Casper chapter wasn't it? Oh well, I thought she was getting a little too perfect so I wanted to focus on correcting that.**

**Thanks again. And in response yes Jeff isn't so creepy. He's more animated right now. When he goes on a killing spree however it's full out scary. **

**And also I am going to finish this story so no worries! Now if only the stories I favorite would update more often! **

**Ha-ha, Ciao for now guys and girls,**

** Songbird 0.o**


	17. Finders

**WYDISM 17**

**Wow, thank you all of you guys. So many reviews! I love it. However many of you seem like you don't like Gunner…he's not a bad guy…not really. He's just in a gang and causes trouble. Ah well, big deal…you can think what you want to think. So thanks to everyone!**

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I wobbled a little on top of the surfboard as I finally hit a good wave. I cheered as I managed to stand then I gargled seawater when I crashed a few moments later. It felt good to surf even if I wasn't very good at it.

We'd been at this for a few hours when I finally gave way and collapsed on the beach feeling exhausted. Gunner came up from the ocean and sat down next to me before pulling me into his lap and laying back. I was so used to curling up on top of him I didn't even think before I did so. It felt good to get away with a friend for a day.

"You know the others may hate me for it, but that doesn't mean I'm going to stop caring about you." Gunner spoke up rather softly for his tone.

He pulled out my ponytail and let the wet black strands spill out in front of him. He weaved his skilled fingers through my hair and scalp and he seemed to know exactly where I wanted those fingers to go next. It was heavenly…which was kinda ironic seeing how most people considered a demon.

Gunner was far from demonic.

I thought about everyone: my dad, mom, Casper, Jeff, Eden, Morpheus, Gunner, Blocker, Hinder, Red, Gold, and even Grandpa. They were all at risk with ECHO around. I wanted them safe. ECHO had to go. I had everyone backing me up on this and I wasn't even prepared. But I'd do my best to keep them safe as I could.

I had to.

I laid there for a while longer until sitting up and stretching. As my arms stretched well above my head Gunner grabbed my waist, sat up, leaned forward, and kissed my shoulder. I shivered at the gesture. Believe it or not Splendor man isn't the only one in his race who is affectionate towards humans. Gunner grew up around me like Blocker did. Hinder not so much.

Blocker and Gunner may not act like it but they are a little conflicted about feeding on humans. They don't like it so much that they enjoy it. They feed pretty much only when they have to. That could just be how they are or since I grew up around them that could have something to do with it too.

He's rather affectionate however. I don't know whether or not to call it unfortunate but when no one else is around he can be rather touchy-feely. It never goes farther than a kiss on the shoulder however.

Yes…remember when I said he's a Casanova?

At least he doesn't carry around flowers like Splendor Man. Don't get me wrong, I love my uncles, but the flowers make my allergies act up.

Either way Gunner nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck and sighed contently. I sighed. "You're such a teddy bear." I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Hmm, ya think so?" he asked.

"Yeah I do. C'mon get up, we'd better get dressed and get back to the group." I told him and turned towards the villa.

"Do we have to?" Gunner whined and then yawned.

"Yes we have to." I put my hands on my hips.

"Shit, hands on the hips, geeze, I'm coming." He scrambled to his feet and stood next to me a stiff as a board.

"You guys are so weird." I shook my head after a moment.

We walked up together to take showers and get dressed. Tomorrow was going to be a long day. I could just feel it.

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

I flicked my fingers across the keyboard again as a miniature Ben scurried across my laptop screen. I was in word document making a list of different clues and leads I'd come up with from the photos and the computer glitch's help. He ran across the document copying letters and adding more things to the list when I paused. It was helpful. Those photos had given us quite a few leads.

"Hey," Ben's voice filtered through the laptop's speakers, "open up the internet. I think I got another lead."

I saved the document and minimized it as I clicked once on the internet icon in the menu bar. The screen popped up and loaded my Google homepage. Ben began to shove letters into the URL box. I say shove since it looks like it's taxing on his strength to do so. When he finished I clicked go and an image appeared.

"It looks like someone was attacked." I noted.

"Yeah I know her," Ben pointed to the teen in the photo, "This was taken a few years ago, name's Amanda. Last I heard she was released from her duties as Zalgo's proxy. She's been under the radar ever since really."

"Could you scan the internet for anything else on her?" I asked.

"I already tried. It looks like someone already erased any other photos or information on her. No Facebook, Twitter, Tumbler, Face chat…there's nothing on her on any local sites. A deep scan of the internet would take years so there's nothing. Anything that did get wiped was deleted about a month ago." he supplied.

"So it's another dead end?" I grumbled.

"That's what it looks like." He sighed and closed the internet.

"Damnit, this isn't helping our cause." I rubbed my face with my hands.

"Well we got what we could….Can you bring up any old missing child's reports?" I had an idea.

"Why would we do that?" he asked.

"Those kids that got stolen…Maybe one of them turned up and we just didn't hear about it." I mumbled and typed it in myself.

"Wouldn't they tell us?" he asked.

"Maybe not, would you want to get swarmed for getting your kid back? Maybe they wanted to keep quiet so they could live peacefully." I said.

"Casper you're a genius!" Ben exclaimed suddenly after a few more minutes of searching.

"How come?" I joked.

"There was one of them, Hydras; he's one of the Harpy's kids. He was taken and they put up a missing report. Three years ago they took it down. Maybe that's a lead?" he said excitedly.

"They either lost hope or your theory is correct. How are we supposed to look into it?" I asked as I printed out the pages of leads we'd gotten and the photos.

"I hope your right. Hey, where's the Slender Man been lately? I haven't seen him around." Ben asked.

"Hannah said he on some official business and it would take a few days. He should be back tomorrow." I explained.

"Maybe we should wait until tomorrow to give him the list." Ben suggested as he hopped out of the laptop.

"Good idea." I nodded.

"I feel like I'm in police investigating." Jeff moaned as he came in from the office downstairs.

"I was thinking the same thing." Ben and I said in unison.

We glared at each other and Ben stuck out his tongue and I made pig face at him. Jeff rolled his eyes and whacked us both. "Can't you two get along?" he grumbled.

"Why should we?" we chorused.

"Because you," he pointed to me, "are my girlfriend. And you," he pointed to Ben, "are my best friend."

"And that's the whole reason we should be just the best of buddies?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Pretty much," Jeff shrugged.

"Tis not good enough fer me Jeffy-boy." I ruffled his ridiculously long black hair. It had so much volume though. He made it look good.

"Whatever." He rolled his eyes looking slightly annoyed as he went into a room.

"How do you get away with that?" Ben asked in awe.

"Get away with what?" I asked.

"Talking back to him?" he gawked.

"I ask myself that!" Jeff called from the pantry.

I chuckled. "I have no idea. I really don't think on it too much." I admitted.

"Good thing too," Jeff passed and kissed my cheek as he went, "You get paranoid too easily."

"I will own up to that." I nodded as he rounded the corner to the kitchen.

The door then opened and slammed shut. I looked at Ben with a raised eyebrow. "Visitors?" I asked.

"I dunno, let's go." He replied and we both ran to the living room.

"Eden, hey," I said surprised as he was on the couch with a book, "What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm waiting for Hannah." He grouched.

Oh yeah, where is she?" I asked.

"She's on some beach in Hawaii with Gunner." He told me.

"Oh no way, that's some walk." I chuckled.

"I'll say, I don't like that Gunner." His mood seemed to plummet at the mention of the disliked Slenderfolk.

"Why do all of you hate him so much?" I asked exasperated, "He's a troublemaker, I realize that but why do all of you hold a grudge against him."

"Because the delinquent has got Hannah wrapped around thy finger," Morpheus muttered as he exited the basement and passed Ben and I.

"No he doesn't. Do any of you even know how long Hannah and him have known each other?" I pressed Eden and Morpheus.

"I say a few years." Eden grumbled.

"Aye, a few months is my guess." Morpheus growled.

"Try since birth. She grew up with him." Jeff passed and collapsed on the couch with a PBJ sandwich.

"How do you know?" Eden challenged.

"She calls Jeff her uncle for crying out loud," I rolled my eyes; "I think he's know."

"I have never heard thou Lady call him uncle." Morpheus argued.

"Oh please, you've known her for what, three days now?" I shot back not missing a beat.

Morpheus went quiet. "Yeah, you be quiet." I nodded.

"Just give her a chance and if you need to be sure ask her about her relationship with him." I shook my head.

"RELATIONSHIP," Eden roared!

"What relationship?" Morpheus demanded.

"There has to be something. They're at least friends." Ben backed me up.

"Oh, thou meant status in friendship." Morpheus sighed in relief.

"So what if Hannah is in a romantic relationship with Gunner?" I rolled my eyes.

"Hell no, I won't allow it!" Eden protested.

"I agree with the Winged Sentinel Assistant, I would not allow it." Morpheus growled.

"Well that's not your decision to make!" I threw up my hands in defeat and sat down on the couch next to Jeff.

The chatter seemed to continue as so until the door opened to reveal Hannah and Gunner. Morpheus eyed her and walked away while Eden's mood seemed to grow worse. She looked confused.

"Who all is here?" she asked.

"Jeff, Casper, me, Eden, Morpheus, Emma's still downstairs and that's it so far." Ben counted off on his fingers.

"Wait, who's Emma?" I asked.

"Hannah's basement is haunted by a ghost named Emma. She was a proxy of Slender Man's." Jeff told me.

"What happened to her?" I asked.

"I knew it was haunted. Oh, dad ate her in the house." Hannah answered.

I crinkled my nose. "I didn't need that mental image." I shuddered and leaned against Jeff.

"Whatever." Hannah shrugged.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I went to bed that night with Gunner telling me goodnight while slipping out through the window. I knew why too. My dad was coming home soon and he knew it too. I stayed awake that night and waited for the prickling on the back of my neck to come before throwing off the covers, grabbing my dad's robe and tiptoeing down the hall and down the steps to find him in the kitchen rubbing his temples and fumbling with a bottle of aspirin. I laid his robe on the back of a chair and came up beside him.

"Here let me help you with that." I offered when he struggled to open the bottle.

"Thank you Hannah." He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I handed him the pill.

"I am tired Hannah. The ECHO agency is causing uproar and I, unfortunately, have to be in the middle of it. On the bright side I know what's going on." He sighed.

"Well, we've been doing research of our own while you were away. Would you mind looking over it tomorrow afternoon?" I asked.

"We?" my dad asked suspiciously.

"Um yeah, Jeff, Casper, Eden, Morpheus, Ben, and Emma have been helping me and each other dig up whereabouts of ECHO. I'm pretty sure our progress has been getting better." I said innocently.

"They are using the guest rooms aren't they?" dad asked.

"Um…yeah." I admitted with a sigh.

"You are very lucky I am too tired to care by this point. At the very least they are being put to use for once. I am heading up to bed and I suggest you do the same." He said tiredly.

I buried my face in his stomach when I hugged him. "I missed you dad." I mumbled.

"I…I missed you too Hannah." He told me and Slenderwalked to his room.

I sighed. "Love you too dad." I smiled and headed up to bed.

**~o~**

**Well that's that chapter. How was it? Didja like it? Tell me please! Oh and…THANK YOU SO MUCH ALL OF YOU! So many reviews! That's amazing! Thank you so much.**

**The support is phenomenal! **

** Songbird O.o**


	18. Job Distribution

**WYDISM 18**

**Ha-ha, hey everyone, I'm back again. My volleyball is taking up more time now so updates might be farther and more in-between. Then there's school to deal with soon. I won't have a lot of time to update now but I'll do my best so long as my grades stay all A's…yeah…all A's. At least I know what I have to work harder in. **

**I suck at Math so much. Anyway, in response to the reviews!**

**Morpheus Davol: I understand but don't worry, I got it.**

**NinjaCacti: Yup, sorry it's so short but I gotta plan. Next one is definitely going to be longer. Thank you as well!**

**AgentMaryland93: I like Gunner too. Thanks to that!**

**Dust the Hedgehog: Ha-ha, yeah thank you! **

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

We, meaning everyone that stayed the night, were all converged in the living room with notes, a blackboard, infinite amounts of sticky notes, fourteen expo markers, five dud expo markers, trash can, three hundred and seventy-seven pencils, and paper…so much paper. We were all going over notes and categorizing things. So far we had sixteen portfolios of different information categories. It was overwhelming but worth it.

The entire time I was getting the cold shoulder from Morpheus though. I couldn't focus on that though; right now we had work to do.

I began organizing the photos based on the order of information when Casper handed me a new sheet of paper causing me to have to redo the entire thing. I growled. I hated paperwork. Even with Emma's help it was a struggle.

It was around lunchtime when we all took a lunch break and dad was finally up and out of bed. He was checking over our research while we ate. "Morpheus," I called, "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Hmph." He turned away.

'Whoa, what'd I do?" I thought.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I asked as I went and stood in front of him.

"Nothing…do not address me any longer." He scowled.

"If this is about Gunner…" I began.

"It is quite so, you chose him over safety with me. Everyone has let me down and you are no different." Morpheus glared at me.

"Look at it from my perspective Morpheus. I hardly know you yet I grew up with Gunner." I argued.

"Everyone please come back into the living room." My dad called.

I grabbed Morpheus's arm as he turned to leave. "We will talk about this later." I said sternly and joined my father in the living room.

He had written all over our marker boards and notes. Well…not so much written as colored on. Everything was either highlighted in red or blue. I stared. What had he done?

"Dad, what is all this?" I asked warily.

"Everything highlighted in blue is something the board already knows. Everything highlighted in red is useless information. Anything not highlighted is something of use to me."

"Is everything highlighted?" Casper asked shakily.

"Not everything," he said thoughtfully, "The lead with the missing child's report is interesting and finding the wiped photos and information on Amanda is interesting. As well as the multitude of hideouts, some were ones the board hadn't thought of. There are others. I will need a full report by this evening while I put together a few parties. I will see you tonight."

Once my dad disappeared again I sighed. "Does that mean more paperwork?" Jeff asked with a whine.

"I believe it does." Morpheus said coldly.

**~o~ Four Hours Later ~o~**

I groaned and rubbed my eyes. Most everyone was either napping or getting aspirin as Ben typed up the page of useful information. I followed Morpheus when he went into the kitchen.

"Hey, we need to talk." I said sternly.

"What is there to talk about Lady?" he asked stiffly.

"Why are you so mad at me?" I demanded.

"You disregard my orders and be with that Slender." He growled.

"You don't order me around Morpheus. I live my own life." I told him softly.

"Thou father made me swear to protect thy when he is not around. I have to make sure thou is safe." He argued.

"That's not the way to do it. I wasn't trying to let you down. If you feel better knowing this then I'll say it, Gunner has never intentionally tried to hurt me." I sighed.

"But…what if the Slender does hurt thou?" he whispered.

"Then it's my fault. I care about you too Morpheus but until I know you a little better I can't keep going with you and not him like you want." I rubbed my temples.

"Alright then, I understand," Morpheus nodded, "Friends?"

"Yes, friends." I nodded back.

We were about to go join everyone else in the living room again when Ben came over with a typed up paper. "Here's the final draft." He handed it to me.

I scanned over it. "There's not a lot here." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but we aren't like your dad who sees, like, everything. It's harder." He shrugged and went into the living room.

So far we had the lead with the missing child's report, the possible ECHO locations, Amanda's disappearance, other children leads, and some traceable attacks by ECHO that showed some patterns. I think my dad was going to assign us to different locations to look into these things.

Speaking of my dad, I looked over to see him standing impatiently outside the window. I raced outside and shoved the list towards him. "I am very surprised you found anything," he said softly and pulled a pen from his suit pocket, "This outta do it."

He began to write on the paper and I let out a puff of annoyed air. "I'm starting to get real tired of you writing all over our important papers." I growled.

My dad just gave me a sharp toothed grin that seemed more predatory than friendly. I wisely went silent as dad handed me back the paper. "I want you to separate into these groups and investigate your leads." He pointed to the names.

"You're not going to have your proxies do it?" I asked with a tilted head.

"Of course not, this is your information therefore it is your responsibility." He sighed and patted my shoulder, "I appreciate the help immensely. It's very…helpful to the cause." He stood up straight.

"I'll see you after you return." He once again disappeared.

I went back inside looking over the names of the groups. "Everyone," I called as I entered the living room, "We've gotta job to do. My dad split us up into groups to investigate our leads."

Everyone groaned at the extra workload we had brought on ourselves. I sighed as well. "I don't like it any more than you guys do. Now Ben and Emma are investigating Amanda's case. Casper and Jeff are on the Hydras's case. Then Morpheus is investigating the case of the possible hideouts for ECHO and Eden will come with me and…Gunner…to investigate the traceable attacks on the recently targeted areas.

I gulped. Great, he had to put Eden and Gunner on the same team with me. How lovely.

"Everybody understand?" I asked.

There were a series of yeses and confirmations before I slumped down next to Eden and sighed. This was going to be an even longer day's work.

**~o~**

**Yes, yes I know this was short and such but I wanted it to be like that. The next chapter is definitely going to be longer. So you might have a bit of a wait for that chapter. **

**Thanks for all the support! **

**Songbird O.o**


	19. The Investigation Part 1

**WYDISM 19**

**Argh, long chapter writing sucks sometimes. So we have out two part investigation underway and first up are…Casper and Jeff along with Ben and Emma. Next time it's Hannah, Gunner, Eden, and Morpheus's turn to have their chapters. **

**So the investigation begins**

**The Investigation Part 1**

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

As soon as the flames cleared from my vision I was desperately relieved. The over-dimension air was so clean it gave you a headache after a while. I know it's terrible for me to say it but I was starting to miss earth's somewhat polluted air system. Once Jeff shook off his initial breathlessness we started going down the path into Harpy territory.

I had my backpack filled with notepads, pencils, recorders, and a few candy bars in case hunger snuck up on us. I looked over at Jeff who seemed relaxed.

"Hey Jeff?" I asked.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"We're going into Harpy territory right?" I confirmed.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Won't they be mad about that?" I bit my lip.

"Nah, the harpies really don't give a shit about who comes in on their territory so long as you stay away from their water supply. It's sacred to them and all that shit. Touch it and then they get pissed." He warned.

"Are they harmful?" I asked.

"You can't run away from a harpy Casper. Their Fox magic crap makes it impossible and since harpies are torture masters you can assume what happens next." He told me.

"So where is this Hydras's we're looking for?"

"His place should be right up ahead." Jeff sighed and began to lead.

I followed my boyfriend towards a seemingly well kept house at the end of a rocky path. Just then, Splacer came racing outta nowhere.

"Hey you two," he chuckled then looked at me, "Hey Casper, how ya been?" he asked.

"Fine, what're you doing here?" I asked.

"Visiting an old friend." he shrugged, "Anyway, I gotta run, I'll see ya around." He waved goodbye.

"He seems nice." I commented.

"Don't get any ideas," Jeff grabbed my arm, "Your mine."

"Yours." I rolled my eyes.

"We're here." Jeff gestured to the house.

I stopped him and politely knocked on the door. He elbowed me for stopping him so I elbowed him back. That turned into an all out elbow war brawl until a beautiful woman with feathered wings opened the door.

"Hello, who are you two?" she asked in a soft tone.

"I'm Casper and this is Jeff. We would like to ask you some questions." I began.

"Oh dear, did something happen?" she asked looking concerned.

"Yeah," Jeff spoke up, "We have reason to believe you know something about ECHO that the council doesn't."

"I'm…I'm sorry but I can't help you." She stammered.

"Ma'am if you know something we need to know now." I stopped the door.

"I won't give you anything!" she screeched and tried to slam the door.

Jeff held it open and struggled to keep it that way. I had to talk fast.

"Ma'am, we promise we will do everything in our power to make sure you don't become involved and we'll keep you safe. Just please, if you know anything we need to hear it." I said quickly.

"That's all I needed to hear." A new voice came from behind the harpy.

"No, Hydras get back in your room!" she pleaded.

"MOM, I am so tired of hiding. I can't go out to play, all the friends that I had think I'm dead, I don't want to live in secret anymore…" his voice cracked, "You," he pointed to Jeff and I; "You can promise that my family won't be hurt."

"I can vouch on that." I raised my hand.

"Mom, let them in. I want to be able to go outside again." He pleaded to his mother.

"How can you be so sure we'll be safe?" she questioned.

"Jeff you go ahead and talk with Hydras. I'll make a call." I smiled.

"I want to hear it." the mother growled.

"Alright." I nodded.

I dialed Hannah's number. "Hannah, its Casper." I said.

** *Casper, what's wrong?***

"We found what we were looking for but the family needs to be protected. Do you know anyone who'd be willing?" I asked.

***I could contact Axel. He always wanted to go for the guarding profession.*** she replied.

"Could you please ask him?" I begged.

***I can ask but I won't guarantee a yes from him.*** she told me.

"I'll take my chances." I said.

***Talk to you later Casper.* **she said.

"Bye." I hung up the phone and turned to the mother, "I'm having a friend contact a Slenderfolk to see if he'd be interested to guard." I supplied.

"I want a yes." She said stiffly.

"I do too; he wants to be a guard to begin with so if he takes this job it'd benefit all of you. I'm sure he realizes he can't fail or being a Slender-Guard is a closed door." I told her.

"It sounds…promising." She said in the end.

"I know, let's join Jeff with Hydras." I followed her back to the house.

**~o~ Ben ~o~**

I growled again at Emma who wouldn't stop moaning. She had already said it was a ghost thing but did she have to do it every six minutes?

"Could you please cut that out?" I growled.

"Well I'm sorry. I would like to be the first ghost to haunt the Cyberspace." She huffed.

She was right. We were taking a short cut through the computer and the cyberspace to get to Amanda's house. It didn't matter if all of her appliances were broken all it took was a flickering light bulb for us to get into that house. She lived her life most recently in a rural area in South Dakota. It wouldn't be much longer until we got there.

"So what exactly are we looking for?" she asked.

"Any links to where Amanda might have gone. She's not home and we know we have a clear chance at not getting caught." I told her.

"So we just snoop through her stuff until we find something?" Emma asked.

"Um…I guess that's one way to put it." I muttered.

"Well…I can do that," she smiled.

"Great, because we're here." I dove down into some seriously intricate programming.

I began to unravel her home security, undid the lights, and turned on any electronic computer controlled device in the house. It was quite simple being a computer program to begin with. I dove down and found a flickering bulb. I dove through the wiring and in a few seconds we were sprawled on the floor under the bulb.

"Well, that was a little easier than usual." I muttered.

"I wonder if they were expecting us?" Emma asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Them…" Emma stammered and pointed.

I looked over to see two agents coming straight at us. Emma was a ghost so no harm to her. I was alive in a sense of words. I scrambled my pixels and data causing the Agent to pass straight through me. I couldn't take both of them!

"Emma, I can't scramble myself for forever. Do something!" I cried as they lunged through me over and over again.

"Oh, right," she lifted a small keyboard and hurled it across the room at the second agent who batted it aside.

"Something heavier Emma," I howled as the lights and electronics were fluxed and zapped the agents.

I stared at Emma who shrugged. "You're not the only one with electronically based powers." She stuck out her green tongue.

"Why is your tongue green?" I asked.

"It's a ghost thing." She huffed and went upstairs to look as if she hadn't just killed to operatives from ECHO.

"Whatever," I growled and began to look through the kitchen.

**~o~ Jeff ~o~ **

I listened to the kid talk. Apparently things there were worse than we thought. The kids there grew up thinking they were monsters and were made by the ECHO workforce for war against the creepypasta. The ones that were too old to believe them were locked up. They were at least kept alive.

Some of the kids were being subjected to testing. But then we discovered they moved their bases every three months. And their bases weren't just on earth. The switched between earth and dimensions like the over-dimension.

It would be hard to track them now.

"I have no idea where they could be now but if I were you I'd try not to get into any fights if you can help it." he warned us.

"How come," Casper asked?

"Because they used this machine…it…it enhances the power of the kids. They, they don't know it's wrong…It's hard on them. They think they're monsters. Please stop ECHO." He begged.

"We're tracking them and doing all that we can. We'll keep you safe. If you think of anything tell Axel. He'll contact the other Slenderfolk and relay it to the Slender Man." Casper sighed.

"Thank you." He smiled.

Once we left I spoke up. "I think he was holding off information." I said.

"Why?" Casper asked.

"You don't just escape ECHO. They would…they have to know where he lives." I stopped when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

*Jeff, its Ben. I need you over here now.*

**~o~ Ben ~o~**

Everything had been a bust until we checked for a basement. The kitchen only had a bounty of molded food and the clothes upstairs were full of mildew and moths. The bathroom mirror was cracked except for a message in the medicine cabinet saying check the desk.

We checked the desk in the main room and there was nothing until Emma banged on it from frustration. The thing broke and a latch flicked on to reveal the staircase had another room behind it. The house was old so I wasn't surprised. The thing got stuck halfway however and I couldn't get it open. So I called Jeff.

"Jeff, get over here." I called when I saw him.

"What the hell is this?" he barked.

"It's some sort of hidden room. We can't open it." Emma explained.

"On three we push." I said, "1…2…3!"

We all gave a shove against it and it budged a little bit further till it was stuck completely. I growled and leaned back against the stairs. I looked at Casper.

"You," I pointed to her, "You're small! You could fit through that crack!" I pointed to the stairs.

"No way," Jeff blocked her path.

"Maybe I can Jeff," she smiled, "Move over and give me a boost."

"But…" he tried to protest.

"C'mon Jeff, ours was boring. Let's have an adventure!" she grinned.

"If you won't help her I will." I shrugged and got on my hands and knees.

She stepped onto my back and slid upwards through the crack in-between the stairs and the room. She then screamed.

"Casper!" Jeff yelled and bashed against the stairs.

"I…I'm alright. Just a bug, I'm good." She called.

I howled with laughter. "Some girl ya got there Jeff." I wheezed.

Then the crack widened and a motor turned under us. The stairs well lowered in on itself to reveal Casper with a lever pulled in front of her. "So that's why it was stuck." I muttered.

We started going through the room and then all of us stopped.

**~o~ No One ~o~**

The group of four stopped, mouths agape at the scene before them. There were stacks upon stacks of boxes and paper while the preserved wooden walls were carved and slashed with the ECHO symbol. It appeared as if Amanda had been in trouble. The dusty stacks of papers contained newspapers, clippings, letters, numbers, locations and maps. It would take hours to go through it all.

"I guess we should take this back to the house." Ben murmured.

"What is all of this?" Casper whistled.

"It seems like Amanda was investigating ECHO like we were." Jeff mumbled.

"It'll take a long time to archive it all." Emma dusted herself off.

"We'd better get started then." Ben muttered, "Jeff, help me transport this stuff back to the house."

"Whatever." He growled.

Casper stood off to the side photographing anything they couldn't take. The carvings on the wall were interesting enough as themselves. It took twenty seven trips combined by Jeff and Ben to transport everything to the Slender Man's basement for archiving. Once they left it was time to begin archiving.

The maps were all of locations that the ECHO group had apparently used in the past and there were other maps and records showing possible patterns and traces of evidence that linked and connected the bases and hot spots. There were tallies and markings showing attacks and references to different places.

Then there was a record of the attacks. The last few things were video tapes showing documentaries from Amanda and a friend.

"Let's set up the VCR and play these." Emma suggested.

"What's a VCR?" Ben and Jeff asked.

Casper and Emma smacked their foreheads. "They play cassettes." Emma said looking annoyed.

"What's a Cassette?" Ben asked.

"Oh, you mean that little movie that you stuck in the slot and had to rewind?" Jeff asked.

"Yes, that's a VCR." Casper sighed.

Jeff then proceeded to explain to Ben what a VCR was while Casper and Emma plugged it in and began to play the cassette.

They all sat down to watch.

_ "Whoever's watching this is either an ECHO agent who finally found me or your some kid getting into something you shouldn't have. If you're a kid then listen. You watch this and prepare to have your world taken from you." She paused, "My name is Amanda Goldstein, my friend Russell and I have been tracking ECHO for thirteen years in hopes of finding my mother and his brother. My dad died a few years after she was taken so Russell and I have to work together."_

_Russell appeared on screen. "I'm Russell; the ECHO agency is planning something really big. They believe in these monsters and plan to apparently wipe them out. They believe that these monsters are killing the human race. They…They want to kill the monsters and then we think they're planning to destroy the places of any residue left behind by these monsters." _

_They both paused. "We don't know what or who these monsters are but we have reason to believe that once the apparent monsters are out of the way they plan to go after a portion of the human race. Proxies are what they're called. So whoever's watching this…? Stop ECHO and whatever they're up to._

The tape ends there. "That didn't tell us very much." Emma commented.

"Not much besides what we already know." Ben crossed his arms.

"I guess we have to keep watching them then." Casper sighed.

"How many are there?" Jeff asked.

"There's…four more left." Emma told him.

"Let's get watching then." Jeff sighed.

They popped in the second tape and watched it.

"_Guys, this time it's Russell. The ECHO has a serum. They want to use against the monsters." He paused, "I guess I can't call them monsters anymore however." _

_The camera points to a girl on a bed. "That's Amanda. She was attacked earlier by one of those monsters. She's his proxy now. We're both scared at what's going to happen to us. Here…"_

_Russell shows a picture of a formula. "This serum is what the ECHO plans to use. We don't know what it does and we plan to find out."_

_There's a knock and Russell sets down the camera and opens the door to revealing Zalgo who takes Amanda while knocking Russell unconscious. It's about twenty minutes later when he wakes up and takes the camera again._

"_That's Zalgo. He's a bastard to us both but he helps us with our case." Russell sighs, "I fucking hate this. But if you're watching now you know about the serum." _

The video ends there and everyone sighs. "So they have a serum. What does it do?" Emma asked.

"We have to keep watching." Jeff growled and put in the next tape.

_Amanda and Russell appear to be arguing with a new person. They notice the camera is one and pick it up. "This is Hollie. She's another proxy of Zalgo's. She wants to help us and won't take no for an answer. We did find ECHO's newest base from her however and we're going to try and sneak in. We don't exactly want to take Hollie but it looks like we don't have a choice._

_ "I can help you two I promise." Hollie yells at Russell in the background._

_ "Hollie and Russell don't get along very well." Amanda explains._

The tape ends and nobody utters a word. Since the tape didn't reveal anything they put in the next one and watch.

_Amanda and Hollie are resting in a cabin on separate beds while Russell is in front of the camera._

_ "Today we found out something new. The ECHO group plans to take the children of the monsters and use the serum on them. We still don't know what the serum does and the break in at ECHO headquarters was almost a bust."_

_He looks over at Amanda._

_ "I've been trying to find Zalgo but only Hollie and Amanda can contact him. I don't know what to do, they're both unconscious."_

_He growls. "If you are watching this video I urge you to find ECHO and stop the child snatch while you still have the time._

"This is the last one." Ben announced as he put it in.

"Let's hope it reveals something." Jeff sighs.

_It cuts into a scene with Russell bedridden this time with Amanda on screen and Hollie nowhere to be found. _

_ "We couldn't prevent the snatch from happening in time. The attack was too strong."_

_She sighs. "We did manage to find out a crucial piece of information about the serum though."_

_She holds the camera awkwardly as she films a blackboard._

_ "The serum, it reverses the effects on a monster. Like Zalgo would lose his powers. The human monsters would become regular humans. Here…"_

_She begins videotaping a screen and presses a button. There's a Slenderfolk on screen and an animation of the serum. The serum is used and the Slender becomes a human…losing his Slenderfolk features and gaining a face._

_ "The serum turns the monsters into humans or renders their powers useless. We believe the serum is permanent. _

_"We need to stop ECHO before they use the serum and turn the monsters into humans…Please stop ECHO!" she cries._

Then the tape stops leaving the group shocked into silence. It made sense. If those children grew up thinking they were monsters wouldn't they want to not be monsters and wouldn't they try and make their families the same way.

The children would turn on their parents, turn them human or render them powerless and thus ECHO doesn't have an enemy anymore. The plan to render all creepypasta powerless through their children!

It was evil. It had to stop.

**~o~**

**Ha-ha, so the plans are revealed through the tapes. I hope you liked part one. It is ten pages long after all and the next one should be even longer if I have the outline correct. Oh and DerpyXDr4ever says they made fan art! I can't wait. I love art!**

**Hopefully I can put their art up soon!**

**Thank you so much for the support!**

**Songbird 0.o**


	20. The Investigation Part 2

**WYDISM 20**

**Grah, so sorry about the wait. I went camping for five days and when we came back the laptop screen was too dark to see at all. I'm writing from a different computer. I fear the inverter has gone bad and we have to send it to a shop. I really do not want to have to rewrite the things on there…as if I could remember them all…**

**Dangit anyway thanks for the review Morpheus Davol. I appreciate the support. Hey, speaking of thanks I'm only thirteen reviews away from fifty. I'll do a one-shot of choice for the fiftieth reviewer then the 100****th**** if I get there and so on and so forth. **

**Thanks for the continued support.**

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

Ever had one of those moments where you feel like ripping your hair out? Yeah, I felt like that. Maybe I did something terrible in a past life and karma's coming back to haunt me or something like that. I must've been a murderer or somewhere along those lines.

Gunner and Eden had been at one another's throats since the moment we appeared outside Sybil DeMico's house in suburban Chicago. She was the first victim on the list.

"Could you two stop playing silent eye daggers when we start the questioning? It's embarrassing." I hissed.

"Whatever." They growled in accidental unison.

Rubbing my temples lightly I dragged the two over to the front door and knocked politely. After a moment a polite voice came from inside the house.

"One moment please!" an older voice called.

Moments later, an old woman, by her appearance in her early 60's, opened the door with a wary smile.

"Can I help you?" she asked sounding suspicious.

"Um, yes are you Sybil DeMico?" I asked.

"Yes, that's me." She answered hesitantly.

"We have reason to believe you were attacked by a group named ECHO. We'd like to ask you some questions." Eden piped up.

"Why should I help you?" She questioned.

I was surprised when Gunner spoke up. "Ma'am this would be very helpful to all the creepypasta whose children were stolen. Anything would be helpful by now." He said flatly.

There was a lengthy pause. "You'd better come on in then." She sighed defeated.

**~o~ Morpheus ~o~**

It was almost strange to be surrounded by people now. Many things had changed since I had met Lady Hannah. I looked at my list and found I was headed to a place just outside New York.

My dark crow gave a caw as we disappeared leaving only a cool black feathers in our wake. We appeared in an alley near some shady men. They merely nodded at me. I would not have been surprised if I was not the strangest thing they had ever seen in an alley whether it had already been there, or in my case, magically appeared. I gave a respectful nod, which they returned before heading down the dirty streets.

I went down the sidewalk looking around every so often for the ECHO symbol. It was three circles inside one another with a one line in between each circle. After a little while longer I spotted, well my crow spotted something. It returned to my shoulder, being told to scout in the beginning, and then took off again so I would follow

It took a good twenty minutes of a light jog until I came to a stop. The crow had landed on a rock with the ECHO symbol etched into the rock but faded after outside wear and tear. I did not know where to go from there.

I felt around for a switch and found nothing. I growled and struck the rock out of frustration. When sparks flew off it I was a little surprised. So the rock was flint…interesting. I struck it again. It probably looked weird for a full grown man, by appearance sitting on the ground and hitting a rock but I was on a mission. I just hoped no one was stalking me on Google Maps or something.

When I struck the rock harder the sparks flew farther into the grass and very briefly a path leading north appeared. Rapidly and as forcefully as I could I struck the rock. To my surprise the path earlier ignited in flames for a few seconds. It was ignited for a long enough time that I could trace the direction I needed to go.

This was bound to be interesting.

**~o~ Gunner ~o~**

"The reason they came was because I used to be the 2nd in command of the ECHO operation. That was a long time ago though." Sybil went on to explain.

"Why did you quit?" Hannah asked.

"I didn't quit necessarily…not at first. I had my position stolen from me by the current second in command, Fiasco." She sighed, "Ultimately I quit when I fell in love with one of the…what do you call them nowadays…creepypasta?" she hesitantly confessed.

"Who?" Eden questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"His name was Rysaro. He's gone now, died before me." She shook her head sadly.

"I'm sorry." Hannah offered her sympathy.

"It's alright." Sybil waved dismissively.

"Is there anything important we should be discussing." I tried to cut to the chase.

"I'm not really sure what you expected to get from me," Sybil sighed, "I haven't been in contact with ECHO for years if you exclude the attack."

"Anything could help us now." Eden shot me a warning glare.

"I really only have my old contacts. But…I do hear that Fiasco took the role of the leader and is relying on a woman named Deceptiva." She bit her lip.

"YOU HAVE TO KNOW _MORE_," I bellowed, "a _weakness_, a _flaw_ in _past plans_, _tendencies_, _**alliances**_!"

"Don't you get snippy with me!" Sybil snapped.

"Give us SOMETHING!" I thundered and sprouted tentacles. I slithered them madly for effect. The show had the desired result. She trembled and became nervous.

She began to pace and shiftily look around. "I…I know that, um, in uh past failures we uh, we relied t-too much on one a-assent! Thr-threatening them w-won't work so your best option is to take out one asset…any of them! I, um," she yelped pitifully when I bared my teeth, "They were considering an alliance with the Marble Hornet cast and workers!" she rambled and choked on a sob, "I don't know any more I swear!" she was seemingly close to crying.

"Th-Thank you ma'am, we…we'll take our leave!" Hannah ushered us up and out the front door as Sybil harshly slammed it shut behind us with a loud bang.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Gunner?!" Hannah shoved me roughly in the chest.

"Sometimes you've gotta be assertive. You two were being too soft." I huffed with annoyance.

"Ugh, you both are impossible!" Hannah groaned. I assumed she meant Eden and me.

"Hey I didn't do a single thing!" Eden protested loudly.

"Shut up Eden." Hannah grumbled and she unfolded the list that had been carelessly shoved in her pocket.

She hummed almost inaudibly as she scanned over the wrinkled mess and then finally spoke after a few minutes. "The next one close enough is a 5 year old girl named Penny Ling." Hannah announced.

"A five year old girl," Eden asked sounding disbelieving.

"She's a vampire." Hannah explained with a sigh.

"Wait vampires exist?" I asked.

"Unfortunately yes, there are eight left; two families of four." Hannah told me.

"Great," I sighed.

**~o~ Morpheus ~o~**

I growled angrily as I exited the empty ECHO base. Besides the unclear names carved into the walls by the operatives the base was completely cleaned out, cleared, and spotless. Those names were my only clues so far. Who could ever know if the names were good, key pieces of information or if they were just words taking up space in my notepad?

I unfolded the paper I had neatly tucked in my trench coat pocket and scanned the words for my next location. I could only hope that this base held something of importance. The next location was apparently residing in a muddy gully. I sighed as I teleported expecting mud and grime to fill my black boots when I arrived.

Low and behold the moment I appeared I found myself thigh-deep in mud and soft spongy soil. First I had to trek through dirty alleys and bug filled forests and now I was practically wading in mud. It may have sounded dramatic but I was not in a good mood after all the insufferable things that happened in the woods.

I scanned the area around me and found nothing from where I stood. If the base was underground then I was at a disadvantage. The entire gully could take days to search if that was the case. Usually underground bases in this type of terrain were not above ground; it had to be deep below the surface where the ground was sturdier. That meant an elevator or a shaft had to be in the gully to take me there. That said, the switch could be too rusted to use or even booby trapped.

I unfolded the paper again hoping for a note or something to be written down on the page so I could find the base easier and more efficiently. There was one note in fact.

'It will be in plain sight.'

I stared at the words and read them over again. Okay…thy information was seemingly too vague to be used. I rubbed my face wishing that the words were a little more…specific. I decided to release the crow to hasten the progress.

It was only a few second, enough time for it to get to a decent height in the air, before he, she, or it cawed and came back down. I could tell that it was annoyed. "Well, where is it?" I asked with an edged tone.

She, I am deciding she is a girl, hopped off my shoulder and headed due west. I followed her for about…forty seconds give or take when past the tree clearing was a giant white and silver building that screamed 'I should not be here'!

"Oh, well that is really obvious." I shrugged and strutted forward, "That was easy."

**~o~ Eden ~o~**

I refused to hold onto Gunner as he Slender walked us to the 5 year old's house. I instead linked my arm with Hannah's. She rolled her eyes and sighed as she wrapped her arm around Gunner's waist. There was a rush of black along with various sounds ranging from human conversations to the tapping of keys on a laptop.

This all took about six or so seconds. After the short burst of black and various sounds we arrived in some rocky cliff face with a dingy old house on one of the outcroppings.

_'That looks completely safe.'_ I thought with a roll of my eyes.

"Well, come on you two. Let's interview that vampire." Hannah sucked in a breath and marched forward. I immediately flanked her left side and spoke softly.

"Have you considered my offer?" I asked her.

"Yes, and my answer is stiff a solid no." she said sounding annoyed.

I pressed her harder. "Come on, it would be safer than being around Gunner." I pleaded.

She turned to me with her teeth bared and the air around her chilled instantly. "I said no, my answer will forever be no. I will never join the Winged Sentinels. I would never abandon the other half of my race." She hissed.

"Hannah," I grasped her arm, "You need it." I growled.

There was a sharp pain on my cheek not even a full second later. Hannah had slapped me. She looked beyond pissed. "I will never stand by your race. Don't touch me, don't talk to me about anything besides our mission or I will make it my duty to make sure you are sent home to analyze the collected information in our other party and leave the investigating to Gunner and I." she threatened.

I became angry and let go of her arm before going ahead. Lately I had been trying to convince her to join the Winged Sentinels. She would have to leave behind her slender friends, her father included, but it would be for her safety. She wouldn't agree. It angered me more than anything. She was not allowing me to protect her.

Hannah stood next to Gunner as she approached the door where I already was. That possibly angered me more than her disagreement. She sided with that no good troublemaker. He didn't deserve to have Hannah, the pure soul, as his friend. She was too good.

I had my opinion on all of her friends. Hannah was the best out of any of them. Morpheus would come after Hannah. We shared many of the same views but he was nearly impossible to befriend. Next would have to be Ben. I didn't know him but it was probably better that way in contribution to what I thought of him. Next was Casper I supposed. She seemed too shy to not be annoying. Her happy demeanor was almost too much and she was a little useless.

Then there was Jeff. He was a loser in my opinion. He was a knife wielding lunatic who had clearly lost his mind in was nothing more than an empty headed brute. Finally there was Gunner and his gang.

He was useless, a ruffian, a troublemaking bimbo who had nothing better to do than ruin Hannah's purity. I was a Winged Sentinel Assistant. It was more than half of my job to judge people by their purity and usefulness. I supposed it leaked into what I thought of people but it couldn't effect what I thought of people that much…

Could it…

Who cared really, it wouldn't matter since they'd never hear my thoughts. As she had done the first time she politely knocked at the door which a moment later was opened by a beautiful woman. She had pale skin; it wasn't milk white like Slender Man but just a fair marble color. Her hair was a silky burnt auburn and her eyes were a striking orange color. She peered down at us skeptically.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked sounding disgusted.

"Well ma'am I am-." Hannah began.

"I know who you are. You're Slender's brat, Hannah…Gales? I want to know why you, your brother, and your little bat winged boyfriend are in front of my house." She interrupted rudely.

"Excuse me," I piped up, "Hannah is in no way related to that mutt Slender folk." I began.

"HEY!" Gunner protested as Hannah looked shocked.

"Shut up;" I snapped, "and for your information and much as I'd like to be Hannah's boyfriend, I'm not. We're here to ask your daughter some questions, you rude little hell spawn. So shove outta our way so we can get you scrawled off our list." I snarled.

There was an awkward shocked silence that filled the air as I finished. The mother looked at me with a raised eyebrow before she surprised us all with a snort of laughter. "You've gotta lot of nerve saying that to my face," she sniggered, "come on in you snot-nosed brats. I'll let you have a little chit-chat with Penny Ling."

Hannah grabbed my arm as I was about to walk in. "After this investigation is done you and I are going to have a little chit-chat ourselves." She glowered.

"Alright," I nodded.

She only seemed to get even angrier at that response and stalked in after Gunner. I came in after and found them with a little olive skinned girl with pointed eyes. She looked up at us, her two pigtails bouncing as she tilted her head.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Hannah knelt down as did Gunner. "Well, my name is Hannah. I wanted to ask you some questions." The teen smiled softly.

"Alright then, shoot away." She gestured for us to go ahead.

"Well, were you attacked by ECHO?" Gunner asked.

"Who?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows.

That was a problem. How were we supposed to ask her about ECHO if she didn't know what it was?

"Do you watch TV a lot?" Hannah asked.

"Uh, yeah why?" she asked.

"Have you seen that commercial for that scary movie The Purge?" Hannah asked.

"OH, yeah, it looks really creepy!" the little girl gave a false shiver.

"Have any men that look like the men from that movie attacked you?" she asked.

"Come to think of it…" Penny Ling bit her lip, "Yeah they have. They wanted something I had. Here, I'll go get it really quick." She smiled brightly and ran into a colorful room painted purple and yellow.

She returned after digging a crumpled blue paper from the bottom of her toy box. _'Why in the world would ECHO want some stupid blue paper belonging to a five year old?'_ I thought slightly agitated by the thought.

"They were after this paper. I wouldn't let them have it. They managed to snatch the second page though." Penny Ling explained.

"Second page, what second page?" I asked.

"Well, I stole two pages from some place I had been locked up in when I accidentally teleported with my friend to the Over-dimension," Penny Ling shrugged, "This lady named Deceptiva had two blue pages. When we left I grabbed them since she was really mean to Jenny, my friend."

"Do you know what these blueprints are for?" Hannah questioned.

"Sorry, I have no idea what they could be for." Penny Ling sighed and crossed her arms, "Are we done here? I want to go play." Penny Ling grumbled.

"Um, yes we're done here." Gunner smiled uneasily.

"Good, then take this with you." She shoved the blueprint draft into Hannah's hands and skipped back into her room.

As we shuffled out of the hallway there was the faint rustle of toys being strewn about. The woman we'd met at the door glared at us for a moment before rolling her eyes and lighting a cigar. "I suspect that you found something of use?" she asked.

"We got what we came for." Gunner answered.

"Fine, now get out of my house." The woman barked.

**~o~ Morpheus ~o~**

It had taken some time to search the entire complex but it was well worth the effort. My pure luck in accident I tripped over a switch in the floor that had been hidden by dust and activated a panel in the wall. There was a huge consol hidden in the sliding wall that required a pass code. Thankfully I have gathered necessary skills for hacking throughout my long lifetime.

Much like Slender Man, I was very old but aged incredibly slower than humans did. He was a wise old soul. He knew if he was to live in the 21st Century, and even centuries before, collecting skills relevant to the ages advances was a key move to survival. Though while I leaned towards technology skills, Slender Man leaned towards fighting techniques, which saved him during fight for food, or even somewhat useless hobby skills like writing a novel or drawing and painting were his specialty.

It made sense for him to lean in that direction as he could not interact with technology created in the modern era.

Anyway, the point was that I was able to hack into the computer consol and gather what was left of the information. Mostly, there were folders containing maps of the building and a series of blueprints. There were four blueprints in all. I was only able to salvage print three and four since the first two were terribly blurry and the print on the pages where scrambled.

I did not actually understand the blueprints at all. They were very confusing. Besides those clues I discovered in addition to the main floor and two upper floors there was a basement entrance nearby. I copied the map onto a blank page in my notes and managed to turn the map in the right direction.

I found the entrance and was ashamed that I had not found it earlier. The entrance was part of a moveable wall. It looked just different enough that one could distinguish that it did not belong there. I produced a knife by using dark energy; much like the energy used to Slender walk, and cut away the seals binding the movable wall to the stationary part of the building.

I gave a startled yelp when the wall fell forward on top of me. With a grunt I smacked into the ground with an annoying heavy wall atop me. It took a while for me to roll just right and slide awkwardly out from under it. When I looked forward I gave a sharp bark of surprise. Sprawled across the stairwell, and slowly crawling up the steps, was a bloodied man with a desperate look in his eye.

"Please," he rasped in a dry voice, "Help me, please." He begged and his arm that held him up collapsed under him.

I dove and caught him by the arm before he could slide down the stairwell. "Hey, do not die on me! Can you hear me? Respond!" I yelled.

I picked him up and supported him. He was breathing but in a pitiful state. Then I froze when his raggedy sleeve caught on the button of my trench coat when I tried to readjust him so his weight was more balance. Tattooed into his arm was the ECHO symbol. This man was the enemy…

"Oh Lordy…" I murmured, "Morpheus, what have you gotten yourself into?"

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

My phone flickered on signaling someone was trying to call me. However the phone was pure white static since Gunner was right beside me.

"Gunner I need you to distance yourself for a bit." I told him as the two of us and Eden appeared at the house.

"Will do." He shrugged.

Once he was out of range I answered the less static filled phone. "Hello?" I asked.

"Hannah, it is Morpheus." was the man's reply.

"What…Morpheus, how did you contact this phone? You don't even have a phone." I yelped.

"Yes I do Lady Hannah. I need you to be prepared." He replied.

"What, why?" I asked.

"I am bringing home a prisoner."

**~o~**

**Ha-ha, that concludes the two-part investigation! What did you think? I think this turned out amazingly well! So SORRY for such a long wait.**

**I think I'm just a little lazy right now given the camping, the laptop issues, and having to start a new document on a new computer from…2005-2006 maybe. I don't know, the thing is old.**

**Anyway, review please! Huggles :D**


	21. Nothing but Time

**WYDISM 21**

**Songbird here dearest readers, I'm here with a new chapter! Ha-ha thank god I'm getting back into the swing of writing. However school starts up soon and I'm excited yet at the same time summer went by way too fast fir me.**

**I had spaghetti for breakfast…just putting that out there. I don't know why but I'm feeling random this afternoon. **

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**

**:D**

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

The operative was in bad shape when Morpheus arrived with him. Everyone was incredibly tense too as he was tied up in the kitchen. We had hooked an IV to him from downstairs. That basement was full of medical equipment. Most Slenderfolk had some kind of medical station in there homes. Mender Man was in high demand and was booked solid as he was the better of two medically skilled Slenderfolk.

Moving on, he seemed to get a little better with the IV but it would still take him a long time to wake from the fatigue he had to endure during his entrapment. We were all converged in the living room, with Morpheus standing guard over the operative. Everyone was quiet.

"What should we ask him?" Emma asked innocently.

"Good question, how are we going to interrogate him?" Jeff questioned.

I thought for a moment. "I think it would be best to have Casper and I go in first and if we can't get him to talk then Eden, Gunner and Ben will be the interrogation team." I suggested.

"Wait, no, I don't want you in there alone with that monster Hannah!" Eden growled.

"I wouldn't be alone. Casper will be with me; weren't you listening?" I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

"She isn't worth anything protection wise!" he argued.

"HEY!" Casper snapped angrily.

"You did NOT just call my girlfriend useless!" Jeff shouted and leapt to his feet.

"She is! LOOK at her! She's weak and feeble. She'll be useless in a fight." Eden shouted.

"Jeff, sit down." Casper said calmly.

"Wha-?" he looked at me.

"If that's what he thinks," she stood up, "Then I'll prove him wrong."

"This'll be interesting." Eden stood up and prepared to attack.

"Could you be a dear and hold my glasses?" She held them out to Jeff.

"Quit stalling!" Eden growled.

"Then come at me you god damned bastard." She said calmly.

That set Eden off. He charged her and punched her square in the jaw. She didn't seem fazed besides the blood from splitting her lip. She tackled him and they both went rolling across the floor. She threw him and he landed on the floor with a painful bump. She smirked. Eden got back up and charged. Casper ducked but Eden grabbed her ankle and threw her into the ground. Casper took his hand and flipped him before leaping onto his back and entangling her fingers into his hair.

She yanked his head back and grabbed an ankle. She pulled and made him do a scorpion. All the while he was slashing at her with his bat wings causing bloody cuts to erupt everywhere. Casper twisted the teen's ankle and punched him in the neck hard. He groaned and when he finally tapped out Casper moaned herself and fell onto the ground beside him.

"Jesus Casper, what the hell?!" Jeff yelled when a few moments had passed.

"I took a…Tae-Kwon-Do class…a…few years back. Though I think…that…had nothing to do with it. Maybe…I was just so mad at him for doubting me." She giggled out of breath.

Jeff shook his head and scooped Casper up in his arms and took her upstairs to rest. I supposed I was taking Emma in with me for questioning.

**~o~ 2 hours later ~o~**

I groaned as I left the kitchen. The operative was still asleep. It had been hours since we'd found him and nothing. I went up to my room while Jeff and Casper were still in there's, Ben and Eden were analyzing the data and logging it. Emma was guarding the operative and Morpheus was reading in the living room.

I looked around for prying eyes and then darted to my closet and riffled through the mess on the floor. Finally I found what I was looking for. It was a simple brown box. I tore off the lid and inside was a book. It was rather thick and leather bound. It was my father's journal. He'd been writing in it ever since he could write. He'd shown it to me one day and then "lost" a few days later.

When I say lost, I mean I stole it from his study while he was sleeping. I really wanted to know more about his past but he would never let me read it if I asked him. I was only a couple of pages in. His elegant and neat handwriting could be a pain to decipher. I opened the book tentively and began the process of reading the priceless writing on the pages.

To say I got lost in the material was an understatement. I was reading that thing for almost two hours and hadn't heard the persistent tapping at my window until the book was literally ripped from my hands.

"I'm so sorry I took the journal dad! I was really curious and-…" a hand lifted my chin.

I peeked through my eyelashes to see Gunner holding the journal away and grinning like a bad little troublemaker…probably because he was a bad little troublemaker but whatever.

"So princess stole her daddy's dairy. How naughty of her." He teased.

I tackled him and ran around the bed to gently set the journal in the box again. I quickly shoved the box in my closet but before I could hide it a few tentacles wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air. I yelped as Gunner trapped me against his chest and laughed.

"So Hannah's finally joined the dark side," he faked a sniffle, "I never thought I'd see the day." He chuckled.

"Shut-up tin face, I haven't "joined the dark side"," I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever baby girl." He shrugged and let go of me.

"What're you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to check up on you." He admitted.

"Oh, well thanks I guess." I smiled awkwardly.

"Yeah, how are you holding up?" he asked resting his chin on his fist.

"We're all doing great." I told him.

"Hannah, I asked you how _you_ were holding up." He poked me in the chest.

I sighed. "I'm just a little tired." I admitted and ran my fingers through my hair.

"What about the prisoner?" he inquired.

"It could be a three days at the very least before he wakes up." I sighed.

"Wow, that sucks." He sighed and picked me up.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Downstairs, I want to watch some TV." He sighed.

"Gunner…you can't watch TV remember?" I reminded him.

"Well in that case I'm going to make myself a sandwich." He shrugged and continued down the steps.

**~o~ Jeff ~o~**

I was pretty antsy right now. Casper was supposed to be home a few days ago. I was taking her home so she could see her parents. I was waiting outside in the backyard where I couldn't be seen. I was itching to know what was going on. I slipped through the shadows and made it to her breezeway and listened through her open door.

"Casper, I'm happy that you got a boyfriend in Colorado but now you'll never see him." Her mother, which Casper told me was named Jane, sighed.

"Well actually, how do I explain this…?" she sighed.

"Explain what Casper?" her father, named Shane, asked.

"This would be so much easier if he was here…" Casper looked trapped.

I didn't like that. She seemed scared. I really didn't want her parents to take her from me nor did I want them involved in the mission but right now we wouldn't make any progress or get anywhere if they didn't know.

So we had a choice.

We could tell her parents and risk getting separated, or we could try and keep it a secret and see what happened…

"Oh fuck it, I hate all this fucking tension." I sighed and knocked on the wall next to the open screen door.

I didn't bother to hide my face. I didn't even so much as blink when the mother screamed. Casper however only jumped when her mother and her face lit up when she saw me. "Jeff!" she smiled.

"Hey babe." I smiled when she threw the screen door open and hugged me.

"This…is JEFF?!" he mother yelled.

"Mom I can explain." She pleaded.

"Then you'd better start doing it." Her father scowled and took my arm, "Let's you and I have a little chat in the garage." Her father glared.

I swallowed a lump in my throat. For the first time since becoming a killer I felt something close to true fear. I had to endure my girlfriend's buff and somewhat bulky father.

Oh boy…

**~o~**

**Sorry I have to end it here. This was the filler chapter since the prisoner has a while before waking up and being questioned.**

**So what's to become of Casper and Jeff's relationship?**

**What're Gunner and Hannah up to?  
**

**What Secrets will the operative reveal?  
**

**Find out next time, later guys!**

**Songbird 0.o**

**:D**


	22. A Trust so Sweet

**WYDISM 22**

**Skitter, skitter, chicken dinner, hello again my readers! Songbird here with the newest chapter of well…you should know the title by now. Anyhow, I'm so mad right now. I can't update my story Scaredy Bat until my laptop is fixed and when that happens is up for my parents to decide. Since it's not a big deal to them it'll be a long while.**

**Graz, my life is great but sometimes I just want to scream!**

**So I'm doing a little BEN DROWNED side project I'll be posting soon. I hope you guys will check it out! Well enough of my babbling. Enjoy the story.**

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

Explaining myself to my mother was one of the hardest things that I had ever had to do in my life. She pretty much glared at me the entire time and when I mentioned what I had been up to, with ECHO and the investigation up in Colorado she looked about ready to leap off the couch and tackle me.

When I was done the silence between us stretched longer and longer. She pursed her lips and sighed. "What do you want me to say Casper?" she said at last.

"I want your permission to keep investigating with my friends." I told her.

"I don't know Casper. This seems to be too much for you…" she stood up to hug me.

"No, I want to do this! I want to help my friends. I am fifteen and this is my summer. I'll find a job as soon as this is over but please…let me help my friends!" I begged.

"I'm sorry Casper…I can't let you." She sighed.

"Mom, all my life you had influence over everything. You've controlled where I go and critique the people I call my friends. But not this time…" I said calmly.

I suddenly raced out the door and sprinted to the garage where Jeff was exiting looking even paler than usual. I latched onto his arm and pulled him into the house. I grabbed my laptop bag, phone, and backpack filled with camping and hiking equipment that was for summer trips and went back upstairs. "Let's go Jeff." I sighed.

"But your mother said…" he protested.

"Screw whatever she said, for once in my life I think I'm going to be a rebel." I linked my arm with his and gave him a kiss.

My mother moved to separate us but daddy held her back. "Let her go for now." He told her.

"Thanks daddy." I smiled and we disappeared.

As we teleported Jeff leaned over and whispered in my ear, "That dad of yours is one of the scariest people I've ever met."

"That's because if you would have hurt him I would have castrated you." I whispered back.

**~o~ Gunner ~o~**

I wanted to snicker as Hannah leaned against the counter giving the back of the sleeping operative's head a burning death glare. She looked adorable with her cute little eyes all narrowed and her lips pursed. It was cute but I would never admit it out loud. I finished swabbing my loaf of bread with peanut butter and switched to the other loaf and slathered it with jelly.

Humans came up with the best of creations.

"Hannah, you're going to give yourself stress wrinkles if you stare at him too long." I snickered.

She jumped a little and stared at me for a moment. She began fixing herself an egg salad sandwich. I cocked my head to the side. I didn't know she liked egg salad. "What are you staring for?" she asked suspiciously.

"No reason, I just never pegged you as the type for egg salad." I shrugged.

"Hey Gunner…" Hannah said after a few minutes had passed.

"Yeah, what?" I replied.

"What type of Slenderfolk are you?" I asked.

"What do ya mean momma bear?" he asked.

"Well my dad told me about the defining characteristics and crap. Like how he's got the gene for blood lust. The Trender Man is known for clothing, his trade, while my other uncle Splendor is all happy and stuff. Since you don't seem like a blood lust type and I know you're not hiding a ton of happy cheer inside, what's your skill?" she asked.

"I don't like to talk about it." I muttered.

"Aw, please," she gave me a puppy dog stare, "I won't tell anyone."

"Hannah, c'mon don't look at me like that." I grumbled. I wouldn't be able to resist that look on her for much longer.

"Please…" she cuddled her face into my abs and looked up at me innocently.

"God, I don't know how Slender manages to say no to you." I groaned and she grinned knowing she'd won.

"Oh trust me, after thousands of years of killing children he's got some immunity. It doesn't always work on his special girl though." She shrugged.

"How often does it work?" I asked curiously.

"Eh, I'd say _his_ immunity works eight times out of ten." She smiled and looked at me expectantly.

I groaned and gathered myself. "My trade skill is…ga…d…n…" I mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it?" Hannah teased.

"Oh you're just loving this aren't you." I huffed.

"I sure am." She giggled and motioned for me to go on.

I took a deep breath. "My trade skill is…gardening…" I sighed.

There was a pause and then Hannah busted out laughing. My tentacles coiled angrily in shock. How dare she laugh at my skill? "What the hell Hannah?!" I snarled.

"I…hah…I'm _sorry_…ha-ha…I just would have never…*snicker*…pegged you as…*snort*…the _**gardening**_ type!" she spit out the words between various laughs.

"It's not funny…" my cheeks were beat red and I turned away in shame.

"Oh, Gunner…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" she trailed off.

She came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. "I didn't mean to offend you." She sighed.

"Now do you understand the tough guy act? All three members of the Three Locks Gang have…wimpy trade skills…" I grunted.

It was true. Blocker was the leader because his trade skill was serenading, which wasn't bad; while Hinder was good at weaving. Unfortunately once you have a skill trade you can't switch so we were stuck with wimpy skills.

"Well whatever skill trade you've got you're still the bad boy of the house." She slapped my arm playfully.

I looked at her and rolled my eyes. Then I saw the caring look in her eyes. I leaned in closer noticing the blush on her cheeks. This was it; I was going to kiss her…

"Well it's about fucking time isn't it!" a cheery voice appeared out of nowhere.

I yelled out in shock and crashed into Hannah sending both of us to the floor. I looked over to see Jeff staring at Casper while she leaned against the doorway ignoring Jeff and staring at Hannah and me with a knowing look. "Payback's a bitch isn't it?" she hummed.

Hannah's jaw dropped as she stared at Casper. Her face contorted angrily causing Casper to go sprinting out the door with Hannah hot on her heels. When I catch up to you, you'd better have nine cat lives. You'll need them!" Hannah raged.

I stood next to Jeff as we watch our girlfriends chase each other. I looked at him and he looked at me. "Don't ask." He shook his head and grinned his famous split grin.

**~o~ The next day ~o~ Eden ~o~**

I grumbled as I read, seated in the loveseat. Hannah was seated in Gunner's lap trying to take a nap while he tickled her randomly. She would sit up and basically give him a literal slap on the wrist as punishment and then try to go into sleep before the process was repeated once more. It was driving me insane.

"Would you please take your antics upstairs?" I growled from behind my novel.

"Don't have to," Hannah yawned, "My house."

"She is right you know." Morpheus ruffled Hannah's hair as he passed.

"So you're on the Slenderfolk's side now?" I huffed.

"No, but Hannah feels most safe with him so I will tolerate him until he proves he can be civilized. Then I will consider a friendship." Morpheus shrugged.

"If you want civilized then while Hannah tries to take a nap I would like to offer you something." Gunner said sounding resolved.

"A pray tell what would that be?" Morpheus asked suspiciously.

"I'm starting a garden in the backyard. Would you mind helping me plant?" he asked.

"Um, I suppose a little hard work would not hurt." He mumbled.

Once he left with Gunner Hannah and I were left alone. She was strewn across the couch with her arm covering her eyes. I silently walked over and checked her breathing. She was asleep. I bit my lip. This would be the perfect opportunity to turn her into a Winged Sentinel's Assistant. All I had to do was make one little nick with my wing and…

"What do you think you're doing?" a voice came from my left.

I jumped and turned to find Casper leaning against the doorway. She seemed to just appear everywhere as of late. "I was going to make her into a Winged Sentinel's Assistant." I said honestly.

Casper calmly walked over and punched me in the jaw. I yelped in pain doing my best to keep quiet for Hannah's sake. "What the fuck was that for?" I snarled.

"If you ever force her into something without her consent I will hunt you down and cut you open slit by slit. I'll rearrange your nerves to where whenever you feel pain, at any time, the wounds will heal but the pain will permanently remain. Slowly over time that pain will build up and overwork your body before bringing you to an agonizingly slow death. So unless you want to feel my permanent wrath I pray that you are smart enough to analyze the consequences and choose the right decision." She stepped away bringing her face away from mine and then there was silence.

A small thud resounded to our right as we saw Morpheus, who had dropped a small hand tool, and Gunner coming in from the backyard looking shocked and Jeff standing halfway down the steps slack-jawed. BEN was in the kitchen in mid-chew and a drink poised in the air with wide eyes. Emma was just watching off to the side with her eyebrows raised. I stared at the female in front of me looking ever calm and wise beyond her years with an unwavering gaze that seemed to be analyzing my every move. There was silence.

I stepped away with embarrassment evident on my face and sat back down to read. Time seemed to resume. "You chose the right action." She said monotonously and walked calmly past Morpheus and Gunner who were staring at her then me then back again. She only paused to offer her still-frozen boyfriend a peck on the cheek before going the rest of the way up the steps and going into her shared room.

Once she shut the door with an audible click the men in the house moved again and seemed to still be rather surprised. "I never pegged her for the type to make a threat like that." Gunner whistled.

"I never expected her to threaten anyone at all for as sweet and harmless as she seems." Morpheus nodded.

"That was fucking hot was what that was." BEN swallowed his sandwich.

Jeff merely raced up into the room Casper had disappeared into. Hannah was smiling all the while from her place on the couch. "You all underestimate her way too much." She said softly.

**~o~ 2 Hours Later ~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I poked the sleeping operative in the face. He was so weird. The smile wasn't there but his skin was actually blue instead of the normal colors, milk white included in such colors. I grumbled as he didn't respond to my intentionally annoying ministrations.

I sighed and made another sandwich. This waiting was excruciating. I decided to make a plate of sandwiches and gave Casper a twenty, asking her to take Jeff and get some 2 liter bottles of soda. We all needed some downtime. The minimal amount of time till' the operative woke was three days and it was coming to the end of the second day. Why not have a small little party of sorts to relax before the big day?

I made a ton of different sandwiches, gotten some chips, and made some pies. I was in a cooking mood and in other words restless. Casper returned with the soda and chuckled at the amount of food.

"Someone's been busy." She commented.

I giggled a little. "Yeah, I have been busy." I chuckled.

"Hey, I haven't talked to you one on one in a while," Casper smiled lightly, "How about we play catch-up while the boys are distracted?" she suggested.

"That actually sounds really nice." I grinned.

"So how have you been holding up through all of this?" she asked.

"I'm pretty sure you noticed the thing about the guys." I said softly.

"Yeah, it seems like you got three guys after you if you count Morpheus," she chuckled, "Eden definitely likes you and the thing with Gunner the other day was also the deciding factor." She counted on her fingers.

"Yeah, when this is all over I'm getting you back for that." I shoved her playfully.

"Morpheus is more of someone I'd call a bigger brother." I mused.

"Why's that?" Casper inquired.

"He doesn't seem romantically interested in me for one and doesn't like the idea of me dating anyone. It's also easy to annoy him but that could just be how it is with him. He's more like an older brother." I shrugged,

"I see the reasoning…but what about Eden?" she asked.

"I liked him as a friend." I said slowly.

"You said 'liked', like in the past tense." She pointed out.

"I wasn't so annoyed but then the thing he pulled when he thought I was asleep scared me a little. I don't want to hang around him anymore…not alone at least." I admitted.

"Have you tried talking to him about it?" she asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't like to listen." Hannah murmured.

"Yeah well, Gunner's coming in so I'll leave you two love-birds alone. I'll talk to you later alright?" Casper smiled.

"Thanks for listening Casper." I smiled back.

"No prob!" she gave me a thumbs up.

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

God this guy was intimidating. For almost ten minutes I had been trying to work up the courage to walk over and talk to Morpheus. He was Mister Tall Dark and Deadly all right…I hated these shyness qualities I had. I finally sucked in a breath and strode over. He lifted his head and looked at me. "Yes?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Eep!" I squeaked a little.

He gave me a WTF look and that calmed me a little. God I was pathetic. "Uh, hi, Morpheus right?" I asked.

"Shouldn't you know my name by now?" he replied flatly.

"H-hey, I can't help being s-shy." I muttered.

"Whatever," he muttered and turned back to the roses he was planting, "What do you want?" he sighed.

"I need to ask a favor…" I said softly.

"Why should I help you?" he asked sounding annoyed. _Whoa, Hannah was right about being easily annoyed._

"Well…the favor's not for me; it's kind of for Hannah." I admitted.

That seemed to catch his interest. "Alright Casper, I'm listening." He said giving me his attention.

"Eden's been trying to force her into becoming a Winged Sentinel's Assistant against her will. He tried to do it yesterday while she was asleep," he looked surprised.

"I assume that is why you were threatening him the other day." He said.

"Well yeah," I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, "Never mind that, could I bug to ask if you could watch over Hannah for a little while. She said some things about being afraid of being around Eden alone now. If he's going to stoop so low as to trying to pull something in her sleep she's going to be afraid to sleep at night." I explained.

"So what is it that you want me to do exactly?" he asked.

"I'm just asking that if you could try not to let Hannah be alone around him. If they're alone in the same room just keep an eye on him." I asked.

"Why do you care about her so much?" Morpheus questioned.

"She's my best friend here. I don't want anything to happen to her. If I can help it she won't be forced into anything without her consent." I said with a bit more confidence than I had started out with.

"I will do my best to watch over the girl. It was originally my job to do so but it appeared as though I had to stop." He admitted.

"Well, I'm sure this time she won't push you away." I told him. He looked at me, seeming to memorize what I looked like. He was silent for a moment before speaking.

"What make's thy so sure of that?" he asked.

"When you were trying to protect the first her she didn't need it. Now she does need you Morpheus." I said softly.

"The girl is troublesome at times." He sighed.

"Funny, it just proves what she said about you earlier." I chuckled.

"She said something about me?" he asked sounding generally interested.

"Um yeah, why…do you want to know what she said?" I asked.

"That would be nice." He nodded.

"She says she thinks of you like an older brother." I told him.

"That is…nice to hear I suppose…" he trailed off.

"Oh um, there's going to be a little party of sorts inside if you want to join." I offered.

"Party, what for?" he asked looking confused.

"Well it's not so much a party, just kind of a get together to relax before the operative wakes up and our investigation starts up…kind of like…cops having coffee in the morning before going to solve a murder case." I compared.

Morpheus stared at me for about a minute before speaking. "Has anyone ever said to you that you are exceedingly strange?" he asked.

"All the time." I nodded.

"I assumed so…" he muttered.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, "You coming?" I asked.

"I suppose so." he said getting up, "By the way, your voice is more suited for the way you really talk…" he said.

"Wait…what?" I asked.

"Using your accent would be better for your voice." He clarified.

"Oh how did you know…?" I asked flushing with embarrassment.

"I have been all over the world really…I can tell you hide yours…for fear of being teased?" he asked.

"That's usually what I tell people but to be honest the teasing wouldn't bother me as much as the other thing…" I sighed.

"What other thing?" he asked.

"People are usually put off or startled by the way I talk." I said with an apparent blush.

"It cannot be that bad." Morpheus declared.

I looked at him wearily. "Ya really tink so bud? Cause' ah beg ta differ." I said flatly.

"Oh my, your accent is heavy." He murmured.

"No shit Sherlock, ah know dat it's a lil bit too heavy fer some ta understand." I sighed.

"Well, try and use it more often." He advised.

"I'll tink about it." I shrugged and joined the others in the living room.

**~o~ During the Party ~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I chuckled at the jab BEN made at Eden's joke. Grabbing another handful of BBQ chips I listened to Morpheus tell a story. It was relaxing to everyone to hang out and have some fun. Casper was seated next to Jeff naturally. Jeff had his arm around the girl and she was pressed against his side chuckling along with the others. Jeff had talked plenty but Casper hadn't talked much if at all.

Morpheus had been a little wary at the beginning but settled into a more relaxed mood and participated in some of the word and board games even telling a story. He seemed to accept us as his friends. He would glance over at Eden from time to time as if making sure he was okay or behaving. I shrugged it off as his being wary.

I was seated next to Gunner who had his arm resting on the top of the couch over where my head would be. It was his not-so-sneaky way of pulling what Jeff was doing to Casper. He would occasionally grin down at me or nuzzle the top of my head. Usually that made Eden go a little red but I ignored that. Gunner had been rather reserved but made a jab or made a joke when appropriate.

BEN had been the most talkative even jumping up on the table to add humor and emphasis to a joke. He was the funniest of all of us since he had talked the most. He was sitting back now make inappropriate jabs at parts of Morpheus's story. Every time he did so Morpheus looked just a little closer to jumping up and strangling the virtual entity.

Emma was downstairs.

Then there was Eden who was pretty silent throughout the entire celebration. He would let his expression speak for him. He would laugh when he found something funny or he would glare at someone when he didn't like their joke. I was starting to get the feeling Eden was more judgmental than I originally thought. Either way the festivities carried on before people started getting tired.

Eden was the first to retire to his room and BEN followed soon after. Jeff ended up carrying Casper up their shared room and then I went up to mine. Gunner walked me up there and then Morpheus was seen walking down to the kitchen to watch over the captive. I stretched and changed in the bathroom into baggy pants and a loose t-shirt. Gunner had apparently changed in my room into some pajama bottoms and nothing else I could see. I blushed dark red upon seeing his incredibly masculine build and rolled my eyes.

"You're already tired?" he asked as I climbed into bed.

"Well yeah, it was a long night." I yawned.

"Mind if I stay with you?" he asked.

"I don't mind." I shrugged and flopped down onto the pillow face-first.

Gunner chuckled and laid down beside me pulling me into his lap. I rested my forehead on his upper chest and curled up a little for warmth. We'd slept in the same bed before. We'd done so since we were kids. This was nothing new to us. Gunner removed the hat from his head and placed it over his face.

**~o~ 12:32 a.m. ~o~**

"HELLO! ANYONE…_**HELLO**_?" a loud voice yelled.

I groaned. So the prisoner was finally awake huh?

…Eh, the dude could wait until it was a _decent_ hour of the morning.

**~o~**

**Yay for reviews! We're only three away from 50 and the one shot prize! I have a feeling this thing is only halfway or less over. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and such! Thank you to all the reviewers, PM(s), followers, and favorites! **

**The support is so immense! Thanks to all of ya! **

**Please review,**

**Songbird 0.o**


	23. The Interrogators

**WYDISM 23**

**Skitter, skitter chicken dinner, hello again my faithful readers! Songbird here again with the newest installment of the WYDISM story. And I want a big round of applause to go to joshuathecomposer for winning the one-shot award for being the 50****th**** reviewer. The next one-shot award will be at 100 reviews.**

**Thank you so much to Morpheus Davol and AgentMaryland93 for being such big supporters in this story. The support from everyone else is immense too.**

**Heh, you guys are amazing!**

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I got dressed in professional attire. I wore a suit dress shirt and jacket my dad had made for me and a nice women's work skirt with a trademark tie. I wanted to be professional in my approach. Casper, who was to come in with me, was wearing grey dress slacks and a low v-neck shirt, with a white undershirt and flats. I thought the v-neck shirt was a bit too loud as it was colorful and patterned but I let it slide.

The men stood outside the doorway and closed the exits when we went into the kitchen for questioning. The blue operative gave us a wary smirk and sat back looking amused by out appearance. "Sorry girls, I don't have any money on me for girl scout cookies." He snickered.

I slapped him while Casper raised an eyebrow. "Then it's a good thing that we're not girl scouts." She retorted evenly.

"What the fuck do you two ballerina's want." He snapped.

Casper slammed her hands down on the kitchen table with a loud bang. We both had, had enough of this guy's disrespect. She leaned in close to the operative's face and snarled.

"Don't you _ever _call us ballerinas. Am I understood?" Casper hissed.

"Yes ma'am." He growled back.

I stepped forward with my professional mode activated. I was all business now. "I understand you work for an operation called ECHO." I stated.

"It's not an operation. It's an organization." He sneered.

"Whatever you consider it to be. We need to know what you know. So YOU need to tell us EVERYTHING. So help me if ANYONE gets hurt because of you, you'll be the first to fall!" Hannah shouted.

"I'm not afraid of a couple of prissy girls." He narrowed his eyes.

Casper and I punched him in the gut. He merely spit on the floor with a sick grin on his lips. "Is that the best you got?" he gave us a sick grin.

Casper reared back her hand and slapped him across the face, using her high school volleyball skills, and left a purple mark. "You little bitch. When I get out of here you're the first to die." He threatened.

"What makes you think we're letting you go…ever?" she snarled.

I saw the faintest flash of fear and worry shoot through his eyes. I knew Casper hadn't seen it but it gave me power knowing I had seen it. I pulled Casper away from the sexist captive and led us into the living room where the boys were waiting. While Casper made sure the door was locked and closed I addressed my friends.

"He can be intimidated into giving us information. But he won't give it to Casper and I." I growled.

"Why won't the bastard answer to you?" Jeff asked sounding annoyed.

He must've woken up annoyed…great…

"Because he's a sexist jerk. I have a feeling that just because we're girls he'll be more stubborn with his information. But if we give him a guy interrogator he'll see them as more on his level and he might just be able to be scared into handing over what he knows." I explained.

"That sounds good to me." Gunner chuckled.

"Jeff, Gunner and BEN, I want you in there first." I said.

"Why us?" Jeff asked sounding angry.

"Because you guys are the scariest of course. If you could rough him up and make him piss his pants a bit then we'll send in someone like Morpheus to interrogate him." Casper said with a devious smirk.

Jeff seemed pleased with her answer. "Of course we'll go in," he puffed up his chest, "I mean, who else is tough enough to get the job done?" he strode in with the others.

Once the door closed I looked at Casper. "How'd you do that?" I asked.

"With a guy like Jeff you got to make him believe he's the best in the job. He'll get it done albeit cockily." She shrugged.

"Wow, Ms. Reverse Psychology to the rescue." I joked.

"Whatever you say Hannah." She grinned.

**~o~ Gunner ~o~**

Mostly I stood off to the side leaning against the wall as Jeff scared the guys half out of his mind. Jeff made himself lose control and was laughing insanely while waving his knife around. The guy was in a frenzied panic as he tried to dodge the wild blows from his restraints. Every so often he'd get a nick to the face and he'd look terrified as Jeff would lean in close and laugh like a maniac.

BEN would help occasionally by playing the Skull Kid's laugh on a loop or make high pitched sounds to drive him mad.

"Having fun sitting there…? Enjoying the show?" he asked with a giggle.

"G-get away you fucking lunatic!" The operative screamed.

Jeff unsheathed a knife and ran the tip of the blade across his neck. "I've never slit someone with a blue neck before. Even if I suffocate the person the color always fades the moment I go to slit them. I wonder if I'll be allowed to get the chance now!" he grinned hopefully.

"N-no, please no. Let me live please!" he begged.

"B-but…I'm a killer, then again you are to. I should really do one killer a favor and end your misery before you get caught." He smiled.

"Yeah," I chuckled, "We're big bad monsters here to end you misery." I chuckled and grew in height.

The air grew tighter and heavy while my tentacles splayed out and jabbed the man in front of me just sharply enough to leave a few welts and bruises. He whimpered from where he sat, helpless to defend himself.

I chuckled and made a few fake jabs that would have been a killing blow. I would stop before they hit but he flinched and jerked every time. He began to whimper and I threw the chair around a little while Jeff swung at him with a knife like he was a piñata. He begged for us to stop so I assumed it was time. I set him down and turned to Jeff.

"Jeff, how about we send in our special interrogator?" I suggested.

"Aww, is the fun over already?" Jeff pouted.

"Cage your beast Jeff." I warned.

We left and he grunted and moaned as he tried to shelve his insanity, falling back against the wall and sliding to sit on the floor. Casper rushed over to help him and soon he was breathing hard with the successful effort to regain his sanity. From what I could tell, depending on his state of mind and emotion he could be the sane Jeff he was before or the raving lunatic shown when protecting Casper the one time or in the room intimidating a prisoner.

Casper smiled as she sat against Jeff's side giving him a soothing and proud smile. He gave her a weak grin and laid his head on her shoulder and dozed. She didn't seem to mind him using her as a pillow as he slept. She was loyal to him. Maybe that's why he was so different around her…she was loyal to her boyfriend. Where most others would have run or left him she had stood by his side.

Morpheus stood up and calmly walked into the room. He had traded the standard black shirt, trench coat, dark jeans and black boots for a nice chocolate brown dress shirt lighter jeans and dress shoes. He looked somewhat normal.

He entered the room and now all we could do was wait.

**~o~ Morpheus ~o~**

"Hello." I said slowly as I entered the room.

"Just what I need, another lunatic freak." The prisoner snapped.

I struck him across the cheek and glowered. "Don't talk back to me. I'd hate to see that blue skin be stained to a nice red." I glared.

"What…what the hell do you want from me?" he asked.

"I need you to tell me what these are. I need to know what you're planning." I growled.

"That…that…where did you fucking get that?!" he screamed.

I punched him hard in the gut. "Answer me, I'll ask the questions!" I thundered. He remained silent so I kicked his chair sending it crashing into the wall. I bared now sharp teeth of fangs and raised a clawed hand. "Answer me!" I yelled.

"It's a serum alright! I-I can't read it I swear! It's part of the plan…her plan!" He spluttered rapidly. Then he spit at me.

After wiping the spit from my face I took his head and bashed it into the table. I yanked his head back all the way by his hair and growled. "Whose plan is it?!" I demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He spit at me again but missing.

"Fucking answer me!" I glowered and picked up the chair holding it upside-down so the blood would rush to his face.

"The name means nothing! All I know is that when the time comes to fight none of you will be able to! It'll be impossible if you monstrosities have ANY sentimentality!" he quieted his voice, "You think you're so tough?! None of you will be prepared for when he first tests are delivered." He glowered. "Besides, every ECHO operative repays their favors no matter the cost. You destroyed us once it's time for revenge." He sneered.

I blinked, that was it! "Then you owe me." I said lowly. He seemed startled.

"What? How do I owe a monster like you?!" he howled.

"If I hadn't saved you like a good person you'd be dead in that basement." I glowered, "You have to repay me…and I want an answer." What do you know of the planning?"

He was silent. I raised a hand and punched him in the gut and kicked his chair over. "Well what, can't pay your dues you piece of crap?" I glowered.

"Check the harpy's territory at 9 a.m. on Monday. Not a minute earlier." He said flatly and blankly stared ahead. "All questions can be answered if you catch her." He said a minute later.

"If I catch who?" I asked.

"The **Black** Widower." He answered.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I smiled when my dad appeared to take the operative in for professional questioning in The Ring. The Ring was basically where the leaders of the creepypasta, or non-human, earthen communities converged to plan and discuss growth in the non-human empire. It was there that the questioning would continue. After my father had taken the prisoner he returned to catch up on what we had found.

I let Casper give her presentation.

"So first we found that someone called The **Black** Widower is in alliance with the ECHO group. According to everything gathered the ECHO people are working with the Marble Hornets's group, a woman named Deceptiva and The **Black** Widower. They seem to be making a serum of sorts and plan to use it." She announced and sat down.

I stood up and circled a date in red sharpie. "Apparently something's going to happen to the Harpy's territory on Monday and we were warned not to investigate until 9 am. The **Black** Widower is rumored to be there and we need to have a capture team to secure her for further questioning." I revealed to him. "We also got from Sybil that ECHO has a history of putting too much reliance on a single asset or even three or four. Their entire plan rests on those parts working so if we take out The **Black** Widower we could also put a dent in their plans."

"This all seems like useful and plausible information. However I require BEN's assistance in accompanying me back to The Ring's laboratory and deciphering the serum." He sighed.

"We only have three out of four pages sir." Morpheus revealed.

"Hopefully that's all we'll need." Slender replied.

**~o~ Slender ~o~**

I could not help but be proud of my daughter. As I decided to stay for the week to observe and watch over the children while they worked I noticed that Hannah had grown incredibly closer to her childhood friend Gunner. I knew he had secretly cared for her so I hoped he knew not to break her heart.

I sensed that the Winged Sentinel's Assistant, Eden, had not taken a liking to their coupling and wanted Hannah to himself. Even more he wanted her to become one of his kinds for protection. Those pieces of information were not hard to pick for in his mind as they were always on the front of the things he thought about.

Thankfully the process he wanted to inflict was reversible but it was also very painful to reverse. I had also found that Hannah's young female friend Casper had prevented his first attempt at transforming Hannah. I would have to thank her for her efforts. The children had worked diligently throughout the time I had been absent. I do believe that out of them all that it was, most expectedly, Hannah who was taking my absence the hardest.

I did not wish to be away from my daughter for so long but the pressing problems demanded my time and I admittedly despised that. I wished I had more time to spend with my daughter. I broke my gaze from the window and looked into the living room where Hannah was snoring softly from her place on the couch. I smiled softly and strode elegantly to her side. She was the most beautiful person I had ever laid eyes on.

In a non-metaphorical sense she was my little angel. I swiftly, yet gently, lifted her into my arms and carried her up to her room and set her on the bed. I gingerly brushed a strand of hair from her face and chuckled lightly when she mumbled a few random and nonsensical words in her sleep and curled into a tight ball.

"My beautiful little angel." I pressed a light kiss to her forehead and left her room, making sure to close her door.

I spotted Morpheus coming up the steps. "Morpheus." I called in a soft tone.

He looked up and nodded respectfully. "How are thou good sir?" he asked.

"I have been doing well work-wise." I replied.

"Ah, I sense thy has been missing thou daughter and wife." He nodded sympathetically.

"Actually Winona had been accompanying me in The Ring. She is there waiting for me now. How is your progress coming?" I asked.

"Admittedly better since Casper approached." He shrugged.

"What did the child do?" I asked confused.

"She requested I consider once again continuing my guarding responsibilities with the girl." He explained.

"How come?" I asked.

"She does not feel that she is safe for Lady Hannah to be alone around Knave Eden." He revealed.

I raised my brow in amusement at his use of the word 'Knave' but continued the conversation nonetheless. "It would seem she is somewhat wiser than she appears." I mused.

"What is thy implying?" Morpheus asked.

"Considering the girl's demeanor can be rather wild and unfocused I would not peg her for the type of person to observe and take actions against someone's actions. She seemed to shy and quiet…too much like an ever skittish animal to protest against another's actions. I was admittedly shocked to discover the threat she made to…Knave Eden." A flicker of a smile tugged at my lips.

"We all were startled by her actions. She is shy yet she knows what needs to be done." Morpheus shrugged.

"As it would appear." I nodded.

"What do you make of today's events?" the half-demon asked after a moment or two had passed.

"I believe there is more to this than we realize." I admitted.

"What do you suppose our chances are?" he asked.

"There is a chance there…albeit…a slim one…" I mused.

"We need to find her tomorrow." Morpheus said seriously.

"I realize this old friend. I hope the children are prepared for her." I sighed.

"I hope thy is right." Morpheus agreed.

**~o~**

**This thing is eight pages long and nearly three-thousand words long. It isn't the longest chapter I've ever written but it's fun to write like so. I hope you guys enjoyed and if you want to read a really awesome Slender story read "A Slender Chance" then "A Slender Child".**

**They're by Tkdoegirl. She's an amazing author!**

**Hope you enjoyed,**

**Songbird 0.o **

**Review!**


	24. The First Trials

**WYDISM 24**

**Skitter, skitter chicken dinner, hello again my faithful readers. Songbird is back with a new installment of WYDISM. **

**In response to the reviews**

**Dust the Hedgehog: Yes, Slender's grandmother is named Deceptiva. Same person; But she had supposedly died before Hannah was born. He's convinced it's someone else.**

**Morpheus Davol: Yeah it was short but I mostly make this up as I go along so it's hard to organize. I have some papers with notes and stuff that reminds me what I decided would happen in the chapters but the chapters in general are rarely prewritten. Glad you liked it anyway.**

**AgentMaryland93: Heh, sorry girlie, but your character's capture happens next chapter. So I'll try to whip that chapter up as fast and as well written as I can for you. However her first **_**appearance**_** is another story ;)**

**This is a little bit of a necessary filler chapter. Sorry if you find that to be disappointing but you still should read it if you want to hear the ECHO operations first…well…read and find out.**

**~o~ Slender ~o~**

Over the many years of my existence I had acquired an appreciation for well built architecture. The Ring, where the magic happens per say, was exactly so. It was in many ways incomprehensible size-wise. The Ring castle was almost as large as the entire Slenderfolk village and housed many of the leaders in the non-human community. Creepypasta such as The Larake and Dim-One had never been outside The Ring to visit the human world therefore they were not written about.

The Larake was the right hand man of Him. Him was the first creepypasta ever to exist and to ever wreak havoc and make a name and legacy for our people. He was, in a word or two, our most sacred deity. The Larake was quite the frightening character. He bore three blue eyes, red skin, long unmanageable orange hair, spikes and holes covering his entire being, and a pair of modern jeans peculiarly enough.

He was in charge of haunting those driven to insanity. If I had ever let one of the humans infected with the Slender Sickness live they would be his new main target almost immediately and I knew it. It was why sometimes I killed without feeding. Even I had never been that cruel.

His main target was quite unsurprisingly Jeff. However since Jeff had found someone who loved him The Larake's effect on him had noticeably waned. It was annoying to him when that happened but he was cruel and commanding. He was a fool for not restoring some things to Jeff now that he was with another.

Granted until I met my own wife and she had Hannah I hadn't believed in true love either. I feared that The Larake would never experience such a joy. However sad you feel that could be it was probably for the best.

Dim-One however was another thing entirely. He was the keeper of all dark based magic. He made sure it was distributed fairly and was painstakingly accurate about how much flowed and where or who the dark substance affected. For a creepypasta he was quite friendly albeit he wasn't much of a talker. He preferred to listen and could offer scattered advice if desperately needed. I supposed it was merely in his nature as a guardian to be firm yet fair with his job and actions. If he was greedy and played favorites the flux in dark power could be inescapable.

Though as I entered The Ring to deliver copies of the serum to the resident scientist I ran into my eldest brother, the Trender Man. I sighed as I hadn't expected, nor wanted, to deal with him today.

"Good morning young brother, still in that musty suit I see." He sighed.

"Yes, I prefer it over the atrocious things you tend to send me in the mail." I retorted with a growl.

"The things I send you are of top quality!" He protested with a huff.

"The only way I would ever wear anything you made is if you made me a nice suit for once. Would that be so hard?" I pointed out.

"Brother, the goal is to get you _out_ of the suits. Yet instead you try to goad me into making you one. Tsk, tsk little brother, you never played fair." He sighed.

"I am undoubtedly fair!" I argued.

"You are not," he snarled, "You always cheated when we raced toy sail boats in the little pond behind our old house!"

"How in the world could I cheat at that?!" I growled.

"I don't know! But you did cheat! You won every time!" he shouted.

"Maybe I am just better at making stuff than you are." I smirked.

"Why you little bastard-" he glowered.

"You, I, and Splendor, have the same parents you ninny. There's no way I could be a bastard." I glared.

"Maybe you were adopted?" he suggested and stuck his nose in the air before strutting down a different corridor.

I watched him strut away and stood there being confused. He was my brother, and he was the one to show me my own birth papers when I asked to see it all those centuries ago. It was absurd for him to suggest I was adopted…

I wonder if I could ask to have a blood test done between the two of us for his snide remark. It'd be funny to watch him flail around when they broke out the needles…

'_I wonder why he is afraid of needles,'_ I mused as I continued towards the laboratory, _'he works with needles all day…he's a fashion designer for crying out loud.'_

"Maybe I really am adopted, there is no way he's my actual brother." I sighed.

When I did find the lab I noticed that there was crying from the room beside it. The room next door was the Medical Bay. Unable to resist taking a peek inside I peered in through the slightly open door to find my middle brother with big tears rolling down his cheeks. He looked devastated. I wanted to turn away and steel my emotions but I sighed and calmly strode inside at the sound of his heartbroken wail.

"What is the matter brother?" I asked quietly.

"Oh little brother," he sobbed and threw his arms and extras around me, "It's terrible, absolutely and truly terrible." He wailed.

"What could be so terrible that you would make a sound like _that_?" I muttered as I slipped one hand free to rub the spot where an ear would have been.

"I lost them, I can't remember how to get them to come back." He cried out in agony.

"What in all worlds are you referring to." I demanded.

"My bells," he exclaimed in despair and showed the bell-less tentacles, "They're gone and my rainbow spots are fading!" He trembled in terror, "I don't want to lose my bells and spots!" he sniffled.

I groaned in annoyance. I didn't have time for this but if I didn't help him out then he would visit, along with Trender Man, until the mess was sorted out.

"Have you tried calming down and concentrating on growing them back?" I suggested.

He sniffed pitifully. "W-well…no…" he mumbled.

"Try that." I said evenly through grit teeth.

"Okay." He mumbled and stopped crying.

It only took about three seconds for his bells to grow back onto the tentacles with an animated popping sound. His face brightened instantly and he clapped like a happy child on Christmas morning. "Oh thank you so much brother." He exclaimed happily and threw his arms around me tightly, "I love you SO MUCH!" he giggled before hopping off the medical table and skipping merrily out of the Medical Facility.

I felt a small tap on my shoulder to find the nurse. She seemed to be of the undead sectors. "Thanks for dealing with him, I was putting him off for as long as I could." She admitted.

"You know what," I rubbed my (nonexistent) face, "I really can't say I blame you."

**~o~ ECHO ~o~**

Fiasco, two guards, Deceptiva, The **Black** Widower, and the undead scientist Laval strolled to the lower levels of their current base at a relaxed pace. They were in no hurry. At least Fiasco wasn't, The **Black** Widower and Laval were, however, increasingly impatient.

"We should hurry Fiasco." Laval urged for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day.

"We'll get there when we get there good scientist. Bask in the success while you can." Fiasco replied in an unconcerned tone. That only made Laval all the more annoyed.

When the group of six fiends finally reached their destination the door to the lower brig was unlocked by Curtis, the guard flanking Fiasco's left, while Lewis, the guard on the right, held the door open for the ladies like the gentlemen he could be. This was from time to time silently appreciated by such women. However as he was about to follow after them he disappeared rather suddenly.

It wasn't too uncommon for such things to happen to certain guards or workers.

The cells were filled with ragged looking children. They either glared defiantly or bowed out of groveling in hopes of being tossed some food by a leader or a guard. They looked rather starved. "Isn't this a marvelous sight to behold?" Fiasco chuckled and gestured to the children.

"It was only a mere seven years ago that these children were taken…no…chosen to be part of a greater fate." Fiasco declared.

Deceptiva was the only one who felt, though didn't show, that she disapproved of the practice of such cruel mistreatment. She had been a mother once; in fact she was now a great grandmother! The children here appeared to either fear or despise them.

The types of children ranged from a few humans to harpies, werewolves, Slenderfolk, vampires, the undead, Halflings, demons, proxies, tree nymphs, the dinosaur half-breeds, and some of them were just plain monsters. Fiasco wasn't concerned with any of the children held in the cages however. He was concerned with what lied beyond the door at the end of the hall.

Terrible shrieks and wails of pain and agony were shooting through the impenetrable door. The moans of suffering would be enough to drive some people to madness. Those sounds were music to Fiasco's twisted ears. He grinned excitedly.

"I want to see the results of the Anti-Synthetic Reformer." He told the guards.

"Are you sure about that boss? I mean, there's some scary stuff in there." He trembled and looked at his partner worriedly.

"I need to see. We're going to run a test trial at seven o'clock sharp Monday morning. These babies we'll be our first trial run and we'll make improvements as I see fit for the final plan." He rubbed his hands together in anticipation. "Well what are you waiting for? Get those doors opened up!" he demanded.

"Doors yonder, opening secure the offenders. Stand back, vice ready!" the guards yelled out codes pf warning and orders.

They were warning the others to get prepared for battle, to secure whatever was beyond the door, and to stand ready when the doors opened to be simple. When the doors opened out rolled a massive form of a disfigured monster. The first one was a giant electric blue monster who seemed to resemble a Gollum made of wood. The body was rough and seemed to be made of wood and tree logs. Two solid green orbs served the purpose of eyes while a slit across its lower jaw served as a mouth. It was wailing from fear and anger while struggling against its bonds.

The second monster was black and smooth. It was humanoid as well as a tad alien looking. This one was also quite massive with the basic human appearance. Her head had what resembled hair coming from it though it was merely more extensions of her skin and body. He head also was adorned with twin antennas with glowing red tips. Her eyes were solid purple and she had weights on her ankles and wrists that resembled silver bracelets. This one was silent but occasionally she would twitch or move around to situate herself.

The last one was really quite the prize to Fiasco. It was gargantuan and angry looking. It was silver in color with a range of ornate markings in blue and walked upright on two lower paws. It had an animal muzzle like those on hedgehogs and many sharp teeth. The eyes were violate and angered with just the slightest hint of delicious and untamable wildness.

"**Black** Widower you'll lead these beasts to the Harpy Territory and cause some devastation. I want a full report on what happens." He dismissed them.

Deceptiva gave one last sad look to the children. "I'm so sorry this had to happen." She whispered. But it had to be done.

**~o~**

**Grah, I suppose that's somewhat mean of me to not show you the scene but hey that's just where I had to end this filler. **

**I hope you're enjoying this so far. It's a lot of fun to write. I've been trying to draw the characters lately. It's harder than it seems. Grah to that too, usually I'm not that bad at art and drawing people. Maybe it's just harder to draw your own OCs. I dunno…**

**Thanks for the views and reviews. The support is fantastic!**

**Songbird 0.o**


	25. You Broke My Heart

**WYDISM 25**

**Skitter, skitter, chicken dinner, hello again my faithful readers. Anyone else find it fun to jam out to a good song while you write? I like it…ya anyway…Thought I'd start this chapter before posting chapter 24. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

It was finally Monday and everyone was incredibly nervous and jittery. It was only seven forty-four in the morning. I had woken up around five and found it impossible to fall back asleep. I got dressed in a grey t-shirt decorated with a yellow smiley adorned braces, faded short shorts, and grey tennis shoes. Jeff was awake but refused to make it obvious as he was still laid back on the bed breathing as evenly as he could.

I smiled appreciatively. He could be a killer or he could be the best boyfriend I had ever had…granted someone once told me that they had thought my only other boyfriend was gay until I had gone out with him. It was…humbling, I guess…

What had I done to deserve him? How come he wasn't as insane as all the stories pictured him to be? Most told him to be a deranged killer with an obsession for killing no matter his mood and a pressure that drove him mad with blood lust. I mean, that seemed more realistic than the flip of a coin lover some stories made him out to be.

Why was he so different around me?

"Casper?" a voice jarred me from my musings. I looked over to see Jeff staring at me blankly. "Oh, so you're finally giving up the façade?" I chuckled softly.

"I thought you might have figured it out." He shrugged, "Why were you all spaced out a moment ago?" he asked.

"I was thinking. It's common for me to zone out and lose myself in my head." I smiled cheerily and knocked twice on the side of my head.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

My smiled dropped. "Yup, albeit nervous." I admitted.

"What were you really thinking about?" he asked not a second later.

I nearly fell off the bed. "What?" I asked with a gulp.

He merely snickered and when he was done he stared at me. "I've been in enough gangs to know how to spot a lie. And quite frankly Casper, you suck at lying." He told me sounding amused.

I sighed. "I dunno Jeff; I suppose I was wondering why you don't seem to be insane." I admitted and flinched when he sighed.

"Why were you thinking about that?" he asked sounding more curious than annoyed.

"I used to spend hours on the internet Jeff. It's nearly impossible not to come across a creepypasta reference." I admitted, "I've read things. I don't understand why in the stories you're made out to be this god awful person that strikes terror in to everybody you come across. In real life you're nothing like that." I sighed and curled into a ball.

"…Why are you curled into a ball?" he asked.

I looked up at him to see him raising his brow. I blinked and when it clicked I laughed a little. "Heh, sorry, force of habit." I explained.

"What does that mean?" he asked flatly.

"It's like…instinct. If you want to avoid getting hurt my habit is curl into a small ball and make yourself not look like a target." I replied in the same tone he'd used.

"Alright, so you've read about me?" he asked.

"It's impossible not to. I spend so much time on Google I came across the story by chance on the random recommends list." I admitted.

"So you're a fan girl?" he said flatly.

I blinked at him and my mouth slowly curled into a frown. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I think I just heard you call me a fan girl." I said calmly as I attempted to shelve my increasing anger.

"Yeah, I said you were a fan girl." He stared at me looking skeptically angry.

"Thank you for sharing what you thought of me. I'm now apparently some crazy fanatic solely basing her life upon trying to find a way to rape their so-called obsession." I felt a tear roll down my cheek as I got up and walked out of the room feeling crushed and hurt.

"Casper, wait." He sighed. I kept walking and was about to enter the kitchen before Jeff caught my wrist and dragged me back up the stairs. He sat me down on the edge of the bed and squatted down to look me in the eye.

My mouth was in a neutral line while I raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

He sighed. "I don't know if this is going to work…" he said quietly.

"If what's going to work?" I asked fearfully.

"Us, I don't know if us being together is going to work…" he said.

"A…o-oh…I understand." My voice was barely above a whisper as I ducked my head and tears burned at my eyes. "I…I'll leave…" I tried not to whimper.

Before Jeff could say more and defend his reasons I left the house and dashed down the street. I didn't want anyone to see me cry…

Jeff didn't need me anymore. I guess I was single again.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

"Did you see Casper run out of the house this morning?" I asked as

"Yeah, Jeff dumped her." Gunner told me.

"What?! Why?" I exclaimed scarcely believing it.

"I'm not really sure." He sighed.

"Guys wait up!" a female voice called.

"Casper!" I yelped when she skidded to a halt beside me.

"Hey, mind if I tag along?" she asked.

"I suppose," I sighed and Casper giggled knowingly.

"I'll run up ahead and see if I can't catch Splacer running around." She giggled and ran ahead.

"For someone whose heart was just broken she seems rather happy." I observed.

"Actually she was faking. I could sense the pain and hurt in her aura. She's positively crushed." Gunner sighed sympathetically.

"Poor girl, I know that she fell for him pretty hard. It's even worse giving her habits." I mused.

"What habits?" Gunner asked.

"She's very committed to the people she's close with. I'm sure that she's depressed now that Jeff broke it off with her." I sighed.

"You can't put all the blame on him. He probably had a reason or something." Gunner pointed out in Jeff's defense.

It didn't take too long to get to the Harpy home but when we got there it was impossible not to gape at the horror. Casper was already skirting around trying to pull some harpies from mud and wreckage to safer ground. Splacer was right beside her tugging some planks and stone out of the way so she could free them.

We hated the fact, but we had to press past the urge to help them and locate The **Black** Widower. It didn't take long. She was atop a gargantuan silver and blue beast with sharp teeth. We gawked but Gunner quickly overcame the shock when she peered down at us. Gunner looked entranced whereas I saw a zombie. She had greenish tinted skin that was so tight I almost though she could be anorexic until I saw she was torn in some places. So she was undead.

I could tell that at one point she was probably very beautiful. Now she looked like well…as a rude term a zombie. She chuckled at us and leaned the creatures head down and made her way towards us.

"Well the two of you look just delicious." She purred.

"**Black** Widower, we don't want any trouble so we're giving you a chance to come quietly." I growled.

"Dear, you don't seem to understand who I am," she seethed, "And gestured to my nearly hypnotized boyfriend." I control him just as I'll control you.

Her appearance began to take that of a beautiful woman. I stepped back and gaped. What was this woman pulling? She slithered closer, elegantly gliding to stand directly n front of me. I found that I couldn't move as the woman gripped her chin. She raised a clawed hand…but the strike never came.

"Fucking get off my best friend you _**bitch witch**_!" Casper howled.

I managed to turn my head and I would've laughed at the sight if I'd bee able to. Casper was riding on Splacer's back as he sprinted at a fair speed towards the Widower. Casper had a nice-sized piece of shrapnel in her hand and fully intending to use it as a weapon. The **Black** Widower must have expected Splacer to run into her with Casper on his back but that was not the case. He abruptly stopped and sent Casper propelling into the air at a fairly good height. Casper brought the piece of metal down on the stunned woman's head by the flat end successfully inflicting at the very least a concussion and also knocking the woman onto the ground where she laid moments away from blacking out.

I shook my head feeling dazed as her spell broke and Gunner was doing much the same. She obviously hadn't expected Casper and her odd ways to sprint to the rescue. I stared at her and the odd rust orange dinosaur man and smiled while shaking my head.

"You two will never fail to surprise me." I chuckled.

"That was the idea from the get go." Casper sighed.

We tied up the Widower and made sure Splacer would guard her before I began realizing something. "Oh shit…" I muttered.

"What's wrong Hannah?" Gunner asked.

"Please tell me that giant monster she was on top of isn't still around." I squeaked.

He froze and slowly turned and his nervous gulp said it all. I turned to find the giant silver beast staring at us. He seemed to be more curious than anything else. Casper looked at him with neutral confusion before she took a deep breath and marched towards the beast. Once she got too close he began to growl and bare his mouth full of fangs. Casper took a step back and put her hands up.

"Can you speak?" she called up.

The beast lowered its head so it was somewhat at Casper's eye level. She took a step closer as she was using her _doesn't-even-look-like-a-tiny-threat_ skills she'd mastered. She finally was allowed to get close enough to touch the muzzle before her growled again.

"Do you have a name?" she asked in a soft voice.

The beast looked confused and somewhat disorganized. He sat upright and pawed at the ground idly. Casper touched its paw and smiled. "She won't hurt you anymore." My friend promised.

I smiled at the display of trust. She was applying something to this situation that I myself had to learn at a young age. I wasn't allowed to judge others by appearance, actions, past deeds, or habits. You had to trust them above everything else. After all I lived with a community of people who weren't human and did some pretty terrible things. I was friends with a lot of them. It looked like Casper was catching on.

The first time she found out about my family and we had that talk in my room it was one of the things I had explained to her. I warned her that she couldn't judge my family until she'd met them. I supposed it was finally getting through.

Though that's just what I hoped was happening. She could just be a little messed up in the head from her breakup with Jeff and was trying to be suicidal. I sincerely hoped that wasn't the case.

Gunner and I watched as the thing lowered his head again and nosed Casper while releasing a pitiful whimper. He sounded sad. The **Black** Widower had managed to stay awake and look up long enough to see Casper near the beast.

"What? No, stay away from him! He's mine!" she screeched.

The monster shrunk away and growled at Casper. He began to try and escape.

"WAIT!" Casper pleaded.

The beast paused and looked at her. "You don't have to suffer." She told it, "Come on, we'll help you." She extended her hand.

The beast walked back and lowered his head to nose her hand. She stroked his muzzle caringly and guided him over to the two of us. The beast seemed saddened and howled at the Widower. Casper laid a steady hand on his muzzle and he quieted.

**~o~ Back at the Over-Dimension ~o~ **

We ended up having to take the giant beast with us. My father was less than happy. When we slid off the creature's back with The **Black** Widower in tow he was waiting for us, arms crossed, one foot impatiently tapping the ground, and his brow furrowed together. Oh man, he was pissed.

"Uh hey dad, guess what we did?" I smiled cheerfully.

He merely glared at me, which was impressive for him seeing as he lacked eyes, and continued to tap his foot.

"We caught the Widower." I smiled as I was rapidly losing confidence.

"Hannah," he said calmly.

I braced myself for the yelling.

"What is that beast?" he said his voice lowering.

"It was under the Widower's control. It likes Casper and yeah…" I trailed off.

"I think he used to be one of the kidnapped children." Casper commented suddenly.

We all stared at her. She was right about that…That was a likely possibility. The beast sighed and shifted uncomfortably. My father sighed and pressed a hand to one of the creature's markings. The beast growled initially but Casper managed to calm him.

"It would seem that assumption is true. He is a lost child." My father said after a moment.

"Wow, I wonder who he was…" Casper murmured.

"It is a valid thing to wonder about." My father sighed. "I will check and see if Morpheus has improved on his Reversing Spell in the last thirty years." He sighed.

"Wait, thirty years…how old is he?" I yelped.

"In demon years he's 23." My dad said.

"Okay…" I gestured for him to continue.

"In human years he'd be around…78." He answered and then entered the house.

Casper giggled. "What's so funny?" I growled.

"Heh…your metaphorical brother's a geezer." She snickered.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut _up_…" I groaned.

My father soon returned with Morpheus who looked somewhat peeved. As he neared the beast he turned to Casper. "For the record I am _NOT_ a _geezer_. I am quite you for my race." He huffed.

She covered her mouth to hide her smile.

As Morpheus led the beast into the woods we discussed what the possible means and plans could be. "I suspect they're transforming the kids." I said.

"That seems like a possibility. The operative _did_ say it would be impossible to fight them. If they're transforming the kidnapped children then he's right. What parent, or any creepypasta would _harm_ their own, or someone else's, _child_?" Morpheus commented from where he stood trying to get the beast to follow him.

"That's just awful; these must've been the first attempts. Maybe they were taking a trial run and then making adaptations." Gunner mused.

We all stared at him. He looked startled. "_WHAT_?! I _am_ in a gang…or at least I _was_…It's common to have a test run and then make it better when you do it for _real_. If we hadn't tested that sled out on the dummy before we rode it down Killer Mountain we probably wouldn't be here seeing as the sled was smashed to pieces." He huffed and looked away with embarrassment.

We all chuckled at that.

**~o~ 2 Hours Later ~o~ Casper ~o~**

I hadn't seen Jeff all day and I was really starting to feel the pain of our heartbreak. I'd miss his smart ass jokes and warm hugs. I would certainly miss the kissing and closeness that I'd really never had before him. I sighed and buried my face in my knees as I moped around sitting in front of the couch.

It must've been a while because I guess I dozed off. The next thing I registered was a somewhat gentle hand on my shoulder. I stiffened…was that scales I felt?

I looked up and was surprised to see a boy who appeared to be around my age. He had scaly blue skin with familiar sliver markings. He also had gills on his neck and lower cheeks as well as webbing on his shoulders, in-between his fingers, and sticking out of slits in the legs of his pants. His eyes were a solid golden yellow color and he had sea green and raven mixed hair. He was staring at me for some reason too.

I stared back for a moment.

"Hello there." I said at last.

He gave me a cute half mouth smile and raised an eyebrow. "Sup?" he replied.

"Not much." I answered, "You have a name?"

"Yeah, it's Leonidas. What's your name?" he still had that adorable half smile present.

"My name's Casper." I informed my new potential friend.

"Nice to meet you kid, guess I'm not so easy to recognize now that I'm not a beast." He snorted.

"Oh…" I went silent, "You were the…"

"Yup."

"Ah, uh, feel better now?" I asked awkwardly.

I couldn't decide if I should have tried to learn about Hannah's family earlier. Hot men or guys seemed to have no qualms with talking to me like before. Then again talking to any hot guy was awkward for me so it felt weird.

"I take it you're the…insecure and quiet type huh?" he said randomly.

"Watch it boy, I'll take you down." I retorted.

Someone else in the room cleared their throat. I looked up to see Jeff watching the two of us converse. I lowered my head as I found it nearly impossible to look him in the eye. I wasn't his anymore. Maybe I wasn't what he needed. I sighed and excused myself before quickly escaping to the kitchen to try and remember to breathe without hyperventilating. Not an easy task to accomplish in my situation.

I rested my chin on my knees after I began hugging them to my chest. I needed to take this in stride like the other breakup and move on while I considered this his loss and not mine. Then again when I was with Derek it was kind of…there wasn't much more than a friendly connection. With Jeff it was noticeably different. I stood up and tried to convince myself that this wasn't a big deal, which I knew was a lie but that was the reason I was trying to mentally talk myself into thinking it wasn't.

I calmly went to the room I had shared with Jeff and began to neatly pack my stuff back in their cases, bags, of backpack. Just then I heard the door swing shut and click as it locked. I began to panic as I whirled around ready to castrate a potential attacker only to find Jeff with his hands up eyeing me warily. I put down my fists and relaxed my improper stance before we pretty much started to stare at each other awkwardly.

We both began to say something at the same time but then stopped expecting the other to keep talking. This went on for about three minutes before Jeff held his hands up for silence. "I think we need to have another talk." He said at last.

I felt my chest tighten and I stared down at the floor. "Jeff I'm pretty sure you were clear the-." I started to say.

"Casper please, just hear me out." He nearly pleaded.

That caught my attention. Jeff almost pleading was enough to convince me to listen. I took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"Alright, just don't make it hurt worse." I sighed.

**~o~ **

**Ha-ha, Yay I finally got this one done. I hope you enjoyed and please review! Tell me what you thought. I find it a little hard to combine their personal lives with the action. I didn't want it to center around the operation nor did I want something solely made up of drama so I have to have both in there. I guess some of might find the dramatic stuff in their personal lives to get old sometimes but in a house where all of the people are different, have contradicting personalities, have rivalries, fight over girls, have relationships, and try to work together there is bound to be a lot of drama. **

**I hope you stick with me till the end of the story and if you want to read a good story that has The Black Widower's back-story with it too read AgentMaryland93's newest story. She owns The Black Widower so she gets credit for that!**

**Review and Tune in next time! **

**Songbird 0.o**


	26. The Calm before the Storm

**WYDISM 26**

**Skitter, skitter, chicken dinner hello again my faithful readers. Whoa, loves from so many people! I feel so loved! Thank you so much.**

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**~o~ Casper ~o~**

I sat cross-legged on the bed with Jeff pacing the floor in front of where I faced. He had been pacing for a while now as I sat silently on the bed waiting for him to speak. Every now and again he'd stop and stare at me for a moment as he studied my face and form before resuming his pacing. Finally he sighed and stood completely and utterly still for a minute or so before gently seating himself on the edge of the bed and putting his face in the palms of his hands.

I watched him for a little bit before I shifted over to sit next to him on the edge. He looked up at me. "I didn't know if we could work as a couple," he said at last, "but that doesn't mean I'm not willing to try. But I want you to know…that if we continue to be together that it means you'll be put into dangerous situations and some of which I won't be able to protect you from." He told me.

"Jeff…" I replied firmly, "I will stand by your side. I'm not going to claim I can win every fight thrown now that I'm in this adventure. But I can promise you I'll do my best to survive. I'm willing to risk it for you okay. I understand how dangerous it can be, I've seen firsthand how terrifying you really are. But…I don't want to give you up solely because you have some dangerous baggage. That's a norm with any relationship, normal ones or otherwise."

"So you're willing to try and be with me?" he asked.

"Of course, what made you think I couldn't." I felt a twitch of a smile.

"Good…seeing you run out of the room in tears yesterday was too painful to see. Don't cry anymore okay." He sighed in relief and pulled me into his lap.

He leaned back and I rested my head on his chest with my legs curled up beneath me. He ran a finger through my hair and I sighed as the tension was replaced with relaxation.

"You know how you would ask about how I'm not as insane as I'm made out to be?" he asked.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"I've been working to get my sanity back for a while. I find it easier to be like I used to when you're around." He admitted and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

I blushed deep red and then I tucked my head under his chin as we both relaxed back on the bed.

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I sighed and gazed longingly out the window. Until my dad returned with BEN, the results of the serum, and whatever was gathered from The Black Widower we were basically stuck with free time. He was questioning her professionally at The Ring first and then he was bringing her back here. It would take a little while. We had a few hours. I walked back up to my room and locked the door. It was summer, a time for someone to hang out with friends and go shopping…something like that.

I was different. I was battling an old kidnapping rival of almost every creepypasta around. Eden was with Emma as they were helping tend to the harpies. They were still too skittish to be messed with or questioned. The harpy home had taken quite a devastating hit. They were mostly concerned with their water supply and those healthy enough were frantically doing everything they could to purify the spring. The harpies depended on completely pure water supplies to keep themselves strong and well-fed. It was a part of their survival.

There was a soft knock at the door. I stood up and unlocked the door. I was a little surprised to see Leonidas behind waiting patiently. "Um, hey." I nodded.

"Sup?" he asked raising a brow.

"Not much, did you uh, need something?" I asked.

"Did you see where Casper went?" he inquired.

"She's with Jeff in there room." I said.

"Why?" Leonidas asked suspiciously.

"My guess is that Jeff is trying to patch things up with Casper. Morpheus told me he looked really upset when she left the house. He was pacing around the entire time she was gone and muttering something the whole while. My guess is that he realized he didn't want to leave her." I shrugged.

"What's with his sudden change of heart?" he asked.

"He finally found a girl who accepts him. He wants to keep her safe but he also wants her around." I explained.

Leonidas sighed. "Can I come in and talk to you then?" he asked.

"I guess so…?" I shrugged and stepped aside to let him in.

He came in and looked around curiously. "May I?" he asked and gestured to the bed.

"Oh yeah sure, sit down." I nodded.

He sat down. This was kind of awkward. "So what are you exactly?" I asked the question that'd been floating around my head for a while.

"You mean my species?" I nodded, "I'm a sea nymph of sorts." He said.

"Of sorts?" I asked.

"I'm more like a demonic sea nymph." He said nonchalantly.

"Really?" I asked.

"No." he chuckled.

I lightly punched him in the arm and laughed. "Weirdo." I jabbed though I was relieved that the awkward ice had been broken.

"So you're Slender Man's daughter?" he stated.

"Yeah, I'm his daughter." I nodded somewhat annoyed.

"Sorry, I wanted to make sure. You wouldn't be the first to claim such a thing." He muttered lowly.

"Who else would claim that?" I asked unbelieving.

"You hear a lot of interesting past and back stories while in captivity." He mumbled.

"Oh, I understand." I mumbled.

"What's going to happen to me?" Leonidas asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I can't go home obviously. I'd be caught again. So what do I do?" he asked.

"You could stay here with us for now. You could help us if you want." I offered him a choice.

"You'd let me fight with you?" he asked.

"Of course we'll be suspicious. We have no idea what those creeps from ECHO did to you. We'll be keeping an eye out but for now you're welcome here." I smiled.

"Thank you Hannah." Leonidas smile back.

"No problem." I nodded and stretched out my arms.

**~o~ Two hours Later ~o~**

My dad had contacted me and told me he'd be home in a little bit. I waited in the kitchen for him and stirred some coffee. Jeff was on the couch with Casper in his lap. He was watching her sketch Morpheus who was typing up something on her laptop. She was rather edgy about anyone using her computer but hers was the only one we had so we didn't have a choice.

My dad suddenly appeared I the kitchen with blood on my lips. "Daddy!" I cried and helped him sit up.

"Hannah," he coughed, "Brace yourself."

There was a giant booming sound from outside as the ground shook. I stumbled as the tremor ripped through the house. Thankfully besides a few fallen items from tables the house was fine. I raced outside with the others at my heels and we watched in horror as The Black Widower stood there looking deadlier than ever.

"I realize you were able to defeat me the first time, but I can guarantee it won't happen a second time." She snarled.

**~o~ **

**I am somewhat sorry it took so long. Only yesterday did I actually outline the chapters and come to a decision about what I want to happen. This is most likely the last filler of the story for a while. The real action will start soon.**

**Now for the announcement!**

**Okay so I've been receiving more than a few Oc's from authors who want their Oc's in WYDISM. I'm a little more than sure I can't put their Oc's in WYDISM by now and incorporate them as they were wanted. So to compensate for that since I hate turning down ideas or suggestions, I myself would love to see a character of mine in a story I liked, I've decided to do something else.**

**The WYDISM One-Shot Series!**** So I hope that if you enjoy WYDISM you'll also enjoy the One-Shot Series too. Don't hesitate to suggest Oc's or ideas for that either. You'll just love what happens in the next chapter…*shifty eyes***

**Yeah, be scared,**

**Songbird 0.o**


	27. The Storm

**WYDISM 27**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the PM and everything! It's so nice! Thanks everyone. However my muse is hiding from me and no amount of sugar or music will lure her out. It's impossible to get her to cooperate so unfortunately…This story might have to be written without her. **

***Sigh* this could take a while.**

**~o~ Hannah ~o~ **

We all watched in horror as The **Black** Widower cackled and almost all the guys fell under her control. Jeff and Leonidas fell to the ground clutching their heads and fighting her control. Gunner and Eden fell under immediately though. My father watched weakly from the porch where I knelt next to him.

"Gunner, please, fight it!" I cried out desperately.

He turned and stared at me with jet black eyes. I gulped. The **Black** Widower sashayed over and put her arms around my boyfriend and stroked his chin. My face flushed red with anger. I charged. "Get your filthy claws off my man!" I howled.

"Gunner babe, catch the wench for me please." She cooed.

Tendrils shot from his back and wrapped around my waist. "Gunner, no please fight her!" I screamed as he hoisted me into the air and squeezed.

"Oh babe we missed one," she pouted and looked at Casper, "Catch the wretched girl who attacked me last time…pretty please." She cooed.

Casper was oblivious to the danger as she held Jeff in her arms trying to help him as he cried out in pain. A tendril wrapped around her ankle and dragged her away from him. She screamed out as she was dragged across the ground towards my Gunner and became suspended in the air.

"Hannah!" my dad hollered weakly from the porch.

"Daddy, stay back! You're hurt!" I sobbed.

"Hannah…" he moaned.

"Poor girls are helpless." The **Black** Widower brushed a finger against my teeth.

I lashed out and bit down on her digit causing her to howl in pain and anger before she wrenched her finger from my jaws and slapped me. As she nursed her finger she began to cackle madly. "You little bitches will pay for that!" she howled.

Gunner began to cringe as he unleashed his slender powers and caused madness. We screamed as we tried to fight it. The boys fought their own battle as they fought her control. Suddenly one of the bloodcurdling screams rang above the others. The pain paused for a split second as we looked over at the source of the scream. We found Leonidas going through a disturbing transformation.

His skin expanded and grew fur as his pupils turned a bloody red. Claws erupted as he continued to grow and his mouth split into a maw with lining incisors. Finally the transformation completed and he was the hulking beast he used to be. Now no longer affected by the Widower he swatted her aside and reduced her to a bloody mass of living meat as he raked his massive claws across her chest and face.

When he finished massacring the Widower he turned on us. Her hold on the men had been severed and Gunner was just now setting us down. However the protective beast didn't understand we weren't in danger. He lunged for Gunner who narrowly dodged the first swipe but seconds later he was pinned by Leonidas and his screams of agony rang out as we were horrified to see his torn up by the beast.

Leonidas's claws raked across Gunner's chest and face as he screamed in agony. The beast seemed to lose control as his bit into Gunner's shoulder and vicious cracking was audible. I began to scream and cry in the hysteria. Everything stopped and froze as my friend was being killed before my eyes. I begged and screamed for help as I tried to rush forward and stop Leonidas on failing legs and bones. I fell to my knees as my body was in complete shock.

Casper rushed forward with tears streaming down her cheeks as she begged and screamed for Leonidas to quit. He gazed at her and shook his head. He roared as she tried to pull his paws from Gunner who lay on the ground bleeding blackened blood. Everything seemed to go in slow motion as Mender Man rushed forward along with everyone else as we clambered along to help. As Leonidas shrunk back into his nymph form we rushed Gunner to the Slender Infirmary.

The **Black** Widower was rushed off to The Ring and I could barely talk as I watched Gunner practically on his death bed as they rushed to seal his wounds. I felt tears rushing down my face as my father held me now that he was healed. Hours later Morpheus came back and was also somewhat saddened by the news. He offered to help Gunner but I couldn't respond. He held me as Casper comforted a distraught Leonidas as he was devastated at the damage he'd caused to not only some of the Slenderfolk village but to Gunner as his ally.

I watched the chaos unfold as Mender Man said he wasn't sure they could help Gunner any more than they had by then and they weren't sure he'd live through the night. I burst into tears and buried my face in my father's chest as he stroked my head comfortingly. Leonidas put his face in his webbed hands in exhaustion and incredible guilt. Casper and Jeff held each other as they made sure the other was okay. Gunner could lose his life…we managed to escape with some minor bruises and some headaches.

I stayed by Gunner's side that night as Morpheus watched over the two of us and the rest of the Three Locks Gang came to offer the comfort they could. As I lay curled up between Hinder and Blocker I gazed at the still and battered form of my closest friend. I cried myself to sleep as I watched over him.

**~o~ Slender ~o~**

I watched in great sorrow as my daughter cried herself to sleep over the injuries inflicted upon her friend. Morpheus stood by my side watching the same scene with a depressed look upon his face. I gazed over at Gunner as he breathed shallowly. If I hadn't been attacked by the Widower and her hypnotized creatures and demons maybe I could have stopped the madness before it began.

I looked over at my daughter as she was nestled between the two other slender boys she had come to call her friends. I sighed and walked over before kissing her cheek gently in a form of saying goodnight. For Hannah's sake…for once I prayed for the boy's survival. We did not need to lose another youthful face.

**~o~**

**Oh no, Gunner's hurt and everyone's depressed. I hope this was a good intro for the action even if it was short. Please enjoy and review! The one-shot is almost done too!**

**Will Gunner survive the night?**

**Gotta Bounce,**

**Songbird 0.o**


	28. Historical Differences

**WYDISM 28**

**Gosh this is so late. My GI Joe Fanfiction story has become popular and I got really sidetracked with that…whoops. Other than that school started almost a month ago and I am as busy as a bee. Its hectic let me tell you. **

**Thankfully school has never been too hard for me. I think I can manage…**

**So, sorry for the wait; But here you are.**

**Please don't hate me, but the "unofficial" fourth brother of the Slender Man, is making a one-time appearance. I'm sorry if you feel that it is offensive *shakes head* but not to get too worked up over it alright. If it becomes a problem I may just go back over it and do some editing…**

**Though, I've got a small feeling that a small few of you might not care if he makes a minuscule cameo/one-time appearance. **

**~o~ Hannah ~o~**

I was breathing easier by three days passing. By three days Gunner was sitting up, granted with help, and having some soft blended food that was nutritious for Slenderfolk. I helped him tip the glass back and up so the drink could lazily slip down his throat. He was still having a hard time swallowing. After a moment the inevitable happened…he began coughing up blood again. I sighed. He could barely keep the smoothies down and to top it off the blood came up whenever he swallowed reflexively. But there was a problem.

For a Slenderfolk, having your stomach pumped isn't an option; it's such a deadly process even Mender Man himself refuses to try. Poor Gunner was stuck coughing up the blood in his stomach. I took a soft wet wipe and cleaned the blood from his lips and chin. He gave me a weak smile of thanks.

"Sorry about all this momma bear." He wheezed.

"Hush Gunner, it's alright." I cooed and helped him lie back on the medical bedding.

"Hannah," he murmured and grasped my hands.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Love…you…" he mumbled and started to snore lightly.

I chuckled and laid the blanket over him to keep him warm. His chest was still heavily bandaged from the wounds Leonidas's claws had inflicted. I ran my fingers over the rough bandages. How much hurt could ECHO bring to my loved ones before I couldn't stand it any longer?

My thoughts shifted to my mother. It had been almost an entire month since I had last seen her. I might not agree with her and her opinions and she may not agree with my likes, dislikes, and choices but she was still my mother. I loved her and I missed her terribly. I looked over to the Widower. She was awake but chained to the stiff surface of the medical bed. Even while conscious she didn't say much if anything at all. But I was curious about her.

"Why are you like this?" I asked her.

She glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "What are you referring to?" she replied tonelessly.

"Why do you act so cruelly towards men? Why can't you leave my man alone?" I asked.

She stared at me. "I had a spouse long ago…" she began and looked away, "It was an arranged marriage between kingdoms. My spouse, he…he poisoned my mother and father, wedded me, and then killed me without a second thought to inherit my kingdom, its riches, the wealth, glory, and people. I rose from the dead and killed him for his treachery." She confessed.

"So you don't know true love…" I murmured.

"Never have I ever loved another." She rhymed.

**~o~ ECHO ~o~**

In the conference room sat the officials of ECHO. They were heated in argument and no matter what they argued about it wouldn't end well for anyone.

"WE must let the children out EARLIER than we planned! Our bigger asset, The Black Widower, was taken out by the CHILDREN!" Fiasco howled.

"We should wait," Deceptiva thundered, "We need to come up with a new plan!"

"Why bother?! They're in a state of unease and disorganization! If we attack now there is a very slight chance that anyone will withstand it! We need to morph the children and let loose a disorganized attack. They will listen to you if we need to make a hasty retreat!" Fiasco argued.

"That's the kind of thinking that gets us killed you bastard! Putting all the hope on my in the hopes that an entire horde of deranged children driven mad by the serum will immediately congregate and listen. Use your head Fiasco!" she roared.

"YOU BOTCHED EXCUSE FOR AN OFFICER!" Fiasco thundered, "I RUN THIS FACILITY AND I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!" he slapped her into the wall and stormed out of the room to head down to the holding cells.

Deceptiva growled. "Big mistake." She growled and with a swift move she was up on her feet and twirled towards the door. She would make Fiasco regret his decision.

**~o~ Slender Man ~o~**

I sometimes hated being a Slenderfolk. Not in the sense that I'd rather be human…but in certain ways. In this age intercepting radio waves so static was produced was rather irritating. I either had paper in my hand or I was being fed the information from the word of the mouth. I had to wait outside the conference room for Zalgo and The Observer to exit and fill me in. I had been waiting for hours.

I wasn't alone though and that more than…dare I say it…pissed me off. My, unspoken brother, was here waiting with me. Apparently an operative interrupted his…special way…of feeding. I wished I had eyes so I could glare at him. He just lit a cigar, which was against the fire restrictions, and fiddled with one of his roses. I didn't care for him and his actions a single bit. I should have never allowed him to live, even if he was family.

I was more than sure…I hoped…that my brother wasn't aware of the fact that he was an uncle. He's never going to come into contact with Hannah anyway. Not if I can help it. I did my best to glare at the Sexual Offender Man as her produced a violin and played a rather late tune on the strings. Begrudgingly, I mentally admitted he was quite good, but that was all I would ever credit the addict for.

He finally acquired the nerve to speak to me. "So Slender, how's life?" he drawled in his deep and somewhat sensual voice, "Still enjoying the whole killing small children business?"

"I don't harm children any longer. I go after other age groups and such." I answered irritably.

That seemed to genuinely interest him though I wasn't sure, and I never was, with this brother. He leaned forward in interest. "Why the sudden change of heart Slendy Boy?" he grinned a grin of sharp teeth.

I paled. The true reason was because I had Hannah, a child herself…I could not allow that to slip. "I grew tired of the taste." I growled.

"You are such a pitiful liar my dearest younger sibling." He chuckled deeply with an accompanying purr.

"I would never allow such a reason as the real one fall into your hearing range." I snarled.

"My, my, how terrible of you brother." He teased, "I am genuinely hurt."

"Stuff it Offender." I howled.

"You need to find a happy place brother." He hummed idly.

"You're one to talk." I…said back.

"Are you…pouting?" Offender grinned.

"SHUT UP!" I thundered.

He shrugged, uncaring about my attitude, and went back to his violin. I was happy for the new lack of chatter and sighed. I didn't need this. Finally the door opened to reveal the two people I had been waiting for. After everyone filed out I looked to Zalgo and the Observer.

"Operator…Offender…come in." The Operator nodded.

We came in like so and sat down. Zalgo glared at Offender as he propped his feet up on the table but I gave him a pointed look, a faceless look at that, as to say 'let it go'. I also had to resist the urge though to put my head in my hands as he did. I didn't even want to remember the fact that I was related to such a disgrace…If only I could ask my father why he chose to keep the fool…

Or was that Splendor's fault…

I couldn't ever seem to remember if it had been Trender Man, or Sexual Offender Man that Splendor had altered…

It didn't matter though; I was still related to him, no matter how much I wished I could kill myself for such a thing.

Mentally scolding myself for not paying attention, I focused on the discussion.

"Slender man," Zalgo spoke and I nodded, "We've found out what the serum was made of."

I found myself instantly interested in this turn of events. If we knew what the serum was composed of there was a greater chance of having a reversal method…a cure if you would, "Do tell." I encouraged.

"The serum is made up of many smaller substances," the observer began, "but the main ingredients are psilocybin, hashish, an altered state of chloroform, and…well…" he paused, "a somehow liquefied state of the Slender sickness."

I nearly fell of my seat, and after some scrambling I rashly bolted to my feet. "THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE! THE SLENDER SICKNESS WAS NEVER A SUBSTANCE, LET ALONE EVER IN A SOLID STATE! IT IS A FORM OF METAL REACHES AND TORTURE!" I bellowed at the sheer idiocy.

"Actually that's where you're wrong." And I was floored as this was coming from the Sexual Offender Man.

"How so?" I demanded.

"In the really early days, some would say the 'pioneer days', of Slenderfolk, the Slender Sickness was actually a liquid that Slenderfolk had their victims consume while asleep since we had not yet achieved a mental state of infliction. The liquid was slow and gradual to take hold allowing time for Slenderfolk to use different methods of unnerving their prey while the liquid insanity filtered through them. By the time the liquid was in full effect it made the humans much easier to prey on." He explained and then looked at me directly, "The way it was instilled back then is still much more effective than the mental state of insanity we adapted to as we evolved. It's much more powerful but it's still much easier for the more tactical types of Slenderfolk. However, when our species fully developed the mental version of instilling the sickness and the infants began to be born with the natural ability to learn this the liquids were either consumed by the wealthy, or was destroyed by the jealous since consuming the liquid made the mental state more powerful and less taxing to access."

We all stared at him as he paused. "I assumed there was none left in existence." He admitted as his way of finishing the small, yet important, history lesson.

I sat back and let this all sink in as our informers nodded appreciatively. "Even I didn't know some of that." Zalgo begrudgingly admitted.

"However we did know that Slender Sickness once upon a time was a liquid. We were able to come up with an antidote for the serum." The Observer informed me.

"Thank you…is that all?" I asked slowly.

"Yes sir, that is all." He confirmed.

"Then, thank you for your time. I must take my leave if you don't mind." I sighed and without a backwards glance towards my brother, who was no doubt wearing the biggest shit-eating grin on his face, or the others, I left without another word.

~o~ No One ~o~

Without the slightest of noises made, Deceptiva Slender-walked into the Slenderfolk village house where Hannah and the other were, and left without a single sound. Such a feat took great skill and the only clue as to the fact she had been there was a single letter addressed to Hannah and her father in neat handwriting and on clean smudge less stationary.

_Dear Grandson and Great Granddaughter,_

_I implore you to give up while you still can. Fewer lives will be lost that way. Do it, the only way to ensure your lives and loved ones are safe is to surrender._

_Surrender, there isn't another option._

_ Your Grandmother, and Great Grandmother,_

_ D_

**~o~**

**Well…this was long overdue…heh….heh…oops. Anyway, I hope you liked it and yes, The Sexual Offender Man was in the story…I'd appreciate it if you didn't make a giant fuss. I understand that some people are very…opinionated about the character… **

**Anyway, I am excited! Want to know why? **

**The reason you probably don't care about: My birthday is this month! Yay!**

**The reason you would care about (I hope): **_**This story is about to have a sister**_**.**

**Yes, you read correctly. WYDISM has a sister story on the way and in the writing and plot stages. If all goes according to plan it should be longer than WYDISM, which has about ****4-5 chapters**** left. I won't reveal the name but…**

**It's somewhat of the same concept…cept' with a different plot and Hannah doesn't' exist…oh no, this time it's…**

**Gah, I'll give you the details next chapter…if ya like.**

**Anyway, I am loving all of you! I never expected something I wrote to have this many reviews, favorites, or followers! You guys are fantastic! Thanks for the continued support!**

**Thank you my wonderful music notes! **

…

**Well of course you're my valued music notes! I am a **_**Songbird **_**after all!**

…

**This A.N. is really long, somewhat important, but really long… **

…

**Why am I such a nut? Ah, who cares? Seeya later guys!**

**Gotta Bounce,**

**Songbird 0.o**


End file.
